Like fire and ice
by sofia313
Summary: Kol hears his future from a fortuneteller but he's not too thrilled about it. But what to do when the future suddenly stares straight into his eyes?
1. Yours and yours alone

**This is a new Kol story, thank you ShiloCoulter for the idea. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1

Yours and yours alone

_England 1754_

_"Right this way ladies and gentlemen, right this way, get your fresh fish here!"_

_"Best pies in town! Right this way!"_

_Kol walked across the street. It was a market day. He loved market days. So many people gathered together. It was all too easy. He was just looking for some nice appetizer when someone touched his hand. Kol turned and saw an old gypsy woman._

_"Would you like a reading sir? We can find out what the future holds for you."_

_Kol was just about to tell her to leave him alone when he suddenly changed his mind. Why not, this could offer him some amusement. He smiled charmingly._

_"Yes, I would like that."_

_The gypsy woman led him to her wagon. It was very crowded inside but the woman asked him to take a seat. Kol saw some cards and a crystal ball on a small table. He couldn't help but smile. She must make a nice living by fooling some silly humans._

_"Please give me your hand", the woman said._

_"Of course", Kol said smiling. He was anxious to see what would happen next. She would probably promise him riches and fortune and that kind of things. The woman took his hand and closed her eyes. She didn't move or speak. Kol waited few minutes. What was this woman doing? He was just about to yank his hand away when her eyes suddenly opened. But they didn't seem like her eyes at all. They were all white; there were no pupils or anything. Kol couldn't help but startle. When she started to speak her voice sounded really weird._

_"Eyes pale blue as ice_  
_Hair black as night, fire burning inside_  
_She is yours and yours alone_  
_She will come into your life in your darkest hour, __when she needs you the most."_

_Kol stared at the woman. What the hell was she talking about? Her eyes closed again and she seemed confused when she opened them._

_"Forgive me sir", she mumbled. "Where were we?"_

_"I was leaving", Kol replied and threw a coin to the table._

_"No, wait…" the woman started but Kol was already outside._

_He had no idea what had just happened but he didn't like it at all. She is yours and yours alone… That was ridiculous. It must have been some kind of trick. What else could have it been? Kol wanted to laugh for being so foolish. But now he had more important things in his mind. Like catching himself someone to eat._

_..._

Mystic Falls present day

Kol was bored. He had just spent over a century in a damn coffin and now his mother forbad him for having any fun. Sure, this ball was better than spending time in a coffin but he wanted more. His siblings seemed to have a good time. Niklaus was dancing with some pretty little blond and Rebekah with some human boy. Finn was talking with their mother and Elijah was just standing there looking as serious as ever.

Kol sighed. There had to be a way to make this ball more fun. Perhaps he could dance with some pretty little thing. Then he wouldn't have to bother to look for dinner, he could just lure her in his room. Now he just needed to find someone who pleased him. He noticed the doppelganger standing with the Salvatore brothers. She would probably be a nice snack but she belonged to Niklaus. Normally Kol wouldn't have care about that but he didn't feel like fighting with his brother at the moment.

He looked around and noticed a girl who was just heading outside. Her back was turned so he only saw her long black hair and a creamy dress but for some reason he decided that she was the one. He reached her before she got to the door.

"Excuse me miss…" he started.

She turned and looked at him with her pale blue eyes. Kol was completely stunned. For some ridiculous reason he couldn't do anything but stare at her. She looked confused.

"Yes?" she asked.

That woke him from his trance.

"May I have this dance?" he asked smiling charmingly.

The girl hesitated.

"Actually I was just leaving…"

"Oh, nonsense, the night is still young. Shall we?" He held out his hand for her.

She hesitated a moment before she took it. Kol led her to the dance floor.

"So, what do you think about this ball?" he asked.

"It's nice, I'm grateful that Rebekah invited me", she replied smiling cautiously.

"Are you a friend of Rebekah's?"

"Not really. I mean we have some same classes and we did one biology project together but I'm afraid I don't know her that well. But she seems nice."

Kol grinned.

"Well, appearance can be deceiving."

The girl looked at him apparently trying to think of some polite response.

"Yes, I suppose you're right", she said tensely.

She raised her hand to wipe some hair off her face. Kol noticed that she had many colorful bracelets. He also saw something else under the bracelets. Scars.

"What happened there?" he asked looking at her wrist.

He could feel her whole body tensing.

"Oh, I have a cat that can be a little naughty sometimes", she said trying to keep her tone light. "Do you have any pets?"

"No", Kol replied without turning his eyes from her hand.

Suddenly she seemed to remember something.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked quickly.

Kol was surprised.

"I think it's almost midnight. Why?"

"Midnight…" she murmured. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

She almost ran to the door.

"Wait…" Kol started but someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Can I have a word with you?" Klaus asked.

Kol gave him annoyed look.

"Not right now", he replied and headed to the door. He couldn't see the girl anywhere. Dammit! He wasn't finished with her. Well, he could just find out where she lived. The problem was that he didn't even know her name.


	2. Grace

Chapter 2

Grace

Grace removed her shoes before opening the front door. She tried her best to be silent. She was late from her curfew. She could only hope that he wouldn't notice. That hope vanished soon when someone turned the lights on.

"Where the hell have you been?" Frank asked angrily.

He was only wearing a boxers and a t-shirt. Grace could saw immediately that he had been drinking. She knew all too well what would happen now.

"I'm sorry", Grace said as calmly as she could. "I didn't mean to…"

She couldn't finish her sentence when Frank grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"You think you can disobey me? Well guess again you little slut!"

The first hit was always the worst. After that she usually managed to shut the pain out. Frank never hit her on the face, only the places that she could hide. Usually her chest, stomach and back. Grace didn't make a sound. She knew it would only make him hit harder. Her mother was upstairs, probably in bed. She knew exactly what was happening but she wouldn't help her. She never did. Grace fell on the floor trying to hold back her tears.

"Get out of my sight, you disgust me", Frank spitted out.

Grace managed to get on her feet and somehow she made it all the way to her room. She locked her door and pulled a table in front of it like she did every night. As far as she knew her stepbrother Kyle wasn't home but she didn't want to take any chances. She couldn't take anymore. Not tonight. She walked slowly in front of the mirror and carefully removed her dress. The sight almost made her cry. Her stomach was just one big bruise. It would be a lot of fun to try to cover that.

At least she couldn't go to her gym classes. Thankfully her mother usually wrote her a sick note without asking any questions. She really hoped that she wouldn't have gone to that ball at all. Grace took a deep breath. It was time to get ready for bed. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, wore pajamas and placed a water bucket and a fire blanket next to her bed. Just in case she would have one of those dreams. Hopefully she wouldn't. That was the last thing she needed right now.

...

"Who?" Rebekah asked. She was sitting on the couch painting her toenails.

"I told you, I don't know her name", Kol said annoyed. "She's a friend of yours from school; you invited her to the ball."

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any idea how many people from school I invited? How am I supposed to know which one you are talking about?"

"Come on, just think! She has long black hair and pale blue eyes."

Rebekah looked thoughtful.

"No, sorry, doesn't ring a bell. Why do you want to find her anyway?"

"She said she did some kind of biology project with you", Kol said ignoring her question.

"Oh right, now I remember! I didn't really do anything in that project; she did it for both of us. That's the reason why I invited her. Weird girl."

"How so?"

Rebekah shrugged.

"She's kind of a freak. That's what I heard."

"What's her name?" Kol asked impatiently.

"I don't know, I think it was something like Hope or Faith…no, Grace. Yes, I think it was Grace."

"And her last name?"

Rebekah gave him annoyed look.

"How am I supposed to know, I'm not a freaking Google!"

"A what?" Kol asked.

"Never mind. As I said, I don't know."

Kol bit his lip.

"But you will see her in school?"

"Yes, probably."

Rebekah looked at him curiously.

"I can find out her last name and even where she lives but first you have to tell me why do you want to find her?"

"I just do", Kol said tensely. "She left before I was finished with her and you know I hate unfinished business."

"Sure brother dear, if you say so", Rebekah said grinning.

"So will you find her or not?" Kol asked annoyed.

"Sure, why not. And I assume you want to keep this between the two of us, since you are obviously planning to break mother's rules."

Kol grinned.

"You know what Bekah; I have always liked the way you think. And yes, I would appreciate if this could stay between you and me, I really don't need any lectures from anyone."

"I hear you, what a buzzkills! But you know what; we deserve to have some fun!"

"Yes we do. Thank you Bekah, I won't forget this."

"Sure, no problem. Just remember to clean up after yourself when you are done with her."

"Of course", Kol said grinning.

But the question was what was he going to do with her? Kol had no idea why he even wanted to find this girl. Grace… Somehow that name suited her. Such a pretty little creature. Soon he would know exactly where to find her.


	3. Fire

Chapter 3

Fire

"_Shut up and hold still. This is what you want."_

"_Stop…"_

"_I said shut up! You are nothing but a little whore. Do you want me to tell that to everyone?"_

"_No! Kyle please stop…"_

"_Or what? Nobody is going to help you. Nobody cares about you. You are worthless. This is all you're good for."_

"_No, stop! No!"_

Fire. Grace opened her eyes. Her bed was on fire. Shit! She grabbed the fire blanket and put the flames out. Not again. She was starting to run out explanations. But then again, not that anyone wanted to hear any. Frank and her mother never came to her room and Kyle… She hoped that he wouldn't either. She had done what ever she could to keep him out. She was terrified to be alone with him. He was probably using again. That always made him even more aggressive.

Frank never saw his faults. Of course not, unlike Grace, Kyle was his own flesh and blood, so there couldn't possible be anything wrong with him. Grace couldn't blame Kyle's mother for leaving her husband and son. She just hoped that her mother would have never married Frank. Sure he had a steady job and he could provide the family but that was it. He wasn't violent towards her mother so it was easy for her to look the other way. Grace could still remember the first time when Frank had hit her. She had been 9 and she had accidently broke his favorite mug. When she had gone to her mother hoping for comfort, she had turned her back and told her to be more careful next time.

Grace really didn't feel like going to school but it was better than stay in this house. She opened her closet and chose an old pair of jeans and a white sweater with colorful flowers embroidered on it. She took her bag and removed the table in front of her door. Her mother was in the kitchen making breakfast for Frank.

"How was that ball?" she asked without looking at her.

"It was ok", Grace replied. "I was late for my curfew."

She said that only to get some kind of reaction from her mother.

"Hmm, you should know better by now", she replied.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right", Grace murmured. She wasn't hungry so she just waited when Frank ate his breakfast. Her car didn't work, as usually, so he had reluctantly agreed to take her to school on his way to work. Neither of them spoke when he started the car.

"Thanks", Grace said when he left her in front of the school.

"Close the door", he said annoyed and drove away.

Apparently she didn't have a ride home. Great. Why did they have to live in the middle of nowhere? She couldn't even get home by bus. Grace sighed and walked inside. She would first have Mr. Saltzman's class. She liked him, he was a good teacher.

"Hi", someone said.

Grace startled. She turned and saw Rebekah. She was smiling sweetly.

"Did you like the ball?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me", Grace said when she got over her surprise.

"Oh, no problem. Grace, right?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Let's have a little chat."

...

"Grace Hart", Rebekah said looking very pleased with herself.

Kol raised his head. He was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What?"

"Her name is Grace Hart. Here's her address and you are going to love this, that house is in a middle of nowhere, no neighbors."

Kol took a piece of paper where Rebekah had written her address.

"Thank you sister", he said smiling charmingly.

Rebekah grinned.

"Have fun."

He was definitely planning to have fun. She would probably still be in school so he might as well go and check her house.

"Are you going out?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, I would like to go. May I?" Kol asked mockingly.

Klaus looked annoyed.

"Just try to behave."

"Yes father, I promise to play nice with the other children."

"Oh shut up."

Kol grinned. He loved annoying his siblings, especially Klaus. He looked the address up from a map. Rebekah wasn't kidding; it really was in a middle of nowhere. Perfect. He didn't have any trouble finding the place. It was near the woods. The house looked old. Kol knocked the door. The woman who opened it was in her late thirties, she had a dark hair that reached to her shoulders.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Mrs. Hart?" Kol said giving her one of his most charming smiles.

"Yes, what do you want?" the woman asked rudely.

"I want you to invite me in", Kol replied.

"Come in", the woman said automatically.

"Thank you, how kind of you. Are you alone here?"

"Yes."

Kol looked around.

"Where is Grace's room?"

"Upstairs, first door on your right", she replied.

"Thank you. You will forget that I was ever here."

Kol headed upstairs and opened the door. First thing he noticed was a lock inside the door. It was a very strong looking lock. Interesting. Her room was small and tidy. There was a colorful bedcover and an old looking teddy bear on the bed. There was also a small bookshelf full of books, a desk and a chair. She didn't have much on her walls, just a poster of a sunset. "There will be a new day tomorrow" the text under the picture said.

Then he noticed something strange. There was a bucket full of water next to her bed. He didn't have time to wonder what it was for when he heard a car. Kol looked out and saw her. She was in the car with Rebekah's toy boy.

"Thanks Matt", she said smiling when she got out.

"Sure, no problem", he replied before he drove away.

She was coming in. That meant that it was time for him to leave. For now. He would be definitely coming back.


	4. Cut

Chapter 4

Cut

Grace woke up when she heard someone trying to open her door. It was Kyle. It has to be. She was panicking. He couldn't get in, the lock would hold. At least she prayed that it would. He wouldn't want to make noise; it would wake up Frank. Grace's heart was beating like crazy. Then suddenly it was quiet. Had he just gave up? He pushed a piece of paper under her door. Grace waited few minutes before she got up as silently as she could. Her hands were shaking when she picked up the paper. There were only two words written on it. _Big mistake_.

Grace started to shake. She lied down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She didn't know how much more could she take. It would be better if she would be dead. No one would miss her. She took a knife from a drawer of her nightstand and placed it on her wrist. She was a coward. She never had courage to cut deep enough. She could end it all. Just one deep cut. There would be no more pain after that. No Frank, no Kyle, nothing. That was all she wanted. She was so tired.

She couldn't do it. Coward. All she could do was cry like a pathetic, weak little girl. Grace looked at the poster on her wall. There will be a new day tomorrow. She hoped that there wouldn't be. Finally she cried herself to sleep but didn't certainly feel rested when it was time to wake up.

She forced herself to get ready for school like usually. She wore a pair of jeans and a pale blue shirt with white sleeves. She was heading downstairs when someone grabbed her and pushed her roughly against the wall. Kyle was looking at her furiously. He looked terrible, like he hadn't slept in days. He was definitely using again.

"You think you can lock me out", he whispered twisting her arm. "I don't think so you little whore. Your door is better be open tonight or I'll tell everyone what you are, starting with your mommy."

"Grace!" Frank shouted from downstairs.

"Yes?" she forced herself to say.

"Hurry up, I'm leaving!"

"Ok, I'm coming!"

Grace didn't want to look at Kyle. He smiled coldly before he let her go.

"I'll see you tonight Gracie."

She walked downstairs as fast as she could. Frank was in the kitchen with her mother.

"Can I go to my friends place after school?" she asked before she even thought about what she was doing. "I would probably stay over night."

Both Frank and her mother were staring at her.

"A friend?" Frank repeated disbelievingly. "You actually have a friend?"

"Yes. Can I go?"

"Who is this friend?" Frank asked suspiciously.

"Oh, her name is…Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Mikaelson? They moved into that old mansion right? They had that party?"

"Yes."

"And this girl is your friend?" Frank asked mockingly.

"Yes, we have some same classes."

Frank still didn't seem convinced. Grace didn't even bother to look at her mother, she wouldn't help her.

"And what do her parents say?"

"It's fine by them", Grace said as calmly as she could. Had she lost her mind? If Frank would find out that she was lying…

"Hmm. Fine, go then."

"Really?" Grace blurted out. She really wanted to kick herself. "I mean thank you."

What had she done? Why had she said Rebekah's name? For some reason it was the first one that came to her mind. All Grace could think about was that she didn't want to be in this house tonight, she would rather sleep on a bench. She probably would have to sleep on a bench since she had no place to go.

...

Kol was sitting on the couch having a drink and getting to know this thing called Internet. Very interesting, although he couldn't understand what was it with people and furry animals? So many videos… A singing cat, a dancing dog et cetera. Kol rolled his eyes. Humans… Suddenly he heard a phone ringing. No one seemed to be answering.

"Is someone going to get that?"

Apparently not. Where was everyone? Kol stood up and picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hello, is this the Mikaelson residence?" a man's voice asked.

"Yes."

"Can I speak with Mr. or Mrs. Mikaelson?"

"Speaking."

"Are you a father of Rebekah Mikaelson?"

Kol grinned.

"Yes I am. What had that naughty girl done now?"

There was a moment of silence.

"No, I'm calling because my stepdaughter claims that she is coming to your house for tonight."

"What?" Kol asked confused.

"My name is Frank Hart, my stepdaughter Grace claims that she knows your daughter."

Interesting.

"Yes, that is correct", Kol said grinning.

"What?" Frank asked disbelievingly. "So you know about this?"

"Yes, Bekah's friends are always welcome here. Would you like to speak with my wife about this?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary, I just wanted to check. You know what teenagers are like."

"Yes, I certainly do. Our Bekah is just handful."

"Hmm, I know what you mean. Thank you for your time Mr. Mikaelson."

"Oh, no problem."

Well, well, was little Grace planning to be naughty? That sounded like a perfect opportunity to have some fun.

...

Grace played with the ice in her class. This was her third class of water but it was all she could afford. She was sitting at the Grill trying to do her homework. She needed a plan. She could probably stay here until closing time but then what? She had no place to go. Hopefully the night wouldn't be very chilly. But any place was better than that house.

"Hi", someone said.

Grace startled and looked up. The guy who was smiling at her looked very familiar but she wasn't sure where they had met.

"Hi", she replied insecurely.

"I don't believe we have formally met. My name is Kol Mikaelson."

Then she remembered. She had dance with him in that ball.

"I'm Grace. Grace Hart", she managed to say.

"Yes, I know", he replied and sat on her table smiling charmingly.

"You know?" Grace repeated cautiously.

"Yes, Rebekah told me."

Then it hit her.

"Oh, you must be Rebekah's brother."

He grinned.

"Yes, that is what our mother claims."

Grace wasn't sure was he kidding or not so she just smiled.

"So, what are you planning to do tonight?" he asked casually.

"Nothing. I…nothing."

He looked at her closely and smiled.

"Really? Well, I must tell you about this funny thing that happened today. This man called Frank Hart called."

Grace froze. Oh no… She didn't even want to imagine what Frank would do to her when he would catch her.

"For some reason he thought that you are coming to our house tonight", Kol continued smiling.

"I…" Grace tried desperately to think something to say.

"So I told him that he was right, you are coming to our house."

Grace stared at him disbelievingly.

"You… Why?"

"Oh, call it a gift", he said and winked. "Perhaps we can think of a way for you to return the favor."

Grace shivered. She could guess what he wanted. He was probably going to blackmail her. She felt sick. But it was either that or being beat up by Frank. She tried very hard to hold back her tears.

"So what do you want?" she asked as calmly as she could.

Before he could answer, Matt appeared next to her.

"Grace, can I have a word with you?" he said tensely.

"Sure", she replied and stood up as quickly as she could. She didn't look at Kol.

Matt led her to the backroom.

"Listen Grace, you must stay away from that guy", he said looking very serious. "He's dangerous."

Grace looked at him. She knew he wasn't kidding.

"Dangerous how?" she asked.

Matt seemed tensed.

"Please Grace; just promise me that you'll stay away from him. I don't want you to get hurt."

Grace nodded.

"I understand."

She did understand and she definitely didn't need any more people who wanted to hurt her. But how could she get rid of him? Grace headed back to her table but he wasn't there anymore. He had left her a note. Grace was afraid to read it. _See you soon_.


	5. Bruises

Chapter 5

Bruises

Kol looked at Rebekah's toy boy coming out from the Grill with Grace.

"I really can take you home if you want", he said.

"No! I mean…thank you but it's late and I don't want to wake up my mother, she has trouble sleeping anyway."

"So where are you planning to go?"

She hesitated.

"Listen, you can come to my place if you want, I have a spare bedroom."

"I…That would be great. Thank you Matt."

"No problem. Let's go then."

They walked to his car. Kol was furious. How dared that boy ruin his plans? And he had warned Grace about him. That wasn't very smart. He would definitely make the boy regret it. Kol went home looking for his sister. She was sitting on the couch reading some fashion magazine.

"Bekah", he said angrily. "If you want to keep your toy boy, you better tell him to stay out of my way."

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah asked.

"He warned Grace about me and took her in his house…"

"What?" Rebekah interrupted him. "She is in Matt's house?"

"Yes. Do what ever you want with him but leave her to me!" Kol shouted after her. Rebekah was already out of the door.

...

Grace was starting to feel better after a shower. Matt was a good guy. She didn't really know him that well but she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. She didn't have to be afraid of him. Maybe she could actually have a good night sleep. Grace wrapped a towel around her body and headed to the guestroom when she heard someone talking downstairs. Did Matt have a guest? She didn't want to eavesdrop but something about Matt's tone caught her attention.

"Can't you just tell your brother to leave her alone?" he said tensely.

"Are you kidding?" a woman's voice said. "Stay out of his way. Or is she a friend of yours?"

The woman didn't sound happy.

"We aren't close but that doesn't mean that I would just leave her to your psychopath brother…"

"Careful Matt, he definitely is a psychopath and I can't always be there to protect you. Just let him have her, it's none of your problem."

"How can you say that? She's a person, not some toy!"

There was a moment of silence. Grace wasn't really sure what she had just heard. Whose brother? Suddenly Rebekah appeared in front of her. Grace startled.

"Didn't your mother teach you that eavesdropping is naughty?" Rebekah said coldly.

Grace started to instinctively back away.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"And so is throwing yourself at someone else's man!"

Grace was stunned. She couldn't understand what Rebekah was talking about. She tried to back away but Rebekah grabbed her towel and yanked it off. Grace was too shocked to say anything. Rebekah was staring at her stomach. She looked stunned. Then Grace remembered all her bruises.

She ran to the guestroom and slammed the door shut. She felt completely humiliated. Rebekah would probably tell everyone. All the people in school would stare at her, laugh at her… She didn't know how she could take it. They already thought that she was a freak. Grace wrapped her arms around herself and tried to calm down. She had no idea what to do.

...

Kol was waiting anxiously for Rebekah's return. Maybe she had even got rid of that boy for good. Kol sat on the couch watching TV. He tried to look casual. Klaus and Elijah were also in the living room. Klaus was sketching something and Elijah was reading a book. Kol stood up when Rebekah walked in. She looked angry.

"You know what Kol, I've always known that you are a jerk but I never thought that you are a guy who abuses women" she snapped.

Kol stared at her.

"What?"

"Seriously, why did you have to beat her up like that? Did she put up a fight or something? You could have just compelled her to obey for heavens sake! You didn't have to use her as your punching bag!"

Kol was stunned.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Just save it, I saw her stomach!"

"Is this true Kol?" Elijah asked. He and Klaus were both looking at him.

Kol was starting to be very annoyed.

"I haven't touched her! But even if I would have, that wouldn't be any of your business!"

Elijah gave him a disapproval look.

"Beating up women? Not very nice little brother", Klaus said.

Kol was too annoyed to say anything. They wouldn't probably believe him anyway. But not that he cared. Kol walked to his room. He had just thought of something. Since he hadn't beaten her up, someone else had. That wasn't acceptable. The question was what should he do about it? Well, perhaps he should help the lady. Kol grinned. He was sure that he could think of few ways for her to show him her gratitude.


	6. Vervain

Chapter 6

Vervain

Grace sneaked out as quietly as she could. Matt was still asleep. She hadn't slept much. She was afraid to go to school. She had made Matt some breakfast and left him a thank you note. She was too much of a coward to face him. What had Rebekah said to him? What would she say to other people? If Frank would find out…She couldn't even think about that.

She walked slowly to school. She just had to take it. No one seemed to be looking at her oddly. They just didn't look at her at all, as usually. By lunchtime she started to relax. Maybe Rebekah hadn't told anyone. Grace hadn't seen her in school at all today. She had noticed Matt though. He was talking with Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. Grace had never really spoken to them and she doubted that they even knew her name. Everyone knew who they were. They were the popular girls.

Grace knew Elena's brother, Jeremy. He used to hang out with Kyle and his gang. Apparently he didn't use anymore. Good for him. Grace was sitting by herself eating her lunch. She could have sworn that Elena and Caroline kept looking at her. Were they talking about her? Apparently, since they were approaching her. Grace's first thought was that she should run. They stopped right in front of her.

"Hi", Elena said smiling. "I'm not sure if we've formally met, I'm Elena and this is Caroline."

"Hi", the blond girl said. She was smiling sweetly.

Grace couldn't do anything but stare at them.

"We're friends of Matt's", Elena continued.

"Right, hi. I'm Grace", she managed to say.

"Nice to meet you. Are these seats taken?"

"What, no…no."

This was going great. Could she possible humiliate herself any worse?

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Caroline asked.

"No, go ahead."

"Thank you. We actually have some good news for you", Elena said cheerfully.

"For me?" Grace repeated disbelievingly. Were they making fun of her?

"Yes", Caroline said smiling. "You know I'm in the student body and we just held a raffle. It turned out that you won! Congratulations!"

Grace was stunned.

"But…I haven't participated…"

"No, no, all the students automatically participated. And here's your prize."

Elena handed her a beautiful bracelet made of blue stones.

"This is for me? It's…beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it", Elena said. "May I?"

Grace held out her right hand letting Elena to place the bracelet on her wrist.

"Thank you", she said.

"You're welcome. You shouldn't take it off, it will bring you luck", Elena said smiling.

"No, I won't take it off. Thank you so much."

"It was nice to meet you Grace", Elena said before they stood up.

"You too", Grace replied. She couldn't help but smile. She had never won anything before. And this bracelet really was beautiful. She couldn't stop admiring it. Grace didn't even mind that her next class was math. She didn't particularly like it but now she was in so good mood that it didn't matter.

She had just sat down when she started to feel something on her wrist. It was like her skin was burning. She stood up and headed to the door. The teacher was saying something but she couldn't stop. She ran to the girl's restroom and ripped the bracelet off. It had completely burned her skin. Grace was shocked. She looked at the bracelet. What was in it? This was probably someone's idea of a joke. How sick were those people?

Grace tried to wash her wrist under cold water but it hurt so much that she couldn't hold back her tears. She couldn't understand why. What had she ever done to them? Did Matt know about this too? She really hoped not. She had to get out of here. Grace dried her eyes and threw the bracelet to a trashcan. Hopefully those girls had their fun.

She walked out forcing herself to look calm. She just wanted to crawl somewhere and cry. She was heading to the front door when someone grabbed her. Before she could do anything, she was in a janitor's closet. Rebekah's brother was standing in front of her. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand. His body was holding her still against the wall. He leaned closer and smiled.

"Hello Grace", he whispered. "I believe we have some unfinished business."

Grace was shaking. What did he want from her? Tears were rolling down her cheeks. He removed his hand.

"Please don't…" she managed to say.

He touched her face and wiped her tears away.

"There's no need to cry sweetheart. I just want to ask you a question."

Grace looked at him disbelievingly. He leaned closer. She could saw his pupils dilated.

"Tell me who is hurting you", he said demandingly.

Grace stared at him. Was this some kind of sick game?

"What do you want me to say?" she asked coldly. "That you are hurting me and I deserve it? That I like it? Is that what turns you on?"

He looked stunned.

"Vervain…" he murmured.

"What…"

He leaned closer and started to smell her. What kind of creep was he? Grace was shaking. He lifted her right hand and looked at her wrist.

"What happened?" he asked.

Grace wanted to laugh. Like he cared.

"You want to know what happened? Fine, I'll tell you. Some girls thought that it would be fun to give me a poisoned bracelet that burned my skin. Very funny."

He stared at her disbelievingly.

"Vervain burned your skin?"

"I don't know what they used and I really don't care. Now please just let me go."

He hesitated before he took a step back. Grace got out as fast as she could. She didn't stop running before she was outside. She couldn't help but wonder what had she done to deserve all of this? How much more was she supposed to take? It would be better to just end it all. Maybe she should do that tonight.


	7. Broken

Chapter 7

Broken

Kol wasn't sure what had just happened. He had failed to compel that girl and for some strange reason vervain had burned her skin. And then there was of course the fact that someone had dared to give her vervain in the first place. How pathetic. Did they really think that would stop him? He always got what he wanted. And now he wanted to have some fun. Toying with her would certainly offer him some amusement.

There was definitely something intriguing about that girl. She had secrets. That would make this even more fun. Kol was just heading out when he noticed the doppelganger and her pretty blond friend. Judging by their faces they noticed him as well. Kol grinned and approached them.

"Good afternoon ladies", he said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked cautiously.

"Oh, I thought I might take a look of your lovely school. Very nice. And I happened to ran into a friend of mine. Apparently someone had given her a nice little gift."

Elena and Caroline seemed tense. Kol was smiling at them charmingly.

"Just a little advice ladies, you should really learn how to mind your own business. It makes no difference to me who is protecting you." Kol let his words sank in before he gave them another smile. "You have a good day now."

"What do you want from that girl?" Caroline asked when Kol was about to leave.

He turned back to them.

"That is none of your business now, is it?"

Caroline was about to say something else when the younger Salvatore brother appeared.

"What's going on here?" he asked stepping in front of the doppelganger.

How sweet, he thought he could protect her. Kol rolled his eyes.

"They can tell you, I hate repeating myself. But if you want your pretty little woman to live Mr. Salvatore you should keep her on a shorter leash."

Elena and Caroline looked shocked.

"Listen you neanderthal…" Caroline started angrily but Stefan stopped her.

"Caroline", he said warningly.

Kol grinned before he left. That was fun. But what to do now? Kol walked around and ended up to a cemetery. It was such a cliché but he actually liked cemeteries. Everyone was dead so no one bothered him. It always helped him think. Right now he should decide his next move with Grace. Pretty little Grace. He could definitely teach her a thing or two. Make her a woman. She seemed like a naïve and inexperienced. Suddenly Kol heard someone talking. There seemed to be a group of young men sitting in front of one of the mausoleums. Just some junkies.

"Come on guys", one of them said. "I need at least 50."

"45", other guy said.

"I give you 50", third guy said. "But is there some limitations?"

"You can be as rough as you want; she likes it, but no hitting on the face."

The third guy grinned.

"Deal. Horny little bitch, is she?"

"Definitely. Is anyone else in?"

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"Good. I'll see you guys tonight then, you know where my house is. Be there around 9, my folks have definitely left by then. And bring cash, I won't accept credit cards."

Everyone laughed.

"Good one Kyle", one of them said. "I'm definitely looking forward meeting this sister of yours."

"Stepsister", Kyle corrected. "And she'll be eager to meet you too."

Kol rolled his eyes. A junky and a pimp. How classy. He continued walking. Maybe he should pay little Grace a visit tonight. That sounded like a good idea.

...

Grace looked at her mother.

"Do you have to go?" she asked although she realized how ridiculous it sounded.

Her mother looked annoyed.

"You are a big girl Grace, I'm sure you manage. And besides, Kyle is here with you. Frank and I will be home tomorrow."

Grace didn't know what to say. She couldn't be alone here with Kyle.

"Could I go to Rebekah's…"

"No", Frank interrupted her. "You have bothered those people enough. You will not leave this house. Is that clear?"

"But…"

Frank grabbed her arm and twisted it back.

"Are you disobeying me?" he asked coldly.

"No, no…" Grace managed to say.

Frank tightened his grip and threw her on the floor.

"Good. Kyle will be in charge when I'm gone, so don't even think that you can sneak out."

Grace felt desperate. She had no idea what to do. She tried to look at her mother but she turned her back.

"I will see you tomorrow Grace", she said and headed to the door.

Frank said something to Kyle before he followed her.

"Have a nice trip dad", Kyle said smiling. His smile vanished as soon as Frank had closed the front door behind him.

"Alone at last. And I have a surprise for you Gracie", he said grinning.

Grace tried to look calm.

"I'm sorry about last night but I really had to do this school project with Rebekah…"

"Of course, don't worry about it. You can make it up to me tonight."

Grace started to shake.

"No please Kyle…"

"First you have to change your clothes", he interrupted her. "The guys will be here soon."

Grace was shocked.

"What?"

"I arranged a date for you or several dates actually. No need to thank me, that's what brothers are for. Now hurry up and wear some nice dress or something."

Grace started to finally understand what he was saying.

"No…No, no, no!" she yelled.

Kyle looked amused.

"I'm thinking yes."

Grace tried to run to the door but Kyle grabbed her and pushed her roughly against the wall. She fought as hard as she could. He hit her on the chest making her gasp for air.

"You just have to make this harder on yourself. Fine then."

He threw her on the floor and ripped her shirt off.

"No!"

"Shut up you whore!" he shouted and removed her jeans.

Grace was panicking. Suddenly he got off her and started to scream. She could saw burn marks on his hands. Grace didn't stop to think about what have happened. She got up and ran upstairs. She barely managed to lock her door when he started to bang it.

"Grace! Open this door right now!"

She knew that the door wouldn't keep him out so she opened her window and climbed out. She hadn't have time to get dressed so she was only wearing her white bra and panties. Grace tried to grab the gutter but her hands slipped and she fell. The pain almost made her pass out. She could tell right away that her shinbone was broken.

But she couldn't stay there. She forced herself to get up. It hurt like hell but she knew that she had to hide. She headed to the woods dragging her injured leg behind her. She didn't get far when she fell on the ground. She crawled out of sight behind a fallen three. The pain was unbearable. Grace knew that she couldn't move anymore. She could only pray that Kyle wouldn't find her.

"Get back here you filthy whore!" he shouted. "You're going to pay for this! Do you hear me!"

Grace didn't make a sound but she couldn't hold back her tears. She prayed for death. In that moment someone was standing next to her. She forced herself to look up. Rebekah's brother. He was looking at her emotionlessly. Grace lowered her head and closed her eyes. She was done begging. She didn't care what he would do to her. Maybe he would be merciful and just kill her.


	8. Pretty little human

Chapter 8

Pretty little human

Kol had been around a long time and he had seen it all. He hadn't thought that anything could affect him anymore. But now when he looked at the fragile helpless girl lying on the ground in front of him, he actually felt something that he couldn't explain. He could do anything to her. She was completely at his mercy. And yet… He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before. She was completely broken. He had seen it in her eyes when she had looked at him. Merely the idea of hurting her, felt…what? Wrong?

He never felt compassion towards his prey. Why would she be any different? Kol heard a car stopping in front of the house. The junkies from the cemetery. They were here because Grace's brother had sold her to them. That was just disgusting. Kol had figured out what was going on when he had seen Grace coming out from the window and that brother of hers shouting after her.

Kol kneeled and lifted her gently in his arms. She didn't resist. There was no expression on her face. She had just given up. He could saw that she was injured but first he needed to take her away from this place. That was even more important than killing those bastards. They seemed to be looking for her with flashlights.

Kol tried to be careful when he started to move with his vampire speed. He was going to take a shortcut through the woods. He could hear her gasping in shock. She was squishing his shoulders. Obviously she was in pain. He stopped after a while and looked at her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"How badly are you injured?" he asked.

She didn't say anything. Her whole body was shaking.

"Just hold on, ok, we're almost there."

She didn't even seem to hear him. She looked so pale. Fortunately it didn't take long before they reached the mansion. Kol carried her in and bumped into Klaus. He looked stunned.

"What the hell?" he asked angrily. "Why are you bringing that girl here?"

"Why not?" Kol replied and walked right pass him.

"That is just sick Kol, even I wouldn't do something like that!"

Kol ignored him and carried Grace into his room. He placed her gently on his bed. She was barely conscious.

"Ok…" he murmured. "Let's see then."

There were bruises all over her body and he was pretty sure that some of her bones were broken. She tried desperately to move away when he sat next to her and lifted her head on his lap.

"Please… No more…" she said so quietly that he could barely hear her.

"Shh, it's ok", he said and lifted her head.

Her eyes widened when she saw his face changing. She tried one last time to get away but he held her still. He bit his wrist and placed it onto her mouth. She was panicking and fighting like her life would depend on it. Kol tried to be as careful as he could but he had to force her to swallow his blood. Finally she stopped struggling. Kol stroked her hair calmingly and wiped her tears away.

"There, it's all over now. How are you feeling sweetheart?"

Grace was staring at him fearfully. Kol grinned.

"Not much of a talker, are you? That's ok, I don't like yakking anyway."

"What do you want?" she asked.

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"How about we start with some manners? I believe it is customary to say thank you when someone helps you."

She looked at him cautiously.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't so hard now was it? And you're welcome sweetheart."

She was still on his lap and he couldn't help but touch her cheek. It made her flinch. She tried to get away from him.

"Relax sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you."

Obviously she didn't believe him.

"Please let me leave then", she said tensely.

"Where are you going to go? Back home to your brother and his friends?"

Grace looked shocked and started to squirm on his lap.

"Let me go!"

Kol rolled his eyes. Why did she have to be so hysterical?

"Fine."

She got on her feet and started to back away. Then she seemed to realize that she was only wearing her underwear so she tried to cover her body with her hands. Kol looked at her curiously.

"How did you…What are you?" she managed to ask.

"I'm a vampire", Kol said casually. "How about you?"

She seemed to be hysterical again. Kol sighed and stood up. She was shaking and he could saw that she could barely stand.

"This is ridiculous, you need to rest", he said calmly. "Come here."

She shook her head and tried to get to the door but her legs didn't hold her. Kol caught her before she fell on the floor and carried her back to the bed. He removed the covers and tucked her in.

"Rest now."

She was still looking at him cautiously but she couldn't keep her eyes open for long. The combination of shock and drinking his blood had exhausted her. Kol looked at her and sighed. Now what? What was he supposed to do with her? For some reason the thought of letting her go felt…unpleasant. And besides, why would she possible want to go back to that place? But on the other hand she was terrified of him and apparently he couldn't compel her to forget that. Kol hadn't even thought about that before. That would definitely be a problem. He looked at her and touched her hair.

"My pretty little human", he murmured. "What am I going to do with you?"


	9. Meetings

Chapter 9

Meetings

Grace opened her eyes. She felt dizzy. Where was she? This definitely wasn't her bed. Then she started to remember. Rebekah's brother… Her heart started to beat faster. She lifted the covers and got up. She didn't see him in the room. And she was still wearing her underwear. That was a relief. He hadn't taken advantage of her when she had been unconscious. At least she didn't think so. He wasn't human. He was…what? A vampire? Was that possible?

She definitely needed to get out of here. But first she needed some clothes. Grace opened a door to a huge walk-in closet. It was full of expensive men's clothes and shoes. And several mirrors. Seriously? She grabbed the first shirt and jeans she could find. Obviously they were too big for her but she couldn't walk around in her underwear.

She went to the door and opened it as quietly as she could. Thankfully it wasn't locked. She saw a long hallway. Which way should she go? She had no idea. Grace couldn't remember how she had got here. She decided to go right. She tried to move as silently as she could but she felt that everyone could hear her heart beating like a drum. How big was this damn place?

She reached the end of the hallway and looked both ways. Great, more doors and hallways. She took a quick look behind her to make sure that no one was coming after her. The hallway was empty. She sighed for relief and turned just to see a man standing right in front of her. She froze. The man, who was tall and was wearing a black suit, was looking at her emotionlessly.

"And who might you be?" he asked calmly.

Grace tried desperately to think.

"I…I was just leaving. Could you please show me which way is the door?" she asked as casually as she could.

The man looked at her from head to toes.

"Right, you must wonder why I'm wearing these clothes", Grace said and let out a nervous laugh that sounded desperate even in her own ears. "I was just going to borrow them, I swear."

There was still no expression on the man's face.

"Hmm, I see. Follow me please", he said.

Grace was starting to panic.

"Please… I just want to leave; I'm not going to tell anyone about…anything."

The man looked at her calmly.

"Please follow me miss, unless you wish me to carry you."

Grace started to back away.

"I wouldn't do that…" he started but Grace was already running.

The man was in front of her in a second. She started to scream. He grabbed her chin and made an eye contact.

"Could you please stop that and calm down", he said

Grace tried to run to the other way but before she could even blink he had lifted her in his arms. He was looking at her curiously.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

He ignored her and started to carry her bridal style. She was fighting as hard as she could but it was useless. Apparently he wasn't a human either. This couldn't be happening. He carried her to a big living room. She could saw Kol and some other man standing there. That made her panic. She tried desperately to make this man to let her go. He didn't seem to care at all that she was hitting and kicking him.

"I believe you have some explaining to do", he said looking at Kol.

He grinned.

"So you met my new pet. Cute, isn't she?"

Grace stopped struggling and looked at him.

"What?" she asked shocked.

Kol was still grinning. The man let her go. She ran to the door immediately but Kol appeared in front of her. She backed away looking at all the three men cautiously. The man who had carried her sighed.

"What is this Kol?"

"I told you Elijah, she is my new pet."

"No I'm not!" Grace yelled before she could stop herself.

The third man who hadn't said anything yet chuckled.

"That is quite a wildcat you got there, little brother. Are you sure you can handle her since you can't compel her?"

"Yes, I noticed that too", the tall man said. "Why is that?"

Kol shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

Grace couldn't understand what they were talking about.

"Listen", she said as calmly as she could. "I don't know anything and I won't say anything to anyone about you or…anything. Please just let me go."

Kol smiled and took a step closer to her.

"Sorry sweetheart but that's not going to happen."

Grace looked at him trying not to show her fear.

"What do you want from me?"

Kol touched her cheek still smiling. She backed away.

"We'll get to that later. But right now you need some food so come with me."

Grace didn't move. Kol sighed.

"Do I have to carry you?"

"Do I have to kick you?" she replied angrily.

The third man chuckled again.

"Well, someone is certainly going to be henpecked", he said mockingly.

Kol's face turned blank. There was a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You will do as I say like a good little pet", he said coldly.

Grace was too afraid to say anything. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She didn't resist. That would just make him angrier. She had seen that look many times before. In Frank's eyes. And Kyle's. Why hadn't she just kept her mouth shut? He could definitely hurt her much worse than Frank or Kyle ever could. He was carrying her back to his room. What was he going to do to her? She was too scared to even think about it.


	10. Get a goldfish

Chapter 10

Get a goldfish

Grace forced herself to stay as calm as possible when Kol carried her in his room and closed the door. She backed away as soon as he put her down. He was looking at her coldly.

"Let's make something clear right now", he started menacingly. "For now on you will do exactly what I say. And you will never use that tone with me again, especially in front of my brothers."

Grace couldn't help but stare at him. She was starting to understand what this was about. His brother's comment about him being henpecked... This was about his ego. Unbelievable. The big bad vampire, or what ever he was, was just as pathetic like all the other men. Before Grace could stop herself, she started to laugh. Kol looked stunned. But that didn't last long. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"You find this funny?" he asked icily.

Grace cleared her throat and tried to look serious.

"Sorry", she murmured. "It's nothing personal."

Kol stared at her clearly annoyed.

"Do you have any idea who you are dealing with, little human?"

"Well…you said that you're a vampire, right?"

"Yes and do you honesty think that it is wise to annoy a vampire?"

"No but if my presence annoys you why won't you just let me go?"

Kol grinned.

"Because my little human, I thought about what to do with you and I decided to keep you."

Grace's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yes, I have always wanted a pet."

Grace couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could barely hide her anger. Who did he think he was?

"Then get a goldfish or something, I'm not a pet", she said tensely.

He looked at her that annoying, arrogant smile on his face.

"You know what sweetheart; you are exactly what I want you to be. And now I want you to be my pet."

Grace looked at him coldly.

"Meaning what? You want me to crawl on the floor and call you master?"

Kol looked amused.

"Maybe, we'll see. But first you will learn to obey me."

"And what if I don't?"

Kol smiled and touched her cheek.

"I have ways to teach you."

Grace couldn't hold back her anger anymore although she knew that making him angry was probably a suicide. In that moment she just didn't care.

"What are you going to do? Hit me? Rape me? Kill me? Go ahead, just do it, see if I care!"

His face turned blank again. She could feel his hand moving on her throat. She looked straight into his eyes. She wasn't afraid of death anymore. He leaned closer and touched her ear with his lips.

"You should be more careful what you wish for, my little human", he whispered. "You have no idea what I can do to you, believe me. I know how to make people suffer, I have centuries of experience. Would you like me to show you some of the tricks I learned back in the Middle Ages? Those people really knew how to torture someone."

Grace didn't say anything. She knew perfectly well that he meant every word. He wouldn't give her a quick and painless death. He looked at her for a moment before his lips curved into a smirk.

"I didn't think so. Now, let's start with the basic things. First of all, you will not leave this room or this house without my approval. And second…"

"No", Grace interrupted him. "I'm not going to stay in a same room with you."

He looked at her and started to laugh. It didn't sound like a happy laugh, though.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did you think that this is a negotiation? Well, I hate to break it to you sweetheart but it makes no difference to me what you want. You will simply obey me. Questions? Comments?"

"You're a jerk", Grace murmured.

Kol grinned.

"Thank you for your opinion. Now, where was I…Oh yes, the second rule…well, as I said, you will do what I say. Simple, isn't it?"

Grace scowled him.

"So what do you want me to do then…master?" she asked venomously.

Kol chuckled.

"That's more like it. Let's get you something to eat first. I don't want my little pet to be hungry."

"How noble of you."

"Loose the attitude sweetheart, it won't do you any good." He paused and touched her face with both of his hands.

"I can be good to you if you don't annoy me."

"Why are you doing this?" Grace asked desperately. "Why can't you just let me go?"

"Go where?" he asked coldly. "Back home to your brother? You know what; you should be thanking me for wanting to keep you. Or did you enjoy it?"

Grace slapped him as hard as she could. He looked surprised.

"You have no idea what you're talking about", she snapped and ran to the bathroom. He didn't try to stop her. She was shaking and she had to sit on the floor. Don't cry… Don't you dare cry…

She couldn't stop herself. Maybe it was best to let it all out. He could mock her if he wanted. He wasn't going to let her go. But the saddest thing was that he was right. Where would she go? Back to that house? She never called it home because it wasn't her home. It was her hell. Not that this place would be any better. It was just different kind of hell. It didn't really matter. She had never believed in heaven anyway.


	11. Naughty boy

Chapter 11

Naughty boy

Why did all females have to be so difficult? Grace had locked herself in the bathroom and she was refusing to come out. Sure, he could easily break the door but why bother? She would have to come out sooner or later unless she wanted to starve. Kol thought that he might as well get some clothes for her. Rebekah's clothes would probably fit her. He would buy her some new clothes after she would learn how to behave. Kol headed to Rebekah's room and bumped into her in the hallway. She was smirking.

"Bekah, good, I need some of your clothes…"

"Sooombody's in trooouble", she said grinning.

Kol rolled his eyes. His sister could be very annoying sometimes.

"What?"

"Mother wants to speak with you. Have you been a naughty boy?"

Kol grinned.

"Of course not. Where is she?"

"In her room."

"Ok. And could you give my pet some of your old clothes? Mine are too big for her."

Rebekah snorted contemptuously.

"Fine but I don't get why you bother to clothe her at all. Or is she some kind of long-term project of yours?"

Kol shrugged.

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet."

He went to his mother's door and knocked.

"Come in", Esther's voice said.

Kol opened the door and walked in. Esther was sitting on a couch looking at him calmly.

"Mother", he greeted her.

"My son", Esther started. "What it this I heard of you keeping a human girl in your room?"

Kol grinned.

"She is my new pet."

"Kol", Esther scolded. "You can not keep her here."

Kol smiled at her.

"With all due respect mother, I don't take orders from anyone. Not even you."

Esther gave him a disapproval look.

"Kol…"

"If you don't want me to keep her here, I can simply leave and take her with me. Would you prefer that?"

Esther sighed.

"You took that girl from her home…"

"Where she was abused by her brother, so I only did her a favor. You should be proud of me."

His mother didn't seem to agree.

"I do not wish you to leave my son but I do not like this. What exactly are you planning to do with this girl?"

Kol grinned.

"She'll be fine; I'll feed her and clothe her and everything. You always say that I need to learn to be more responsible."

"Yes, but this is not quite what I had in mind…"

Kol was starting to get annoyed.

"Do you want me to stay here or not?"

Esther looked tense.

"Yes, but I also want you to treat that girl properly."

"Of course mother, she'll be just fine."

Esther didn't say anything else so Kol walked out. He hated when someone tried to tell him what to do. He simply didn't take orders. Not from anyone.

...

Grace dried her eyes and forced herself to stand up. She didn't want to go out. Why would she? She definitely didn't want to see that bastard. Someone knocked the door.

"I brought you some clothes", a woman's voice said. She sounded bored.

Grace opened the door and saw Rebekah. She was carrying a pile of clothes. She looked at her from head to toes and rolled her eyes.

"You should get changed; you look ridiculous in Kol's clothes."

"Thanks", Grace murmured.

Rebekah thrust the clothes to her and turned to the door.

"Please wait", Grace said quickly.

She sighed and turned around.

"Yes?"

Grace wasn't actually sure what she wanted to say.

"Are you a vampire too?" was the first thing that came out.

Rebekah looked bored.

"Hmm, let me think. My brothers are vampires so naturally I'm a tooth fairy."

"Ok, sorry that I asked", Grace said tiredly. Her day had been bad enough without any more sarcastic comments.

Rebekah looked at her for a moment.

"Have my brother fed you?" she asked.

Grace really wanted to shout that she wasn't a pet but she managed to control herself. She didn't think that Rebekah said that to offend her.

"No", she murmured.

"Typical", Rebekah snorted. "Get changed and come with me then."

Grace looked at her cautiously. Rebekah sighed.

"Are you waiting for an invitation or something? Do you want to eat or not?"

Grace hadn't really noticed how hungry she was so she looked at the clothes Rebekah had brought her and picked a pair of expensive looking jeans and a beige shirt. She was relieved to get rid of Kol's clothes. She followed Rebekah to the kitchen. It looked very clean and modern, everything seemed to be new. Rebekah opened the fridge.

"So what do you eat?" she asked.

"I'm a vegetarian", Grace said.

For some reason, that seemed to amuse Rebekah.

"Right. In that case there's bread or…bread."

"I think I'll take bread."

"Good choice. Since you are Kol's, I'll tell him to buy you some suitable nourishment."

"I'm not his", Grace said trying to sound calm.

Rebekah seemed amused.

"Sure, what ever you say. But a little advice, you might not want to get on his bad side; he can be quite an asshole. Not to mention he's a psychopath."

"That's not a very nice thing to say my dear sister", Kol said. He was standing at the door. Rebekah smiled.

"Maybe not but it's the truth."

"Yes, I know. And it seems that you managed to get my little human out from the bathroom."

Grace scowled him.

"You have to buy her some food", Rebekah said. "She's a vegetarian."

Kol looked amused.

"Good to know. So she's kind of like a bunny or something."

Grace really wanted to kick him. What a bastard. She ignored him and took some bread from the fridge. She was hungry.

"Just remember to feed her more often", Rebekah said before she left.

"Yes, yes."

Grace turned her back to him and started to eat.

"Are you still pouting, my little human?" he asked when she was finished.

Grace didn't say anything. She wasn't going to talk to him.

"Fine, I like silence. Now come."

She didn't move. He sighed.

"I thought we've been over this already. You can walk or I can carry you. Your choice."

Grace scowled him but she stood up. She didn't want him to come near her. He grinned.

"That's my girl. We are going to have so much fun together."

"I would rather stick my hand in a blender", Grace murmured.

Kol chuckled.

"What a little firecracker you are. I am going to enjoy taming you."

Grace walked pass him holding her head up. She was scared but she wasn't going to show it. Not to him. It was probably exactly what he wanted. Well, he could just go to hell.


	12. Feminine mood swings

Chapter 12

Feminine mood swings

Kol was sitting on the bed looking at his little human curiously. She was sitting on the armchair glaring at him fierily. Sure, she was petite and fragile but she also had spirit. Who would have known? He had thought her as a helpless, timid type. He didn't know how many times had that worthless brother of hers beaten her up but apparently it hadn't broken her spirit. But why hadn't she told mommy and daddy? That seemed strange. Kol grinned and tapped the bed.

"Come here", he said.

He could saw her body tensing. It wasn't difficult to see what she thought he was going to do.

"No", she said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Kol smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart, do you really think that someone as good-looking as me have to force women to have sex with me?"

Grace rolled her eyes.

"Not to mention you have such a charming personality", she murmured.

"I'm glad you think so sweetheart. Now come here."

"Why?"

"Because I say so. If you know what's good for you, you won't make me ask again."

Grace scowled him but she stood up.

"What ever you say, master."

She sat on the bed as far away from him as possible. Kol moved closer and touched her hair.

"I'm curious about something", he said. "Didn't your parents ever notice that your brother was abusing you?"

Grace seemed tense.

"I'm not going to talk about my personal things with you", she said emotionlessly.

"What, issues with mommy and daddy?"

"Frank isn't my father", she snapped. "My father is dead."

"Oh, I see. How did it happen?"

"That's none of your business", she said angrily and tried to get up but Kol grabbed her shoulders.

"Easy now my little human, remember who's in charge here."

She froze and started to laugh bitterly.

"In charge…That is what you all want isn't it?"

Kol stared at her.

"What?"

"Oh, don't worry master, I'll remember exactly who's in charge", she said icily. "And if you think I'm not humble enough, I'm sure you can show me my place. Isn't that what you big strong men do?"

What was wrong with this girl? Apparently she had no instinct of self preservation. Kol turned her around and pinned her on the bed. She didn't even try to get away. She was just gazing him emotionlessly.

"It seems that I really have a lot of training to do with you my little human. I may not be able to compel you but…"

"What does that mean?" she interrupted him.

Kol leaned closer so his lips were almost touching hers.

"It means that for some reason I can't control your mind but I can certainly control your body, believe me."

"I'm sure you can", she replied coldly.

There was no emotion on her face but Kol could hear her heart beating fast. She was afraid; there was no doubt about it. He smirked. This could be a great opportunity to teach her some manners. He caressed her cheek softly. She closed her eyes. Her whole body was shaking. He touched her neck and her lips.

"No…" she said quietly.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

She opened her eyes.

"No!" she yelled. "No, no, no!"

She was hitting his chest and trying to push him away. Her sudden reaction surprised him. She was hysterical.

"Hey, calm down…"

"I said no! Get off me Kyle!"

"What?"

Suddenly she stopped struggling but her body was still shaking. It took a moment before she could speak.

"I meant Kol…" she murmured.

Kol looked at her for a while before he stood up. Grace got on her feet as well and backed down to the farthest corner of the room. Her heart was still beating like a drum.

"What was that?" Kol asked calmly.

"I don't like to be touched", she replied tensely. She didn't look at him.

"I can see that."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, perhaps you should get some sleep now, it's late after all", he said.

She gasped and looked at him.

"I can't sleep here."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"I already told you, I have no need to force anyone to have sex with me so stop being hysterical already."

"No, you don't understand", Grace said. She sounded desperate. "You don't want to sleep in the same room with me."

"And why is that, sweetheart? Do you snore or something?"

She bit her lip.

"Please just let me sleep in some other room. Lock me in if you want, I don't care."

Kol was really starting to be curious.

"Tell me why and maybe I'll consider your request."

Her face turned blank. Then she started to smile.

"You know what, forget it. Actually I want to sleep here."

Kol stared at her. He honestly couldn't understand this girl and her feminine mood swings.

"May I take a shower?" she asked still smiling.

"Go ahead", Kol replied.

Grace took something from the pile of clothes Rebekah had given her and went to the bathroom. Kol shook his head. Women… He would probably never understand them. Grace murmured something before she closed the bathroom door. Kol wasn't really paying attention what it was.

"Don't tell me that I didn't try to warn you…"


	13. Let it all burn

Chapter 13

Let it all burn

When Grace closed her eyes, she was sure that this would be one of those nights. It always happened when she was upset. And now she definitely was. She didn't feel guilty for not saying anything to Kol. She had asked him to let her sleep in some other room. And besides, he was her captor. But he had also saved her from Kyle and his friends. Maybe she should say something…

"Sweet dreams my little pet", Kol whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.

That really made her lost her temper. He wanted a pet, fine then. He would get a very exotic pet. And he had wanted her to sleep in his bed. That wasn't very smart. But that was his problem. The fire wouldn't hurt her so she had nothing to be afraid of. Grace was tired so it didn't take long before she fell asleep. Kol looked at her for a moment before he walked out and closed the door behind him. He headed to the living room. Elijah and Finn were playing chess and Klaus was watching TV a class of scotch on his hand.

"How's it going with your pet?" Klaus asked.

Kol smirked.

"Oh, she certainly is a feisty little thing but that will make taming her even more fun."

Elijah gave him a disapproval look.

"You should let her go", he said calmly.

"And why would I do that?" Kol asked. "I'm just getting started with her."

Elijah sighed.

"That is what I am afraid of."

"Oh come on", Kol snorted. "She's better off being my pet than her brother's punching bag."

"She is a person, not some domestic animal", Elijah said coldly.

"Stop being such a buzzkill", Klaus said. "Kol is just having some fun."

"Fun?" Elijah repeated. "Do you think that she sees it like that?"

"Why would I care?" Kol said annoyed. "She's just a human! A very jumpy human, I might add."

"Why is that?" Klaus asked.

"She became hysterical when I touched her cheek. That was just ridiculous."

"Well, maybe you just have that kind of affect on women", Klaus said grinning. "Just borrow her to me and I will show you how it is done."

Kol scowled him.

"Get your own pet, that one is mine."

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Your move", Finn said calmly. "And you two are disgusting", he added.

Kol and Klaus looked at him.

"Not all of us can be golden boys like you", Kol said mockingly.

Finn didn't say anything. He was just looking at the chessboard carelessly. Kol had never really understood him, not even when they were still human.

"So where's Bekah?" he asked.

"Probably spending time with her toy boy", Klaus replied. "By the way, I trust you remembered to clean up."

"What?" Kol asked.

"When you took that girl. You did compel her family not to look for her, didn't you?"

Kol had forgotten that whole thing. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, don't tell me…"

"I'll take care of it right now, ok?" he said annoyed.

He was just heading to the door when the loud beeping started.

"What the hell…"

"It's the fire alarm", Klaus said. They all stood up and headed to the hallway. Kol could smell the smoke. It was coming from his room. He opened the door and saw Grace sitting on the bed that was on fire. The flames had surrounded her but she didn't seem scared at all. Actually she was touching the flames gently like she would be petting them or something. Kol couldn't do anything but stare at her. His brothers seemed stunned as well. Suddenly Grace raised her head and looked at them. She seemed very calm when she stood up and walked through the flames. There wasn't a scratch on her although her nightgown seemed to be partly burned.

"You might want to get some water", she said calmly.

Elijah was the first one who started to act. He disappeared and returned few seconds later with a bucket of water. Finn followed his example. It didn't take long before they had put the flames out. Grace was sitting on the armchair looking at them.

"I think you have some explaining to do", Kol said staring at her.

She shrugged.

"I told you that you don't want to sleep in the same room with me. Maybe you should have listened."

"What the hell is this girl?" Klaus asked.

Grace looked at him emotionlessly. She didn't say anything.

"Answer the question", Kol commanded.

Grace smiled.

"Of course, master. You want to know what I am." She paused and they all looked at her. "I'm just your pet."

Kol lost his temper and yanked her on her feet.

"You think you can play games with me? Fine, let's play then."

He threw her over his shoulder and moved to the cellar with his vampire speed. Klaus was a bit of traditionalist so when he had renovated the mansion, he had also built a dungeon to the cellar. It was a lot similar than the ones they used to have back in the days. The walls, the floor and the ceiling were made of stone. Kol opened the door and pushed Grace in.

"Let me know when you feel like talking", he said coldly and closed the door. She didn't say anything. Kol marched back upstairs. He certainly wasn't in a good mood. He would definitely get to the bottom of this.


	14. Without hope, without fear

Chapter 14

Without hope, without fear

Grace curled up on the floor trying to get some sleep. That bastard could have at least given her a pillow or something. Her prison cell was completely empty. There were nothing but the floor, the walls and the ceiling, all made of stone. It was dark and cold but fortunately she was never cold. Her fire always kept her warm.

Grace wrapped her arms around herself and hummed quietly. She wasn't afraid anymore. He could do what ever he wanted. It was kind of depressing but she actually had nothing to lose. She had no family that cared about her, no friends that would miss her, no hopes and dreams for the future. Every day had been a struggle. She was just tired of being a doormat. The thought of death was actually liberating.

Grace ripped a piece from her long peachy nightgown and placed it under her head. The fabric was very soft although the fire had made holes on it. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep when the door opened. Grace blinked when the light suddenly hit her eyes. It was coming from the hallway; there were no lights in her cell. She stood up and backed away. She saw a man standing at the door. It wasn't Kol; it was one of his brothers. The one who had mocked him about being henpecked.

"Hello, love", he said with a strong British accent.

Grace continued to back away.

"What do you want?" she asked.

In the next second he was in front of her.

"Watch your tongue, you are in my house", he said coldly.

"Not willingly", she murmured.

He smirked and touched her face.

"Let's make something clear sweetheart. When I ask you a question, you will answer me or else I will hurt you. Do you understand?"

"You are probably going to hurt me anyway", she stated.

He looked amused.

"Perhaps, but you should know that I can be quite mean when I'm angry, so try not to anger me. Just a friendly advice."

"Ok, thanks", Grace murmured. She was waiting for him to get to the point.

"Now, let's start with that little fire stunt of yours. What are you?"

Grace didn't say anything. What kind of answer could she give that would satisfy him? The truth was that she didn't know what she was. A demon? A freak? He grabbed her arm roughly.

"Answer me", he demanded.

He was hurting her arm but she didn't really care. She had been through much worse.

"You are really testing my patience, sweetheart", he said menacingly. He paused before he continued. "Kol told me that your brother sold you to some junkies."

Grace flinched but she managed to control herself quickly.

"Well, I hope it gave you a good laugh", she said coldly.

He smiled.

"Maybe you think that is the worst that could happen to you but believe me, it's not."

He leaned closer and sniffed her hair. Grace couldn't stop herself from shivering.

"Hmm, so you are smart enough to be afraid of me", he said smiling. "Good for you."

Grace felt the anger inside of her. Another man who wanted to hurt her.

"Do it then", she snapped. "Or are you going to beat me up first? Is that how you like it?"

He looked at her curiously.

"Someone has done that to you before, isn't that right?"

Grace kept her face emotionless.

"So who was it? Father? Brother? Boyfriend?"

She didn't say anything. She definitely wasn't going to cry in front of him. He was about to say something when a voice from the door stopped him.

"Niklaus! What are you doing?"

It was Kol's other brother, Elijah, if she remembered correctly.

"I'm just having a little chat with our guest. After all, she tried to burn my house tonight", Klaus said smiling.

"I didn't do that on purpose", Grace said angrily before she managed to stop herself. "Just let me go and I won't be here to bother you."

"I don't think so", Klaus replied cheerily. "What kind of brother would I be if I would let my little brother's pet to run away?"

"That's enough", Elijah said calmly. "Come with me miss."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Do you want her to burn the whole house down?"

Elijah looked at Grace.

"Are you planning to do that?"

"No", she replied as calmly as she could.

Elijah held out his hand for her.

"Come on then."

Grace looked at him and decided that she would rather take her chances with him than with Kol's other brother. She went quickly to the door and followed him upstairs.

"We have several spare rooms so I'm sure we can find you a place to sleep", Elijah said.

"Thank you", Grace replied quietly.

Elijah smiled.

"There's no need to thank me."

He opened one of the doors in the hallway. Grace entered the room that was very nice. There was a king-size bed, a dressing table, an armchair, a bookshelf and a big closet.

"Perhaps I should bring you a fire extinguisher, just in case", Elijah said calmly.

Grace couldn't help but smile.

"That would be great, thank you. I usually just keep a bucket of water and a fire blanket next to my bed."

"I see. Do you need them very often?"

Grace nodded.

"But I don't do it on purpose. Usually when I have nightmares or…"

Elijah gave her a sympathetic look.

"I understand. I will be right back."

Grace suddenly realized that this had been the first time when she had spoken about this with anyone. How strange.

...

It was morning when Kol returned from hunting. He had needed some kind of distraction. That girl really knew how to test his patience. Today he was going to get some answers. He was heading to the cellar when Klaus' voice stopped him.

"Kol, would you mind coming here for a second."

He sounded very annoyed.

"What?" Kol asked when he walked to the living room.

"Oh, nothing. Just this."

Klaus showed him the local newspaper. Grace's picture was on the front page. "Have you seen this girl?" the text under the picture said. Kol cursed.

"Yes", Klaus said smiling. "And there's more."

He turned the TV on. Grace's picture was in the morning news as well.

"Apparently someone had told the police that your little pet was kidnapped. Nice work."

Kol gave him an annoyed look.

"I'll fix this."

"I hope so. We don't need any unnecessary attention at the moment."

"Yes, yes. I'll go to the cellar first", Kol said and headed to the door.

"She's not there."

Kol turned to him.

"What?"

Klaus was grinning.

"Elijah took her to the third guestroom."

Kol felt his anger rising again. Who did Elijah think he was? That girl needed to be trained so she was going right back to the cellar. He opened the door of the third guestroom. She was sleeping on the bed curled up like a kitten. She was holding a pillow tightly against her chest. There was a fire extinguisher next to the bed. Kol just stood there and looked at her. She looked so tiny and vulnerable. Not that he cared of course. But he might as well let her sleep. He could have a chat with her later.


	15. The ugly truth

Chapter 15

The ugly truth

Klaus looked at his guests trying to decide were they serious or not. He reached the conclusion that they were serious. How amusing. He gave them one of his most charming smiles.

"So, let me get this straight", he started. "You have always hated me and plotted to get me killed and now you want me to help you out?"

"Yes", Elena said calmly.

Klaus started to laugh.

"That's a good one."

Bonnie and Caroline gave him an angry look.

"Just tell your brother to let that girl go", Bonnie said. "It's not much to ask."

"Hmm, so you want me to tell my brother that he's grounded and take his toys away. I don't think so."

"When is Elijah going to be here?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, he had some errands to run. And besides, he won't help you."

"You don't know that…"

"Oh, but I do. You see, my siblings and I have a mutual understanding not to intervene each others business unless of course it is absolutely necessary. And believe me; in this case it's not."

"You can't just keep that girl here…" Caroline started angrily.

"And why is that, love?" Klaus asked smiling.

Caroline looked uncomfortable.

"Can we at least speak to her?" Elena asked.

"No, you can't", Kol said.

All three girls turned to the door. Kol had just entered Klaus' study.

"And how do you even know that she's here?" he asked annoyed.

"Rebekah told Matt", Elena said.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Of course. But as I said, you are not going to speak with my pet so you might as well leave."

"Your pet?" Bonnie repeated angrily. "She's a person, not a pet!"

Kol looked bored.

"What ever. Don't let the door hit you on the way out", he said and walked out.

"You can't let him do this", Caroline said looking at Klaus.

"Alright then ladies", he said smiling. "I tell you what; I will make sure that my brother will act like a responsible pet owner. If he wants to keep that girl, he will have to feed her and everything. Happy now?"

None of them seemed happy.

"Off you go then when I'm still in a good mood."

Bonnie was about to say something but Elena touched her hand warningly. They left without saying a word. Klaus leaned back on his chair.

"Have my big bad brother become a softy?" Kol asked grinning.

Klaus gave him an annoyed look.

"What?"

"Why are you letting them speak to you like that? I mean, I know why you need the doppelganger but that's no reason to put up such arrogance. They think that they can just march in here and make demands…Really?"

"Hmm, perhaps you are right, I have been too nice. But first things first, I have decided to come with you to your girls house."

"I can manage by myself, thank you."

"Well, better safe than sorry since her picture is all over the news now", Klaus stated.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Fine, come if you want. I think I'll wait until later so all the members of her family will be home."

"How many people are we talking about?" Klaus asked.

Kol realized that he wasn't sure.

"There is at least her mother, brother and stepfather. I have to ask her if there's anyone else."

"Stepfather, huh? Do you think he's the one who raped her?"

Kol stared at his brother.

"What?"

"Oh come on, it's not that hard to notice."

"What are you talking about?"

Klaus grinned.

"I had a little chat with her last night."

"You what?" Kol asked angrily.

"Relax, it was just a chat. But it seemed that she rather spoke with Elijah."

"What makes you think that someone had raped her?"

Klaus snorted.

"I'm not blind. But why would you care, she's just your pet, right?"

Kol didn't say anything. Her behavior actually started to make sense now. He couldn't believe that he hadn't notice that before. For some reason the thought that someone had touched her made him angry. He definitely needed to have a chat with her.

...

Grace couldn't remember the last time when she had slept so well. That was kind of strange since she was in the house full of vampires. She wondered what time it was. It must be at least noon already. The first thing she noticed was that she was hungry. She really hoped that someone would have got some food for her. But then again it was possible that Kol would drag her back to that cell. Why would he care if she was hungry?

Grace was heading to the door when she remembered that she was only wearing the partly burned nightgown. She would have to get some clothes from Kol's room. He probably wasn't too happy about her burning his bed though. Grace tried to open the door but it was locked. Great.

"Hello! Is anyone there?"

Apparently not. This was just perfect. She went to the window but it was locked as well. Maybe she could break the class, although it looked very thick. Grace was just thinking about her options when the door opened. Kol came in carrying a tray. She looked at him cautiously. Apparently that amused him.

"Here's some breakfast for you my little sleepyhead", he said smirking.

Grace looked at the tray. There was some toast, marmalade, cheese, tomatoes, apples, grapes, pancakes and a class of orange juice. Grace was stunned.

"You…made this?"

Kol laughed.

"Do you honestly think that I cook? We have staff for that."

"Oh."

Grace waited until he placed the tray on the table. She looked at him.

"Go ahead, you must be hungry", he said.

She didn't need to be told twice. She really was hungry. Kol sat on the bed and waited when she ate. She turned to him when she was finished.

"Are you going to take me back to that cell now?"

Kol grinned.

"That depends, are you going to be a good girl today?"

"Meaning what?"

"Well, first of all I have few questions I want you to answer."

Grace sighed. She might as well go back to that cell right now.

"Look, I don't have any answers, ok? I am what I am, that's all I can tell you…"

"That's not what I meant actually, but we will certainly talk about that too later. Right now I want to know about your family."

Grace stared at him.

"My family? What about them?" She tried to keep her voice calm.

Kol looked at her closely.

"Is there any other family members than your mother, brother and stepfather?"

"No."

"So it is just the four of you?"

"Yes. Why are asking about them?"

Kol ignored her question.

"What do you think about your stepfather?"

"I already told you that I'm not going to talk about my personal things with you", she replied tensely.

Kol looked at her for a moment.

"Hmm, I see. You will stay in this room for now", he said and stood up.

"What? For how long?"

"Until I say otherwise", he stated and walked out. Grace heard him locking the door.

This was just great. Her life was on the hands of a vampire who might get bored playing with her in any moment. That was something she just had to accept. Yes, her life was definitely getting better and better.


	16. My bad

Chapter 16

My bad

"Ok, so there are three people?" Klaus asked.

"Yes", Kol replied.

"Good, it should be easy enough to fix this mess of yours."

Kol snorted.

"I still don't see what's the big deal is."

"Well my dear brother, if we want to built a home here, it's not very wise to make a mess in our own backyard", Klaus replied. "We don't want to turn the whole town against us."

"What difference does it make? What can they possibly do?"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You were in that coffin for too long."

"And whose fault is that?" Kol asked venomously.

"Let's not go there right now. Is this the right place?"

Kol looked at the house in front of them.

"Yes."

Klaus stopped the car and they both got out. Kol knocked the door. A man who opened it was in his mid forties, he had a very short dark hair and dark eyes.

"Mr. Hart?" Kol asked smiling.

"Yes?" the man asked suspiciously.

"We would like to have a word with you about your daughter Grace."

"Stepdaughter", he corrected. "Are you reporters or something?"

"Yes, actually we are."

"I don't give any interviews for free. How much are you paying?"

Kol looked into his eyes.

"I think you want to talk to us for free."

The man looked at him angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about? Make an offer or get lost!"

Great. Apparently someone had given him vervain. Klaus took some bills from his wallet.

"500…1000. Is that enough?"

Frank took the money and counted them.

"Sure. Come in."

Frank led them to a very tidy living room. Grace's mother was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Ivy, these gentlemen are from…what paper did you say you are from?"

"Just from the local paper", Klaus said smiling.

Frank didn't really seem to care.

"Right. Well, this is my wife Ivy, she's Grace's mother."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hart", Kol said. "This must a difficult time for you."

"Sure", the woman said emotionlessly. "My daughter is missing. Who knows what those monsters are doing to her."

"Monsters?" Kol asked.

"The people who took her. It's just so terrible."

"Yes, I'm sure it is."

"But I'm sure you want to talk with my son", Frank said. "He's the real hero here."

"Really? How so?" Kol asked smiling.

Frank rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you done your research? It was all over news today! He got wounded when he tried to save poor Grace."

Kol wanted to laugh but he managed to control himself.

"Kyle! Come here!"

Kyle… Her brother's name was Kyle. Kol hadn't really pay attention to it before but now…

_"Get off me Kyle…"_

"What is it dad?" he asked.

Kyle was in his twenties, he had dark, greasy looking hair that reached almost on his shoulders. He had bandages on both of his hands.

"These gentlemen want to interview you", Frank said.

Kyle gave them an arrogant smile.

"Sure. So you want to know what happened when poor Grace was kidnapped."

Kol suppressed his urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes, that would be great."

"Ok, so there was only Grace and me here, you know, and then suddenly out of nowhere I heard the doorbell, you know. So of course I opened and I really blame myself for that. Poor Grace…"

He looked sad. He was a terrible actor though.

"So anyway, these three guys got in the house. I tried to stop them but they burned my hands with a lighter. And they took Grace. It was terrible. She ran upstairs and tried to lock herself in her room but they broke the door. Poor, poor Grace…"

"Right…" Kol murmured. "So what did these men look like?"

"Like I said to the police, they were wearing masks so I can't describe them. And I was in shock you know; I was so worried about Grace."

"Naturally. You must really care about your sister", Kol said smiling.

"Of course. Poor, poor Grace… I wish I could have saved her."

Frank tapped his shoulder.

"We all miss her but you did more than enough for her. You could have been killed, for heavens sake! I'm sure she's in the better place now."

Kol stared at him.

"So you think that she's dead?"

"What? No, of course not but we are trying to prepare just in case we won't get her back. Of course we are all hoping for the best."

"Yes", Grace's mother said emotionlessly. "We all love her very much."

"Yes we do", Kyle added.

Kol looked at all three of them and smiled.

"You want to know what I think. You are all liars."

They all looked stunned.

"Excuse me?" Frank asked angrily.

"Kol…" Klaus murmured warningly.

"No, I think I have heard enough", Kol said and marched out.

Klaus was right behind him.

"What the hell are you doing? We can't compel those people…"

Suddenly Kol stopped.

"You are absolutely right, brother. How about we use the plan B then."

"What…" Klaus started but Kol was already gone. The screaming in the house started almost immediately.

"Dammit Kol!" Klaus yelled.

Grace's mother ran out screaming hysterically. Klaus grabbed her and broke her neck. What a bloody mess. Klaus knew that Kol wouldn't be done any time soon so he waited outside. Finally the screaming stopped and Kol came out carrying a suitcase. Klaus scowled him.

"Do you have any idea how much work it will take to clean up this mess?" he asked angrily.

Kol shrugged.

"Sorry, brother. My bad."


	17. Eating habits

Chapter 17

Eating habits

Grace was really annoyed. Who did that guy think he was? She had been stuck in this room the whole day. She had tried to pass the time by taking a shower and reading but this still sucked. And would it kill him to bring her some clothes? She really wanted to say few things to him when he would show up. If he would show up. Finally Grace lost her temper and started to bang the door.

"Let me out! Someone! Anyone!"

To her surprise the door actually opened. Kol walked in carrying a suitcase. Grace scowled him.

"I'm not staying in this room for another minute…" she started angrily.

"That's not your decision now, is it?" Kol interrupted her smiling annoyingly.

"I'm not going to put up anymore of your…"

"Careful sweetheart. If you are naughty, I'm not going to give you this."

Kol lifted the suitcase.

"And what's that?" Grace asked.

Kol smirked and placed the suitcase on the bed.

"See for yourself."

Grace looked at him cautiously before she opened the suitcase. It was full of her things. Her clothes, her books, even her old teddy bear. It was a gift from her father so it had always been important to her. Grace was stunned.

"How did you…"

She wasn't really sure what she wanted to ask. Obviously he had been in that house but…

"Did you speak with my mom?"

"Yes", he replied calmly.

"Oh…Did she…What did she say?"

Kol shrugged.

"Not much, she didn't seem to be that worried about you."

That wasn't really a surprise but it still hurt. But she wasn't going to show that to him.

"Right…" Grace murmured.

"Anyway, the dinner is ready", Kol said. "Maybe you want to get dressed first."

"What? Oh, right."

Grace started to look for some clothes from the suitcase. She picked up a coral cardigan and a black skirt. She was grateful that there was some underwear in the suitcase as well, although she didn't particularly like the idea that Kol had ransacked her underwear drawer. When she looked up she noticed him staring at her.

"Excuse me", she said annoyed. "Could I have some privacy please?"

He smirked and turned around.

"That's not what I…"

"Relax sweetheart, I promise not to peek", he interrupted her. He was chuckling.

Grace rolled her eyes. Fine, she just wanted to get rid of her burned nightgown. She got dressed as quickly as she could.

"Ok, I'm ready."

Kol turned back to her. He still had that obnoxious smirk on his face.

"Come with me then."

Grace followed him to the dining room. When they got to the door, she heard someone arguing. Kol's brothers.

"That was completely irresponsible…"

"Hey, don't blame me; I'm not the one who mutilated those people! But I had to clean up."

"Don't you think that a fire will be a little suspicious…"

Kol cleared his throat. Klaus and Elijah turned to the door.

"Good evening", Elijah said smiling politely.

"Hi", Grace replied.

Klaus gave her a grin.

"Have you started any more fires sweetheart?" he asked.

"Not yet", she said.

Then Grace noticed that there was also a forth man in the room. She had seen him last night but didn't know who he was. He looked at her calmly and stood up.

"My name is Finn", he said. "I am their brother."

"Hi, I'm Grace", she replied. "So there's the four of you and Rebekah?"

"Yes and our mother", Finn said.

Grace stared at him.

"Your…mother?"

"Yes, I am afraid she won't be joining us this evening."

"Right…"

Grace really didn't know what to say. For some reason the thought that Kol even had a mother sounded strange. She wondered how that worked. Had they all born as vampires? She was just trying to decide was it appropriate thing to ask when Kol pulled out a chair for her.

"Thanks", she said when she sat down.

Kol and his brothers took a seat as well. Two women started to carry plates from the kitchen. Grace looked at the plates one of them put in front of her. There was some carrot soup, a Greek salad and mushroom ravioli.

"Thank you", she said as politely as she could.

"You're welcome miss", the woman replied.

Grace was surprised that Kol had remembered her being a vegetarian. Klaus looked amused.

"You actually eat that?"

"Yes", she replied. She couldn't understand why they all seemed to find that funny.

Apparently they were eating as well. That seemed strange.

"So you eat normal food?" she asked.

Kol grinned.

"Yes. It's not essential but we can eat if we want."

"Ok. I just thought vampires use a little different…nutrition."

She regretted her words immediately. The all four men were looking at her.

"It wasn't an offer", she said quickly.

There was a moment of silence before Kol and Klaus started to laugh. Finn and Elijah seemed amused as well. Grace felt her face turning red.

"She is adorable", Klaus said chuckling. "Maybe I should get a pet too."

"I'm not a pet", Grace said angrily.

She felt Kol's hand on her neck.

"Manners sweetheart", he said smiling but there was definitely a warning in his tone.

She scowled him and concentrated on her food. Stupid vampires.

...

_Georgia_

"Here you are, a double cheeseburger with fries. Enjoy your meal", Hope said giving the man her best fake smile.

"Hold on there young lady! You call this a double burger? It looks terrible! I want new one right now!"

Hope had to use all her self control for not saying to the guy where he could stick his double burger.

"Of course sir, I'll be right back."

Hope picked up his plate and took it to the counter.

"Hey Eddie, I need another one."

Elderly man, who was wearing a greasy apron, rolled his eyes.

"Coming right up."

"Thanks", Hope murmured.

The annoying guy was her only customer at the moment so she started to clean other tables. The TV was on like always but she didn't pay much attention to it until… Fire in a place called Mystic Falls Virginia. Why did that place sound so familiar? Three people dead. Their daughter was missing. Hope saw the picture. Grace Hart. Shit… Shit, shit, shit. How was this possible? Someone had definitely messed up. She marched to the counter.

"Sorry Eddie, but I have to quit."

Her boss stared at her.

"What?"

"Sorry but this is an emergency. I have to leave right now."

"What the hell are you talking about? Leave where?"

Hope sighed.

"To Virginia."


	18. Numb

Chapter 18

Numb

Caroline Forbes was on a mission. And this time she wasn't going to back down. She stopped her car in front of the Mikaelson mansion and walked determinedly to the door. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A woman who was wearing a maid's uniform opened the door.

"Hello", Caroline said smiling. "I'm here to see Klaus."

"And your name is?"

"Caroline Forbes."

"Just a moment please", the maid said and closed the door.

Caroline waited nervously until she came back.

"Mr. Mikaelson will see you now. Follow me please."

Caroline followed the maid to the living room. Klaus was sitting on the couch looking very laid-back.

"Caroline", he said grinning. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here to see your prisoner", she said determinedly.

Klaus looked amused.

"And where is the rest of the posse?"

"I came alone."

"Hmm, how very brave of you. I hate to disappoint you love, but I don't keep any prisoners."

"You know who I am talking about", she said coldly.

"I assume you mean my brother's pet."

"Yes, I want to see her."

"And why would I agree to that?"

Caroline bit her lip.

"If you do, you will get something in return."

Klaus' smirk grew wider.

"What might that be?"

"I will have a dinner with you", she replied calmly.

He looked at her curiously.

"I see. And how desperate do you think I am?"

Caroline shrugged.

"Fine, if you're not interested…" She turned to the door.

"I didn't say that", he said.

Caroline smiled before she turned back to him.

"So do we have a deal then?"

"First tell me why you want to talk to her."

"She is being hold here against her will by your psychopath brother so I want to know that she's alright", Caroline replied.

"Why do you care?"

Caroline looked at him calmly.

"Because I'm not heartless."

"Hmm. Fine, follow me then", Klaus said and got up.

For a moment Caroline was surprised that he had actually agreed. Klaus led her to a long hallway and unlocked one of the doors. They actually kept that girl locked up. Caroline really had to control herself that she didn't say anything. Klaus went in first.

"You have a visitor, sweetheart", he said.

"What? Who?"

Caroline walked in and saw Grace standing next to an armchair. At least she seemed unharmed.

"Hi Grace, do you remember me?"

She looked very cautious.

"Yes."

Caroline took few steps closer to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Grace looked confused.

"Yes, I… "

"Have they hurt you?"

She hesitated before she answered.

"Not really."

Caroline nodded and took Grace's hands between her owns.

"I am so sorry about your family and I wanted to ask if there's anything I can do…"

"What?" she interrupted her. "What about my family?"

Caroline gasped. Oh no.

"You don't know…" she murmured.

"I think it's time for you to go", Klaus said firmly and grabbed her shoulder. Caroline had forgotten that he even was there.

"No!" Grace said and grabbed Caroline's hand. "Please…tell me."

Caroline swallowed.

"There was a fire and…I'm so sorry."

Grace's face went blank.

"My mom is dead?"

"Yes, there were no survivors. I'm sorry."

Grace started to shake.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kol asked angrily. He had just walked in the room.

Grace tried to reach the armchair but she would have fallen if Caroline wouldn't have helped her.

"Get out", Kol said angrily.

Caroline looked at Grace who was just staring in front of her.

"I can't just leave her like this", Caroline said.

Kol looked at his brother.

"Take her out. Now."

Klaus nodded and grabbed Caroline's hand.

"We are leaving now, love."

Caroline tried to argue but Klaus led her determinedly to the door.

"Don't let him hurt her", Kol heard her saying before Klaus closed the door.

He looked at Grace who didn't move.

"Let's get you to bed", he murmured and lifted her in his arms. She didn't say anything when he placed her on the bed.

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Ok…"

Kol sat on the bed next to her. There was a long silence. Finally she said something but Kol had trouble understand her.

"What did you say sweetheart?"

"I'm a monster. I'm evil."

"What? Why would you say that?"

She turned her emotionless face on him.

"I just heard that my whole family is dead. Do you know what I feel now?"

Kol didn't know what to say.

"Nothing", she said quietly. "Absolutely nothing. What kind of person…"

She didn't continue. Kol had no idea what did people usually do in this kind of situations, so he just stroked her hand. She didn't tell him to leave so he stayed there until she finally fell asleep.

...

There were days when things just didn't work out. To Hope this was one of those days. Yesterday she has had to quit her job and say goodbye to the free accommodation in her boss's old trailer. And like that wasn't enough, today the lousy piece of junk she called her car had failed her. So now she was walking on the side of the road carrying a backpack and a small suitcase. It was all that she owned but she didn't really need anything more.

She never stayed in one place very long. Her stupid shoes were killing her. Hope sat down on the ground and changed her black leather boots into sneakers. They didn't look as good with her short black skirt and burgundy top but walking was much less painful. Her black hair was up in a ponytail. It didn't take long before a car stopped next to her. A group of college boys. Perfect.

"Hey baby!" one of them shouted. "Wanna have the best ride of your life?"

"Drop dead!" she replied. Her day had already been bad enough.

"Lesbian!" the boy yelled before they drove away.

"Yeah, you wish!"

What a great day indeed. But she had to keep going. It would be dark soon. She raised her thumb when she saw a car coming. But of course it didn't stop. Hope cursed silently and kept walking. The next car how ever did stop. Hope looked at the driver. He was a young guy who had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi", he said. "Do you need a ride?"

"Well, that depends. Are you a rapist or a serial killer?"

The guy looked stunned.

"No. Are you?"

Hope smiled.

"Not today."

She opened the door and got in.

"So where are you heading?" the guy asked.

"This small town called Mystic Falls."

"No way, me too!"

"Really? That's a coincidence."

"Yeah, I've been a way for a while but now I'm going home."

"Good for you. I'm Hope, by the way. Hope Weller."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jeremy Gilbert."

There was a moment of silence.

"So Jeremy Gilbert, what's your story?" Hope asked.

He looked at her.

"My story?"

"Yeah, everyone has one. So what's yours? You said you are going back home, where have you been?"

"In Denver. I studied there."

"Hmm. Did you like Denver?"

He shrugged.

"I guess but all my family and friends are in Mystic Falls, I grew up there. Have you ever been there before?"

"Yes but that was many years ago."

"So why are you going there now?" Jeremy asked.

"I need to find someone."

"Oh, ok."

Hope leant down to get a water bottle from her backpack.

"That's a nice tattoo", Jeremy said.

It took few seconds before she realized what he was talking about. The tattoo on the back of her neck.

"Thanks, it's an ancient symbol."

"Does it mean something?"

"Yes, it means fire."

"Oh, cool."

Hope smiled. That was one way to put it.


	19. The deepest feeling

Chapter 19

The deepest feeling

When Grace woke up she still felt exhausted. She had no idea how long she had slept. She didn't even know if it was a day or night. She got on her feet very slowly and walked to the window. When she opened the curtains, the light almost blinded her. Apparently it was a day. She closed the curtains and walked to the bathroom.

Her own reflection made her startle. She looked like a zombie or something. Not that it mattered but she still tried to clean herself up. Her eyes were swollen although she hadn't shed a tear. Of course she hadn't, she was a monster. She couldn't feel anything. No sadness, no pain, nothing. No, that wasn't completely true. Somewhere deep inside of her, she did feel something. She was relieved.

She knew how wrong it was but she was relieved that she would never have to go back to that house again. Frank would never beat her up again. Kyle would never come in her room again. Her mother wouldn't just watch without lifting a finger to help her. But it was wrong to feel like this. What kind of soulless person wouldn't grief her own mother's death? Grace was slowly starting to realize that she had no one left now. No mother, no father, no one. She just stood there motionlessly until someone knocked the bathroom door.

"Grace?"

That woke her to the reality.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?" someone asked. For some reason her mind had trouble to process what this person was saying.

"Sure", she replied without really thinking about it.

The door opened and Kol walked in.

"I thought you might want to eat something", he said calmly. "You slept a long time."

"Right, eat. Sure."

Kol looked at her closely.

"Did the sleeping help?" he asked.

Grace couldn't really understand the question.

"Sure. Sleeping is nice", she replied without looking at him.

"Right… I'm guessing this is one of those complicated emotional things. Could you help me out here? What do you need?"

"Need? I…" Grace had no idea what to say. She didn't need anything and she certainly didn't deserve anything. She was a terrible person.

Kol sighed.

"Ok then, come with me."

He took her hand and led her to the armchair.

"Wait here", he said.

"Sure", she replied.

Kol took another look of her before he walked out. This definitely wasn't his specialty. He guessed that she was in some kind of shock but he had no idea how to fix her. People and their feelings… Hopefully someone else would know what to do. Everyone else seemed to be in the dining room. Klaus and Rebekah were arguing about something, Elijah was rolling his eyes and Finn seemed as careless as usual.

"Ok, does anyone know how to deal with human feelings?" he asked.

All his siblings turned to look at him.

"Don't look at me", Klaus said. "Definitely not my cup of tea."

"Same here", Rebekah said. "Why are you asking?"

"I need someone to fix my pet."

"You broke her?" Rebekah asked.

"No! Well, kind of." Kol turned to his oldest brother. "Elijah, you know about this stuff, right?"

Elijah definitely didn't seem pleased.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Well… she knows now that her family is dead and she seems upset."

Elijah sighed.

"No kidding?"

"Maybe you should ask mother", Rebekah suggested.

"She does not want to be disturbed", Finn said.

"Where is she anyway?" Klaus asked. "I haven't seen her in couple of days."

"She is in her room", Finn replied. "She is not feeling well."

"What?" Klaus and Rebekah asked simultaneously.

"What's wrong with her?"

Finn looked at Klaus coldly.

"She was dead for a millennium. She needs time to adjust. She will let us know when she wants our company."

"Can we go back to my problem now?" Kol asked impatiently. "Elijah, would you mind?"

Elijah rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I really don't know what you expect me to do but I can try to talk to her. But don't think that I'm doing this for you."

"Sure, what ever."

"I think it is best that I speak with her alone", Elijah said.

"Fine, just fix her", Kol said.

Elijah didn't even bother to comment that. He walked to the guestroom where Grace was staying and knocked before opening the door. She was sitting on the armchair staring in front of her. She didn't seem to notice him at all.

"Grace?" Elijah said.

"Hmm?" she replied.

He sat on the bed beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Fine. Everything is fine", she said.

"That's good… I heard about your family and I'm sorry for your lost", Elijah said calmly.

Grace was quiet for a moment before she suddenly started to laugh hysterically.

"My lost? If you would only know…"

Elijah looked at her trying to understand what she was saying.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You want to know about my family? Frank was a sadistic bastard who beat me up regularly since I was 9. And Kyle? He was a junkie and a rapist! I was just 12 in the first time. 12! But in a way my mother was the worst. She knew and did nothing. She was my mother! She was supposed to protect me! You know what, I'm glad that they are dead because I hate them all!"

Elijah was stunned. Grace covered her mouth with her hand. She was shaking.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Elijah wrapped his arms around her. She squished his shoulders and started to sob.

"It's ok…" Elijah said as calmingly as he could.

Her sobs were getting louder. Elijah held still and stroked her back until she finally started to calm down.

"I'm going to hell…" she murmured.

Elijah pulled away and looked at her.

"Listen to me; you have every right to feel what ever you are feeling; no one can judge you for that."

Grace lowered her head.

"I don't know what to do…"

Elijah touched her shoulder and gave her a tissue.

"Well, how about I get you something to eat first?"

Grace hesitated before she nodded. Elijah was just about to stand up when Grace took his hand.

"I…"

Elijah smiled and nodded. He understood what she wanted to say.

"It's ok", he said and tapped her hand.

When Elijah opened the door, he saw all his siblings, except Finn, standing at the hallway. He gave them a disapproval look.

"You could have at least pretended to respect her privacy."

Rebekah shrugged.

"She was shouting so loud that we would have heard her anyway."

"You too Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"What? I was bored", Klaus said.

Elijah sighed and looked at Kol. There was no expression on his face.

"Just try to be sensitive with her", Elijah said calmly. "Obviously she has a lot of things to deal with."

"Would you mind taking her some food?" Kol asked emotionlessly. "I think I'm going out."

"Yes, I will take her some food", Elijah replied.

Kol turned around and walked away without saying a word.


	20. Family ties

**Thank you for all your feedback and I'm sorry about my grammar. I promise to work on it.**

Chapter 20

Family ties

_Missing before the fire. Kidnapped? Unreliable statement by Kyle Hart. The fire definitely unnatural. Arson. By same people who have Grace?_

Hope looked at her notes. She was definitely missing something here. The question was what? She took a sip from her class and looked at Grace's picture she had cut from a newspaper. She would do what ever was necessary to find her. But she would have to eventually sleep and eat something or she wouldn't be able to find anyone. Maybe she should check what kind of food they served in this Grill…

"Hi", someone said.

Hope raised her head and smiled.

"Well hello Jeremy Gilbert. How's it like to be back home?"

He shrugged.

"Not so bad."

Hope noticed two girls approaching them.

"This is my sister Elena and my friend Bonnie", Jeremy introduced them.

"Hi, I'm Hope."

"Hi. Are you a friend of Jeremy's?" his sister asked.

"He gave me a ride when my car broke down", Hope replied.

"Oh."

"So, have you found who you were looking for?" Jeremy asked.

"Actually no. You guys are locals right?"

"Yeah", Bonnie said.

"Maybe you can help me then; I'm looking for this girl."

Hope showed them Grace's picture. She could tell right away that they all recognized her.

"That's Grace", Jeremy said. "I heard that she was kidnapped or something."

Elena and Bonnie changed a quick look.

"Why are you looking for her?" Elena asked.

Hope smiled.

"Because I need to find her. Do you know where she is?"

"No", Elena said immediately. "How would I know?"

She was a good liar but not good enough. Interesting. Hope looked at the other girl.

"How about you?"

Her response was just as jumpy. No. Liar.

"Have you talked to the sheriff?" Bonnie asked. "They are investigating Grace's disappearance."

"Yes, I'm aware of that", Hope replied calmly.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't help", Elena said.

Hope smiled.

"Oh, that's ok; you can't tell me what you don't know, right?"

"Right. But it was nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I guess I'll see you around", Jeremy said.

"Maybe."

Hope looked at her notes again when Jeremy, Elena and Bonnie went to sit to another table. She had a lead now. And she definitely had means to get those girls to talk. Hope waited patiently when they ordered some food and started to eat. She pretended not to pay any attention to them. They seemed to have a good time. Jeremy and Bonnie went to play pool. And Elena seemed to be going to the ladies room. Perfect. Hope stood up and followed her. She noticed that the backdoor was right next to the ladies room. Hope opened it and waited for Elena.

"Could I have a word with you?" Hope asked smiling sweetly. "It would really help me."

"Sure", Elena replied. She seemed cautious.

"Great, I need some air", Hope said and stepped outside.

Fortunately Elena followed her to an alley behind the Grill.

"So, how can I help you?" Elena asked.

Hope was still smiling.

"Please tell me where Grace is."

"I'm sorry but I don't know."

Elena was trying her best to hide her nervousness.

"I think you do know."

Elena shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

She turned around and headed back inside but Hope was prepared for that. She grabbed her and placed a knife on her throat.

"Don't try anything stupid", she said warningly. "I know how to use this knife."

"You don't want to do this…" Elena started.

Hope tightened her grip.

"You're right, I don't want to do this but I will do what ever I must to find Grace. Just do yourself a favor and tell me where she is."

Elena didn't say anything. Hope pressed the knife a little deeper but she didn't break her skin.

"I won't hesitate to cut your throat. Where is Grace?"

"Why are you looking for her?"

Hope sighed.

"No offence but you really don't have much survival instinct, do you? Where is she?"

"Even if I tell you…It won't do you any good."

"Tell me."

Elena hesitated.

"Fine. She's in a house full of vampires."

There was a moment of silence. Elena probably thought that she didn't believe her but Hope had met some vampires before. And she hadn't particularly liked them.

"Shit! How many?"

Elena seemed stunned.

"What?"

"How many vampires?"

"You can't be serious", Elena said. "And these aren't just any vampires, they are originals."

"What does that mean?"

"The oldest vampires in the world."

Of course, the normal vampires would have been too easy.

"You gotta be kidding me! And they have Grace?"

"Yes."

"In that case I'm going there", Hope said determinedly. "Where is this house?"

"Who wants to know?" a man's voice asked.

Hope turned quickly still holding Elena and saw a young man who had dark hair and dark eyes. He was looking at them emotionlessly. Elena gasped. That meant that he was probably one of them, these originals. Good.

"I would really let that girl go if I were you", the man said smiling. "My brother won't be happy if you cut her throat."

"Well, you can tell your brother that if he wants this girl to live, he will have to do something for me first."

The man looked at her and started to laugh.

"You definitely chose a wrong night to pick a fight with me little girl. I'm going to enjoy ripping you in pieces."

Hope was very aware that he was serious so she released her fire. The flames were burning in her hands but she was careful not to burn her hostage.

"Do not move, vampire", she said calmly. "It won't matter how fast you are, if you attack me, both you and this girl will fry in a fraction of a second."

The man stared at her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. All you have to know is that I want my sister, so you better…"

"What?" he interrupted her. "Your sister?"

"Yes, I know you have her so don't bother to play dumb."

Suddenly the man smiled.

"Hmm, this is what I call interesting. Alright then little girl, follow me and you will see your sister."

Hope rolled her eyes.

"Do you think that I'm an idiot?"

The man shrugged.

"Fine, suit yourself", he said and started to walk away.

"Hey! I still have this girl."

The man gave her a charming smile.

"Yes, but I never said that it makes any difference to _me_ if you kill her. My brother is the one who would be pissed. So are you coming or not?"

Only an insane person would follow him. Oh well, she had been called crazy more than once. Hope took a step back.

"Sorry about that whole knife on your throat and threatening to burn you thing", she said.

Elena was staring at her.

"Sure…" she murmured.

Hope tapped her shoulder and followed the vampire. If he would try anything, she would burn him. She was willing to do what ever was necessary to save Grace. Or then she would die trying.


	21. Hey soul sister

Chapter 21

Hey soul sister

Kol observed the girl who was walking few steps behind him. She was probably in her twenties and she had ebony hair that reached a little bit over her shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a fuchsia top. She and Grace did have some similar features. She was petite as well but obviously she wasn't some delicate flower.

"Grace haven't mentioned that she has a sister", Kol said casually.

"Yeah well, she doesn't know."

Kol turned to look at her.

"Really? And how did that happen?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"What are you, Dr. Phil? Do you honestly think that I would speak about my personal things with you?"

"You definitely are her sister", Kol murmured. "So do you have a name fire girl?"

"Yes. Do you, vampire boy?"

"Careful, don't test my patience."

"I'm not planning to; I just want to see my sister. And she better be unharmed."

Kol didn't say anything. He wasn't sure why he hadn't just killed this girl. Because she was Grace's sister. But that didn't make any sense. What difference did that make? When he had left the mansion his only thought had been that he needed to kill someone. Who, that hadn't really mattered. If her stepbrother and stepfather wouldn't have been dead already, he would have definitely killed them. And he would have taken his time with them.

Kol couldn't really understand why he had been so angry after hearing what Grace had said to Elijah. All he knew was that he had no idea how to handle that kind of things. He knew how to kill people, not how to deal with their feelings. And besides, crying women had always made him uncomfortable. He had known that he wouldn't be able to do anything for her. Hopefully she had calmed down already.

"How far is this place?" he girl suddenly asked.

Kol had forgotten her completely.

"It's quite far. Do you want to take a cab?"

She shrugged.

"Fine if you are paying half."

Kol looked at her. For some reason this girl really amused him. Sure, she was sassy, but she also had spirit. She reminded him of Grace. He got them a cab and they both sat on the backseat. Somehow this whole situation felt absurd. Why was he doing this again? Who knew? Maybe he was just curious. Grace didn't know what she was but apparently her sister did. It would be useful to have some answers. They got out in front of the mansion.

"Nice place", she said.

Kol opened the front door.

"Ladies first", he said.

She looked at him cautiously.

"Thanks but I'm no lady. You can go first."

"Fine."

She followed him to the living room. Elijah was sitting on the couch with Grace and Rebekah. They were watching TV.

"Grace…" her sister said.

She turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Grace asked.

"No, but my name is Hope. I'm your sister."

Grace was staring at her disbelievingly.

"What?"

"It's true, look."

Hope lifted her hand and the flames came out. Everyone was staring at her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Klaus asked when he walked in.

Rebekah took some popcorn from a bowl.

"You're just in time, this is getting interesting. Apparently they are sisters but she didn't know about her", Rebekah explained looking at them curiously.

Elijah gave her a scolding look.

"Rebekah…"

Klaus sat down as well and took some popcorn.

"Alright, carry on then."

Hope scowled him before looking at Grace again.

"Are you alright?" Hope asked.

Grace was staring at her apparently unable to speak.

"Come on, I'm taking you out of here."

"She's not going anywhere", Kol said. "She's my pet."

"What?" Hope asked angrily. "My sister is no ones pet! Come on Grace, let's go."

"I…" She looked completely lost. When Hope took a step closer to her, she stood up and ran out.

"Grace!"

Hope tried to go after her but Kol stepped in front of her.

"Apparently she doesn't want to talk to you", he said calmly.

"Get out of my way…"

Kol grabbed her and threw her against the wall.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I can kill you just like that!"

Hope got on her feet and scowled him.

"Fine. Then I'll stay here until I have worked things out with Grace."

"Excuse me but this isn't some freaking hotel", Klaus said annoyed.

Hope looked at him, Rebekah and finally Elijah.

"Alright, I'll do this your way then. Do you have a pet?" she asked looking at Elijah.

"Excuse me?" Elijah asked.

"No, he doesn't", Kol said grinning.

Hope walked straight to Elijah and sat on his lap.

"You do now", she said determinedly.

Elijah looked completely stunned.

"I'm sorry miss but I must…"

"Where's your room? I really need to take a shower", Hope interrupted him.

"It's that way, third door on your left", Kol said helpfully enjoying Elijah's obvious discomfort.

"Thanks", Hope said and left.

"Just a moment…" Elijah started when he followed her.

"Have fun, brother", Kol said grinning.

Klaus and Rebekah were chuckling as well. Elijah didn't find this funny at all. He valued his privacy and now there was a strange woman in his room.

"This is very nice", she said. "Ok, I can do household chores and stuff, no problem, but if you want sex, that's at your own risk, I might accidently burn you."

Elijah was speechless.

"What… I do not even know you."

She shrugged.

"Yeah but you're a guy, that kind of little details don't matter."

"That is just…" Elijah didn't even know what he wanted to say. He had no idea what he was supposed to do with this woman.

...

Grace had no idea what to think. Like this day hadn't been confusing enough, now she apparently had a sister. How was that even possible? She was her parent's only child. Well, at least her mothers only child. But surely her father would have told her if he had another daughter. Right? And this girl was like her… Grace had always thought that she was the only one. Now there was actually someone who could guide her. Maybe. Grace sat on her bed and tried to clear her thoughts. She raised her head when the door opened and Kol walked in.

"It seems that you do have some family left after all", he said calmly.

Grace didn't know what to say.

"This is good, she can probably give you some answers", he continued.

"Yeah, I guess…"

She felt confused. Things had changed so fast lately.

"What would you do if I would try to leave?" Grace suddenly asked. She didn't really know why.

Kol looked at her calmly.

"I would take you back to the cellar", he replied.

"But…I don't understand. Why are you…"

Kol sat on the bed next to her.

"There is one thing you should know about me, my little human. I always get what I want. And at the moment, I want to keep you."

"Why?" she asked.

Kol shrugged.

"Why not? And besides, do you honestly have any place to go?"

Grace was too tired to answer. No, she didn't have any place to go. And she didn't really have any energy left either. She just wanted to sleep. This was all just too much for her right now. She startled when Kol touched her hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously.

"Stop being so jumpy", he said annoyed. "I'm not your brother."

Grace felt a lump on her throat. She couldn't move or speak. Kol sighed.

"Come on sweetheart, don't be like that."

"Like what?" she asked coldly.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Never mind. Just go to sleep or something."

"I need another fire extinguisher", she said tensely.

Kol looked at her.

"There's one right next to the bed…"

"I really need another one", Grace repeated.

"Ok, I'll go and find you one", he said and got up.

Grace didn't say anything. She wasn't sure if she should go to sleep at all. For some reason she had a feeling that something very bad was about to happen.


	22. Burn me up

Chapter 22

Burn me up

Elijah headed to the living room feeling quite stunned. He wasn't sure what had hit him. That woman was just… He didn't even have words to describe her. He bumped into Klaus who was apparently going out.

"Well", Klaus said grinning. "That was fast. Did she wear you out already?"

Elijah gave him an annoyed look.

"She is in my bathroom taking a shower and singing very loudly something called "I'm gonna kill my boyfriend". What kind of a song is that?"

Klaus chuckled.

"You better sleep one eye open then. But I have a date so don't wait up."

"You have a date?"

"Yes and stop looking so surprised."

Elijah smiled.

"Sure. Good luck then."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Oh please! Do you really think that I need luck?"

After he left, Rebekah came out from the living room.

"Going out, see you", she said without even stopping.

Elijah sighed. At least his siblings seemed to have a good time. That woman definitely couldn't stay in his room. He would have to talk to her as soon as possible…

"Where's your kitchen?"

Elijah turned and saw his new "pet". Her hair was soaking wet and she was wearing a white dress shirt. Wait a minute…

"Is that my shirt?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Yeah, I borrowed it, is that ok? You have plenty of these in your closet…"

"You looked in my closet?"

Hope nodded.

"But don't worry; I didn't touch your underwear."

Once again Elijah was speechless. Hope looked at him.

"I can take it off if you want", she said and started to unbutton the shirt. She wasn't wearing anything under it.

"No!" Elijah said quickly. "Keep it."

Hope smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, sire. Or do you prefer something else? Like sir or master?"

"You can just call me Elijah."

"Alrighty. I could really eat something if that's ok."

"Sure", Elijah said. "The kitchen is this way."

Hope followed him to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Do you want me to make you something?" she asked.

"No, thank you", Elijah replied.

"Ok."

Hope started to make herself a sandwich. Elijah sat down and looked at her. Judging by the way she was eating that sandwich, she really was hungry.

"So what do you do when you are not rescuing your sister?" Elijah asked.

"All kind of stuff. What ever brings food on a table. If I would have a table, usually I don't."

"Where do you live then?"

She shrugged.

"Trailers, motels, in a tent. What ever I can find."

"I see. How long have you lived in these places?"

"I've been on my own since I was 14, so 7 years now."

Hope continued eating. Elijah wasn't sure what to say.

"We have guestrooms so you really don't have to stay in my room", he finally said.

"Sure, you're the boss."

"Listen… May I call you Hope?"

"Of course, that's my name."

"Right, well anyway, I'm not going to keep you as my pet."

Hope sighed.

"Fine, I get it. So what do you want? Something kinky?"

"What? No! What I meant was…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when Kol came in running.

"Hey, you!" he said to Hope. "Come with me, now."

"Who do you think…"

"There's something wrong with Grace", Kol interrupted her.

Hope stood up immediately and followed him. Elijah was right behind her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know", Kol replied tensely. "You tell me."

He opened the door to Grace's room. Hope saw her sitting on the bed. The armchair next to the bed was burned and there were two empty fire extinguishers on the floor. The bed was partly burned as well.

"Grace", Hope said gently.

She seemed to be in a shock. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't control it…" she murmured and gasped when the flames came out from her hands again.

"Ok, I need a safe place, nothing inflammable", Hope said determinedly.

"What…" Kol started but Elijah interrupted him.

"The cellar."

"That'll do. We have to get her there right now."

"What's happening to her?" Kol asked.

"We can sit down and talk about that or we can just help her!" Hope snapped and went to Grace.

"Hey, listen to me, just try to breathe calmly. I know you're scared and it feels like you are burning up but it'll pass, I promise."

Grace looked at her.

"Please help me", she said desperately. The flames came out again and she screamed when they hit Hope.

"It's ok, it's ok, you can't hurt me", Hope said calmingly. "Just this shirt."

Hope looked at Kol and Elijah who were standing at the door.

"The cellar", she commanded. "Now."

Kol moved next to Grace and lifted her in his arms.

"Hold on Grace", Hope said and looked at Kol. "Hurry."

He nodded and moved out with his vampire speed.

"Where's the cellar?" Hope asked. "I have to be with her."

"Yes, of course", Elijah said. "May I…"

Hope grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist before Elijah could finish his sentence.

"You may, let's go."

Elijah looked stunned but he wrapped his arms around her and moved them to the cellar. Hope saw some kind of old school dungeon.

"You people really are kinky", she murmured.

Kol was in a cell with Grace.

"You might want to wait outside", Hope said.

"Fire won't kill me", Kol replied.

"Maybe not, but I would imagine it's not a pleasant experience either."

Hope kneeled next to Grace and wrapped her arms around her. She was shaking and her skin was burning hot.

"It's ok", Hope kept repeating.

Suddenly Grace's body started to judder.

"Shit…"

"What's happening?" Kol shouted.

"Close the door!" Hope replied. "Now!"

Kol barely managed to get out and close the door behind him before the flames filled the cell. Grace's whole body was on fire. Hope didn't let go of her. She wasn't going to let her sister go through it alone like she had. Hope knew that this would be a long night.


	23. Bonding

**Thank you ShiloCoulter for the picture :)**

Chapter 23

Bonding

"Thanks for the dinner", Caroline said.

Klaus smirked.

"The pleasure was mine. Now how about a kiss?"

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but I only promised to have a dinner with you so good night."

She closed her front door leaving him standing outside. Dames… But she has had a good time, Klaus was sure of it. She could deny it all she wanted but sooner or later she would give in. Klaus was very pleased with himself when he walked to his car and headed to the mansion. Everything was going just the way he wanted. Nothing could spoil his good mood now. Klaus parked his car in front of the mansion and walked in. It was very quiet. Well, it was late so his siblings had probably retreat to their rooms. Klaus went to the living room and saw Finn sitting on an armchair. He was reading.

"Where is everyone?" Klaus asked.

"In the cellar", Finn replied without looking at his brother.

"What? Why?"

"Apparently the young lady Kol so elegantly calls his pet is on fire."

Klaus stared at him. Finn turned the page looking very calm.

"On fire?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Right…" Klaus murmured and headed to the cellar.

He wanted to know what the hell was going on here. This place had lately been like some kind of circus. Kol and Elijah were standing in front of one of the cells. They both seemed tense.

"What's going on here?" Klaus asked.

"Grace has some trouble controlling her fire", Elijah replied. "Her sister is in there with her."

"I see. How long have they been there?"

Elijah looked at his watch.

"Almost three hours."

Klaus considered the situation for a moment and decided not to intervene. It wasn't any of his business.

"Alright then. Just make sure that she doesn't burn the whole house down", he said and went back upstairs. Yep, this place definitely was like a circus.

...

Grace felt exhausted. She was leaning on Hope's shoulder. The burning inside of her was finally starting to pass.

"What happened to me?" Grace asked. She had to struggle to get the words out.

"It's difficult to explain", Hope said. "There are many things that can trigger this… episode. For example some very strong emotional experience, stress, panic, anything like that."

Grace nodded. She could guess what have triggered her episode.

"How can I make sure it won't happen again?"

"You need practice. In time, you'll learn to control your fire."

Grace tried to lift her head but she was too weak.

"Why haven't I ever heard about you before?" she asked quietly.

Hope was quiet for a moment before she answered.

"It's…complicated. Our dad had a one-night stand with my mom soon after he had started to go out with your mom. According to my mom, he didn't tell your mom about me before you were born. Understandably your mom wanted nothing to do with me and our dad wanted to stay with you two so after my mom died, I was placed in a foster home."

"What? How old were you then?"

"I was 8", Hope replied.

Grace was shocked.

"But…Why didn't our dad take you in our home?"

Hope hesitated.

"Well, your mom didn't really like the idea and I don't blame her. After all, I was her husband's bastard."

"No", Grace said determinedly. "That was wrong; our dad should have taken care of you."

Hope smiled.

"That's ok, I learned to take care of myself soon enough."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"But you knew about me?" Grace finally asked.

Hope nodded.

"Yeah."

"And you never…tried to contact me?"

Grace could feel Hope's body tensing.

"I did actually. But…"

"What?"

"Look, you just lost your mom and I'm not going to say bad things about her…"

"No, please", Grace interrupted her. "Tell me."

Hope sighed.

"Ok. I ran away from my foster parents when I was 14 because…Well, you could say we had some disagreement, but anyway, I came here hoping to meet you, I think you were 10 back then. I knew that our dad had died but I didn't know that your mom had remarried. Anyway, I went to your house and your mom definitely wasn't happy to see me. She made it very clear that I wasn't welcome and she didn't want a worthless trash like me messing up your life. I figured that she was probably right, but I still wanted to see you so your mom called the police."

Grace bit her lip.

"So you left?"

"Yeah, I really didn't want to go back to my foster home. And I figured you would have a nice normal life without me ruining it."

Grace didn't say anything. Nice and normal… Sure.

"But if I would have known that you're like me, I would have come back to help you", Hope added. "Our dad said that this thing hadn't pass on to you so I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It started when I was 12", Grace said quietly. "When ever I had a nightmare or something."

Hope nodded.

"Mine started sooner so dad didn't probably know either."

"So…What are we?" Grace asked.

Hope touched her hair.

"Our kind has many names. A firestarter, pyrokinetic, a demon, a freak of nature, a mutant… Take your pick."

Grace was stunned.

"So there are others like us out there?"

"Yes. Not many but I've heard about at least few. You're the first one I've actually met though."

Grace felt confused. She didn't know what to think about all of this new information. Hope touched her forehead.

"At least you're not burning up anymore. How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess. But I'm tired."

"That's completely normal. Can you walk?"

Grace didn't think that she could even lift her hand.

"Probably not."

"Ok. Hey! Is anyone out there?" Hope shouted.

The door opened and Kol walked in. He looked at the two women sitting on the floor leaning on each other. Grace was too tired to even care that most of her clothes were burn.

"She needs to rest now", Hope said.

Kol didn't say anything, he just kneeled next to them and lifted Grace in his arms. She leaned her head to his shoulder and fell asleep. Hope tried to get up but she fell back on the floor. Kol ignored her and walked out carrying Grace.

"Thanks a lot", Hope murmured. Last hours had definitely drained her. She tried again to get up but she couldn't.

"Dammit…"

She was actually glad when Elijah walked in and took her hand.

"Thanks."

He nodded and removed his jacket. She was just about to ask why when he wrapped it around her. Most of her shirt had been burned so it was a nice gesture. Still it was humiliating for Hope to let anyone see her like this. She had learned not to show any weakness. It would sooner or later be used against her. She tried to walk but her legs didn't hold her. Elijah lifted her up like she would have been weightless and started to carry her upstairs. Hope gave up and let her head lean to his shoulder.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, I promise that you'll be sorry", she murmured.

Hope couldn't see Elijah's face but she could have sworn that he was smiling.


	24. Sealed with a kiss

Chapter 24

Sealed with a kiss

Kol touched Grace's cheek. She really was quite a little firecracker. He had always enjoyed playing with fire. Not this literally though. Perhaps that had drawn him to her in the first place. There was just something wild and untamed about fire. She was unquestionably a challenge. He was definitely planning to keep her. But keep her as what? That was a good question. He didn't really have any answer.

He had imagined that she was just a pretty little human girl who he could play with until he would get bored. But this girl was certainly more than that. It would be interesting to find out all about her. It was strange that he had never come across someone like her before. Kol couldn't help but smile when he thought about that sister of hers. Poor Elijah certainly had his hands full. It would be good that Grace had someone who was able to teach her. But if Hope would know what was good for her, she would learn to stay out of his way or he would get rid of her.

Kol sniffed Grace's hair. She looked so peaceful lying on his bed. Her pajamas were almost completely burned but he had put a blanket on her. He was a gentleman after all. Well, more or less. He was lying next to her, playing with her hair when she suddenly opened her eyes. She almost panicked before she recognized him. She calmed down and looked at him. That was strange. Wasn't she afraid of him?

"How are you feeling?" Kol asked.

"I don't know", Grace murmured. "Why did you bring me here? I already burned your bed once."

Kol grinned.

"What can I say, I like a good challenge."

Grace looked at him.

"A challenge? You can't be serious. Are you a masochist or something?"

"Probably. And I find you…intriguing."

Grace was quiet for a moment.

"Listen…Can we both be honest here?" she finally said.

Kol smiled.

"Of course, I'm all about honesty."

"Ok. These last few days…Things have been kind of confusing. But there is something I need to say to you."

She paused and Kol looked at her curiously. Grace seemed uncomfortable and she swallowed before she finally spoke.

"Thank you."

Kol was surprised. He certainly hadn't expected that.

"Despite of everything else what has happened, you saved me and I truly am grateful for that."

"But?"

Grace seemed tense.

"I honestly don't understand why you have insisted to keep me here but surely after what happened you understand how bad idea it is. I doubt you want a pet, or what ever, who can burn your house."

"You just let me worry about that, sweetheart", Kol replied smiling.

"I want to leave", Grace said determinedly.

"Really? Hmm, let me think about that…no."

Grace got up angrily.

"You have no right to keep me here, I need to understand what I am and try to make some sense of my life…"

Kol couldn't really hear a word she was saying. The holes in her pajamas had become bigger so she was practically standing there naked. He couldn't do anything but stare at her. She was beautiful. His mind was creating some very naughty images. What he could do with her… It took few seconds before Grace noticed his lustful look. She seemed confused until she looked down. Her face was red when she covered her breasts and turned away.

"Here", Kol said and handed her the blanket.

She yanked it from his hand and wrapped it around her.

"You could have said something", she murmured angrily.

Kol smirked.

"Sorry sweetheart, I was…occupied."

She scowled him.

"Bastard…" she murmured and walked to the door but it was locked.

"Open this door", she snapped.

Kol lied on the bed and looked at her smiling charmingly.

"Maybe, if you ask nicely."

Grace lost her temper.

"Open this door right now!"

Kol stood up still smiling.

"Say please."

She tried to slap him but he grabbed her hand.

"Say please", he repeated knowing how much that annoyed her.

"You really are the biggest…"

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence when he silenced her with a kiss. She seemed completely stunned but she didn't fight him. He was very pleased by that. Her lips tasted sweet and he wanted more. Her heart was beating like a drum when he slid his tongue in her mouth. Finally she pulled away looking confused. She was blushing.

"Please open the door", she said without looking at him.

Kol took a key from his pocket and opened the door. Grace left as quickly as she could. That had certainly been interesting. And Kol was sure about one thing. She had enjoyed it as well.


	25. About the birds and the bees

Chapter 25

About the birds and the bees

Grace was feeling very strange. Her whole body was tingling. Oh no…was she going to catch fire again? She ran to Elijah's door and knocked.

"Is Hope here?" she asked as soon as Elijah opened the door.

"Yes, she is sleeping…"

Grace ran pass him. Hope was lying on his bed under the covers. She was wearing one of Elijah's shirts.

"Hope!"

She was awake immediately.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Grace wasn't sure what to say.

"I…something…I feel strange…It…tingles…"

Hope stood up and touched her forehead. Then she checked her pulse and looked at her face.

"Hmm…" she murmured.

"What?" Grace asked concerned. "Is it bad?"

Hope looked at Elijah who was still standing at the door.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure", Elijah replied and left.

Grace was starting to panic.

"What's going on? Please just tell me…"

"Let's sit down", Hope said smiling. "It's nothing dangerous."

Grace hesitated before she sat on the bed next to Hope.

"Ok, what were you doing before this…tingling started?"

"Nothing", Grace murmured. She felt her face turning even redder. "I was…talking with…Kol."

"Right, I see. It must have been quite a…conversation then."

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked as calmly as she could.

Hope smiled and touched her hand.

"Well, judging by your body's reaction, you did more than just talk. That's a completely normal reaction when you get…excited, but there are few things you should know…"

"What?" Grace interrupted her. "No, it wasn't like that. I…"

She felt confused. Hope looked at her closely.

"Did he force you to do something you didn't want to do?" she asked calmly. "If he did, I'm going to kick that bastard's ass…"

"No, I…I don't know."

There was a moment of silence. Grace had no idea what to say.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Hope asked calmly.

Grace shook her head. She certainly didn't count Kyle as her boyfriend.

"Ok…I know this is a very personal question but have you ever been…intimate with someone?"

"Not willingly", she murmured before she managed to stop herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, please just continue", Grace said quickly.

Hope looked at her very closely. Grace was grateful when she didn't ask more questions. She really didn't want to talk about that right now.

"Ok, well anyway, for people like us the whole concept of "safe sex" is kind of complicated. If we're not very, very careful, we can fry our partner."

Grace stared at her.

"And believe me; I know what I'm talking about. The first guy I tried to have sex with, ended up to the ICU. His skin will never completely heal."

Hope sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Grace started.

"I was young and stupid, but he's the one who have to suffer the consequences so what I'm saying is, you need to be careful. I mean, of course we have needs just like anyone else but it can be extremely dangerous to our partner. Believe me; controlling yourself can be very difficult in certain situations. It requires a lot of practice."

"No…it was just a kiss."

Hope smiled.

"Was that the first time you kissed him?"

Grace nodded. She felt uncomfortable to talk about it. And she was embarrassed by her own reaction. How one kiss could have that kind of effect on her? She didn't even like the guy for heavens sake! Right?

"Ok, there are few tricks I can teach you. Wait here, I'll be right back", Hope said and left.

Grace was trying to understand what was going on. She was sitting on the bed of the guy whose brother had saved/kidnapped her and who she apparently was attracted to. She has just had "the talk" with her sister who she had met yesterday. And she was only wearing a blanket. Grace almost started to giggle hysterically when Hope came back with an ice bag and a bucket of water. Elijah followed her looking uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand what it is, you want me to do…" he started.

"Just follow my lead", Hope interrupted him. "Please take a seat."

Grace stood up when Elijah sat on the bed.

"Ok, lesson one", Hope said and picked up the ice bag. She actually sounded like a teacher although teachers usually wore more clothes.

"Ice is our friend when things get…heated. Let me show you. May I?" she asked looking at Elijah.

"I beg your pardon?"

Hope rolled her eyes and sat on his lap.

"Ok, now pay attention. When you are making out with someone like this…" she nipped Elijah's lower lip. "And you are starting to feel too hot, take few ice cubes and put them inside your shirt."

Both Grace and Elijah were equally stunned when Hope placed the ice cubes on her neckline.

"This usually helps, at least for a moment. You can also take one ice cube in your mouth. That helps too. And you can use the ice cubes if you want to try something different with your partner…"

"Ok, ok, I got it", Grace interrupted her.

"Good. Then lesson two, cold water." Hope looked thoughtful before she continued. "I don't want to make Elijah's bed all wet, so I better just explain it to you…"

"I don't mind", Elijah said.

Grace stared at him. He definitely didn't seem to mind. Hope smiled at him.

"You are so sweet. Isn't he sweet?"

Grace really didn't know how to comment that.

"Do you want to try?" Hope asked.

Grace's eyes widened.

"What?"

Hope turned to Elijah.

"Would you mind if she practices with you?"

"I think I mind", Kol said angrily. He was standing at the door. "What the hell is going on here?"

Grace really wanted to hide. Could this be any more embarrassing?

"I'm teaching Grace how to be intimate with someone without frying him", Hope replied.

Yes, apparently this could be more embarrassing. Kol looked stunned.

"What…"

"Bye", Grace murmured and ran out.

Kol followed her and grabbed her hand.

"You are not going anywhere", he said angrily. "You better explain to me right now…"

Grace pulled him closer and kissed him. She felt the same tingling again.

"Dammit", Grace murmured when she took a step back.

Kol was just staring at her. He didn't try to stop her when she walked to her room. She actually was attracted to him. Well, this was just great.


	26. Unsatisfied

Chapter 26

Unsatisfied

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Hope said. She was walking back and forth, running her fingers through her hair. "Dammit! I should have been more discreet."

Elijah was standing next to the bed. He was still quite stunned. He cleared his throat.

"You meant well, I'm sure Grace knows that."

"I suck at this big sister thing", she murmured. "But I'm trying, you know. She's my family and I would do anything for her. I just have to learn how."

"I am sure Grace is glad that you are here."

Hope laughed.

"Are you sure about that? She must hate me. But I just didn't want her to learn those things same way than I did."

Elijah couldn't control his curiosity.

"How did you learn those things then?"

"Well, when I was a kid, my mom's boyfriend usually took me to a strip club with him when he was supposed to watch me and our neighbor was this old perv guy who was a flasher…"

"Alright then", Elijah interrupted her. He really didn't want to hear more.

Hope sighed.

"But the point is, I had to learn all that stuff on my own and I just wanted to make it easier for Grace. Great job, right?"

Elijah wanted to say something to make her feel better. He just had no idea what he could say.

"Do you want to make out?" she suddenly asked.

Elijah looked at her.

"Make out?"

"Yeah, like kiss and stuff, or what ever you called it back in the Stone Age."

"What…I'm not that old", Elijah pointed out. He felt a bit offended.

Hope shrugged.

"Anyway, I could use a little cheering up and you're cute and everything, so what do you say? We have some ice already and if you need to get in the mood, I can give you a lap dance."

Elijah was completely stunned.

"What?"

"I used to be a stripper until I punched this very annoying guy. But I promise not to punch you, unless of course you want me to."

Elijah was speechless. He had never met anyone like her before. But he certainly wouldn't mind making out with her, as she put it.

"Look, Hope, we barely know each other, are you sure you want…"

"Yes, but no intercourse. Like you said, we barely know each other. Is that cool?"

Elijah managed to nod.

"Sure…"

Hope took his hand and pushed him on the bed. She smiled when she crawled next to him and licked his neck. Elijah wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She nipped his lip playfully and touched his tongue with hers.

"You really are a great kisser", she purred.

"Thank you", Elijah managed to say. He was enjoying every second. Her lips were so soft and her body felt warm. Not to mention what she was doing with her tongue… That was just amazing. She was moaning quietly and moving her body against him. That turned him on even more. He was caressing her neck and trying his best not to rip her shirt off. He could have continued kissing and touching her the whole day. Suddenly she stopped and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked.

Hope smiled at him.

"I think we better stop now, I don't want to hurt you. But thanks, you really cheered me up."

She stood up and walked to the bathroom before he managed to say anything. She turned the shower on and started to sing. _Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Just smoke my cigarrette and hush…_ Oh come on! This was just cruel. Elijah really felt that he needed a shower as well. For a moment he thought about kicking that damn door open and just marching in. No, what he would do, was finding an empty bathroom, turning the water as cold as possible and standing under it for an hour or so. Damn that woman.

...

Hope was trying her best to breathe calmly. Her body temperature was still rising, although she was taking an ice cold shower. She cursed herself for being so careless. Making out with a guy she actually was attracted to…That was just stupid. But damn he was an amazing kisser. If only she could do more than just make out with him…

But that would be selfish and dangerous. To him. She had already ruined one guy's life for good. She could never forget his screams and that awful smell of his burning flesh. It still haunted her in her dreams. The truth was that Hope had never actually had sex with anyone. It wasn't like she hadn't wanted to but she just couldn't. She always had to stop right in the middle.

Sure there was the whole burning thing, but she also didn't feel comfortable letting anyone so close to her. She had always been strong and independent. It wasn't acceptable to show any vulnerability. Hope knew how to take care of herself but now she also had to think about Grace. She could provide them if Grace would want to leave with her. It would be probably best for both of them if they would leave.

Hope decided to talk to Grace about it as soon as possible. But she needed some money first. She couldn't ask Grace to stay in a tent or something. Hope had always been a survivor, even if it required some illegal ways to get money. What ever it took a cope with life. Hope sighed. But first she needed to control her body again. It really was a damn shame so couldn't go all the way with that guy. She was sure that it would be an unforgettable experience. But as usual, she just had to settle for a cold shower.


	27. Three's a crowd

Chapter 27

Three's a crowd

Grace was standing in front of a mirror brushing her hair. She had just taken a long cold shower and thankfully the tingling was gone. She honestly couldn't understand what was wrong with her. But right now she needed to get dressed. There was only a towel wrapped around her body. Grace opened the bathroom door and walked out.

She still couldn't understand how her room looked so spotless. There was a new armchair and a new bed. And a new fire extinguisher. Someone had erased all the traces of last night's…episode when she had been sleeping in Kol's room. Grace was actually grateful for that. She went to her closet and tried to decide what to wear.

All her clothes looked so…foreign, like they weren't her clothes at all. It was strange. Somehow she just felt different. Something had definitely changed. She had always chosen clothes that didn't stand out in any way. She had wanted to be invisible. Well, screw that. But what did she want to wear?

"Yes?" Grace said when she heard a knock from the door.

"It's Hope. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

The door opened and Hope walked in. She was wearing her black skinny jeans and the fuchsia top. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

"I understand if you're mad at me", she started. "I'm sorry; I should have been more discreet…"

"That's ok", Grace interrupted her. "I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

Grace smiled.

"No, it was very…instructive."

"Yeah, it was. And I must say that you missed out a lot when you didn't practice with Elijah, I'm telling you, the guy is an amazing kisser."

"Oh. That's…nice."

Grace looked inside her closet and sighed.

"Can't decide what to wear?" Hope asked.

"No, I really feel that I need something…different."

"Ok, let me see…"

Hope took some of her clothes out.

"Well, these are nice but I can take you shopping if you want."

"Thanks but I'm a little short of cash right now…"

"Hey, my treat, I insist", Hope said determinedly.

"That's really kind of you but I can't let you spend your money…"

Hope waved her hand.

"Hey, money comes and money goes. You're my little sister; I want to take you shopping."

Grace hesitated. The thought of some new clothes sounded very appealing.

"I won't take no for an answer", Hope said.

Grace smiled.

"In that case, I would love to go shopping with you."

"Great. But let's find you something to wear first."

Hope picked up a pair of pale blue jeans and a peachy satin tank top. Grace had never worn it without a sweater.

"Here, these are casual clothes for shopping."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on, live a little! And then your hair. Let's see…"

Grace couldn't help but smile. It was actually fun to do some "girly things" with someone. Grace wore the clothes Hope had suggested and allowed her to do what ever she wanted with her hair. Hope combed it and put it up in a tight ponytail. Then she highlighted her eyes and applied some lip gloss on her lips.

"What do you think?" Hope asked.

Grace looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was amazing how big difference those small changes had done. She certainly wasn't invisible anymore.

"I like it a lot."

"Good. Let's go then", Hope said and took her hand.

She led them to the living room. Elijah and Klaus were sitting on the couch talking and Kol was doing something with a laptop.

"We need to borrow a car", Hope said.

All three men turned to look at them. Or stare at them was more like it.

"Very nice", Klaus said grinning.

Grace was determined not to feel uncomfortable. For now on she would keep her head high no matter what.

"Damn straight", Hope replied. "Now, I'm sure at least one of you has a car so…"

"Where do you think you're going?" Kol interrupted her without turning his gaze from Grace.

"I'm taking my sister shopping; she needs some new clothes…"

"I don't think so", Kol said.

Hope laughed.

"I'm sorry; do you honestly think that I was asking for your permission?"

Kol stood up.

"You just listen…" he started menacingly.

"Enough", Elijah said calmly. "Of course you can go shopping if you want but there are some things we should consider first."

Hope looked at him.

"What things?"

"Well, as you must know, Grace's picture has been all over the news so perhaps it is not good idea for her to just march into some mall. Someone would certainly recognize her and probably call the police; there would be a lot of questions…"

"Alright, I get your point. What are you suggesting then?"

Elijah looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps you ladies could wait until tomorrow? I'm sure we can come up some kind of plan by then."

Hope looked at Grace.

"Yes, its fine by me", she said quickly. She hadn't even thought about that people were actually looking for her. She certainly didn't want to end up to some interrogation room.

"Ok", Hope said. "Let's go and get something to eat then."

She took Grace's hand and led her to the door. Grace took a quick look of Kol before they walked to the kitchen. He didn't seem happy at all.

...

Kol was very annoyed. He was spending his evening sitting on the couch watching TV with Elijah and Klaus. Finn was sitting on the armchair reading. Grace was in her room talking with Hope. Kol honestly couldn't understand how Elijah managed to put up with that woman. She really was a piece of work. Loud and bossy, thinking she could walk all over him…that was just annoying. He should be in that room with Grace. Stupid feminine bonding time…

"What are you guys watching?" Rebekah asked when she walked in.

She really had been dressed up. She was probably going to see her toy boy again.

"America's next top model?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? They're having a lingerie shoot", Klaus replied.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Am I the only one around here who's getting any?"

"No", Kol and Klaus replied simultaneously.

"I'm getting a lot", Klaus said.

"Of course you are", Rebekah said smiling. "Well anyway, I have to go but don't feel bad, I'm sure some day your luck will turn…losers!"

She was laughing when she walked out.

"I hate her", Klaus murmured. "Well, it seems that it's just the four of us."

"No", Finn said. "There's the three of you, I am seeing my lady friend."

All his brothers turned to look at him.

"What?" Elijah said. "You are seeing someone?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

Finn shrugged.

"You have not asked. And besides, a gentleman never kiss and tell." He stood up and put his book on a table. "Anyway, I must not keep the lady waiting so adios boys, you have a good night now. I know I will."

"Now I'm really depressed", Klaus murmured after Finn walked out.

"Ok, that's it", Kol said and stood up.

"What are you…" Elijah started but Kol was already heading to Grace's room.

He didn't bother to knock; he just kicked the door open. Grace and Hope were sitting on the bed.

"You, out", Kol said looking at Hope.

"Excuse me…" she started angrily.

Kol moved next to the bed with his vampire speed and threw Hope over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell?" she yelled when Kol carried her out. "You son of a…" she managed to say before he slammed the door shut and locked it. Then he turned to Grace who had got on her feet.

"You, here."

"Listen buddy, if you think that macho thing works…"

Kol moved next to Grace and kissed her.

"Yes, I do think it works", he said and threw her on the bed.

"What…" she started but he silenced her with a kiss.

She tasted so good. He needed more. She was kissing him back when he wrapped his arms around her. He loved that satin top of hers. He wanted to tear it off her. His hands were caressing her back and moving slowly under her top. Suddenly he had to yank his hands away. There were small burn marks on his fingers.

"Not without my permission", Grace murmured.

Kol stared at her for a moment before he nodded and continued kissing her. It seemed that he had to settle for just kissing. For now. But the weirdest thing was that this girl had just burned him and yet he wanted her more than ever. There had to be something seriously wrong with him.


	28. Alpha males

Chapter 28

Alpha males

"Your brother is an ass", Hope said angrily when she walked in the living room and sat on the couch between Klaus and Elijah. "What are we watching?"

"What did Kol do?" Elijah asked.

Hope rolled her eyes.

"Acted like some caveman. He can be grateful that I didn't burn him. My blood just boils when I even think about it." Hope touched her forehead. "Is it hot in here?"

Elijah and Klaus looked at her.

"Don't you dare burn this couch", Klaus said.

"I don't burn anything unless I want to", Hope replied. "I can control my fire. But it is damn hot in here."

Hope stood up and went to get an ice bag from the kitchen. She took some ice cubes and touched her forehead, face and neck with them. Finally she placed them inside her neckline.

"Much better", she murmured.

Klaus and Elijah were both staring at her breasts.

"Yes, I have boobs", Hope said annoyed. "Grow up already."

Elijah looked embarrassed but Klaus was grinning.

"I like feisty women. And I can live with few burn marks if you want to continue this in my room."

Before Hope managed to reply, Elijah wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't think so, brother", he said coldly.

Hope was surprised and Klaus looked amused.

"Oh…Got you", he said and winked. "She must be quite something in the sack."

"Hey!" Hope said angrily. "Watch it, or I will burn this couch."

Klaus pretended to be scared and raised his hands in the air.

"Yes ma'am. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone", he said and walked out.

Hope looked at Elijah whose arm was still around her.

"You're not falling for me, are you?" she asked.

Elijah looked uncomfortable.

"No, we barely know each other."

"That's good because you don't want that, trust me. And you're a nice guy so I don't want to hurt you."

Elijah smiled.

"I'm one of the oldest vampires in the world. I doubt that you can hurt me."

Hope sighed.

"Don't be so sure about that. It's best not to go there. But that doesn't mean we can't make out if you want."

Elijah looked surprised.

"Sure."

Hope smiled and moved on his lap so she was facing him.

"Are you sure you want this?" she asked. "Since we can't finish this…"

Elijah grabbed her hips and rolled her on her back. He kissed her hungrily. Hope caressed his neck. Normally she didn't like to give up so much control but this time she didn't mind. His lips tasted so amazing. His hands were exploring her body making her skin burning hot.

"I need…ice", Hope managed to say.

Elijah grabbed the ice bag and started to caress her skin with some ice cubes making her moan. The ice cubes melted almost immediately when they touched her skin. Hope knew how dangerous this was. She was getting too excited. That had never happened with anyone else. What was it about this man?

"I can't…" she murmured. "We must stop…"

He didn't even seem to hear her. She didn't really want him to stop but she couldn't lose her self-control either. This was too dangerous. She forced herself to push him away. They were both out of breath.

"I have to go", Hope murmured and stood up.

"What? Where are you going?" Elijah asked.

"I have to pick up my stuff from the bus station."

"Alright, I'll come with you."

Hope was about to say no but she changed her mind.

"Ok, do you have a car?"

Elijah nodded.

"We have several cars."

"Cool. Let's go then."

...

Grace examined Kol's burned shirt. She was glad that his skin was unharmed.

"I'm sorry that I lighted you", she said.

Kol was grinning.

"That's ok sweetness. Apparently I really make you hot."

Grace felt herself blushing. She should have never let him kiss her in the first place.

"I think you should go", she murmured.

"I don't think so."

Grace rolled her eyes.

"Are you suicidal or something?"

"You couldn't kill me even if you would want to", he replied smirking.

Grace sighed. This was just so weird. It felt wrong to be attracted to him. But she couldn't deny that she wanted him. Especially when he was sitting next to her shirtless. He had amazing abs. She turned her eyes away quickly when he caught her looking at him.

"Don't be shy sweetheart, you can look all you want", he said clearly enjoying the whole situation. "And please feel free to take that top off; I certainly wouldn't mind taking a look as well."

Grace scowled him.

"You're a jerk."

His smirk grew wider.

"And yet you want me, isn't that right sweetness?"

Grace didn't say anything. She really needed some clarity in her life. Something normal. She couldn't just stay in this house forever. Everything had changed so fast and she needed something to hold on to. Suddenly she knew what she wanted.

"I want to go to school", she said.

"What?" Kol asked.

Grace looked at him.

"It's my senior year, I want to graduate."

"You can't be serious. Do you honestly think I will just let you walk out of that door…"

"What are you going to do then? Lock me up for the rest of my life?"

"Maybe, if I have to. You are not going anywhere."

Grace sighed.

"What do want?"

"For starters I want you to admit that you want me."

Grace felt tense.

"Fine, maybe I do but I'm not your toy or your pet or some object you can just lock up and use when ever you feel like it. I'm not ready for any…relationship and if you even try to force me I swear I'll burn you."

Kol looked amused.

"Alright, fair enough. But when you are ready, it will be with me."

"Really? And how can you be so sure about that?"

"Because you are mine. Any other man, who even tries to touch you, will die."

Grace stared at him.

"You're joking, right?"

"What do you think?" Kol asked. He looked death serious.

"You're not joking…Unbelievable. You can't just kill everyone who…"

"I can and I will. I suggest you keep that in mind."

"Fine, but I refuse to be your prisoner. And if you ever want to touch me again without burning yourself, you will let me go back to school."

Kol was quiet for a moment.

"I will think about it. But you will only go if I allow it. I'm in charge here, you better remember that."

Grace smiled.

"Of course."

She didn't want to push her luck. He was after all one of those dominating alpha males who always needed to be in charge. She just had to deal with that. But she had a feeling that he would eventually say yes. Grace bit her lip. She might want him but it wasn't difficult to see that he wanted her just as much. Hopefully he wouldn't call her bluff. She wasn't sure at all if she could turn him down.


	29. The grudge

Chapter 29

The grudge

"Would you like to have a cup of coffee?" Elijah asked.

"Sure", Hope replied. "We can go to that Grill."

She was happy for getting her bags from the bus station. She really felt that she needed to change her clothes. Elijah stopped the car and they walked to the Grill. It was almost full but they managed to find a table.

"Are you hungry?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, I could actually eat something."

Hope picked up her small purse and checked how much cash she had.

"No, no, my treat", Elijah said.

Hope looked at him.

"Thanks but I really don't expect you to pay my food…"

"Please, I insist", Elijah interrupted her.

Hope didn't feel like arguing with him so she nodded.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

Hope ordered a chicken burger with fries. Elijah settled for a coffee.

"This is very nice of you…" Hope started when someone grabbed her arm. She saw a guy with dark hair and blue eyes. "Hey, you better back off right now…"

"You have a lot of nerve to show up here", the guy said angrily. "Get the hell out."

Hope tried to yank her hand away but the guy tightened his grip.

"Look buddy, I don't know who you are and I really don't care but if you don't let go of me right now, I promise that you'll be sorry."

"Fine, I'll throw you out myself", the guy said and tried to drag Hope on her feet.

In the next second, Elijah had appeared next to the guy and forced him to let her arm go. Elijah was twisting the guy's hand behind his back.

"Mr. Salvatore", he said calmly. "Where are your manners? That is no way to treat a lady."

"This bitch tried to kill Elena", he replied angrily.

Hope snorted.

"Oh please, if I would have wanted to kill her, she would be dead. But she's not, is she?"

Elijah looked at her.

"Is this true?"

"I did what I had to do to find my sister", Hope replied.

Elijah seemed tense before he looked at the guy again.

"You won't come anywhere near her, she is under my protection. Do you understand Mr. Salvatore?"

The guy looked stunned.

"What the hell Elijah, are you honestly protecting that bitch…"

"Silence", Elijah said and twisted his arm further. "You won't speak to her like that."

"Please stop", someone said.

Hope turned and saw Elena.

"Elijah please just let him go."

"First I want to hear that he understood me. Did you, Damon?"

He was scowling Elijah.

"Damon…" Elena pleaded.

"Yes", he spitted out. "I understood you."

Elijah released his hand.

"If she tries to hurt Elena again…" Damon started angrily.

Hope rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt her; I have no reason to do that. And besides, I apologized, didn't I?"

"Come on Damon", Elena said and started to lead him to the door.

He was still scowling Hope and Elijah. There was a moment of silence before Elijah moved back to the other side of the table. Few people were looking at them oddly but Hope didn't really care.

"So, how did you try to kill her?" Elijah asked calmly.

"I held a knife on her throat because she refused to tell me where Grace was. And when your brother showed up I threatened to burn her", Hope replied just as calmly.

"Hmm. Would you have done that?"

Hope looked at him.

"I would do anything for my family and I'm not going to feel guilty about it. If that's a problem to you, then it is."

Elijah smiled.

"No, it's not a problem. As a matter of fact I might understand you better than you think."

"Really?" Hope asked disbelievingly.

"Really. But I would appreciate if you don't threat people with knives anymore."

Hope almost smiled too.

"We'll see. And thanks for being all knight in shining armor and everything but I could have handled that guy."

"I don't doubt that, believe me. Maybe I was trying to protect him", Elijah said innocently.

Hope grinned.

"Yeah, he definitely was the one who needed more protection. But seriously, thanks. No one has ever stood up for me before."

Elijah was surprised.

"Not ever?"

"No, but that's cool, I can take care of myself."

Elijah looked at Hope when she drank her soda with a straw. She maybe seemed like a fragile young woman but appearance definitely was deceiving. Elijah had never met anyone like her before. There was so much strength in her, so much spirit. But there also was something else. Something vulnerable. He knew that she didn't want to show that side to anyone but it was there. In that moment Elijah knew that he wanted to be the person who would always stand up for her. He just hoped that she would let him do that.

...

"Damon, just let it go…" Elena started.

"She was going to cut your throat", Damon interrupted her. "That bitch will definitely pay for that. If she thinks that she can just hide behind Elijah's back…"

Elena touched Damon's face with both of her hands.

"Let it go. I mean it. She didn't actually hurt me."

Damon was about to argue but Elena continued before he managed to speak.

"Promise me that will stay away from that woman", she said determinedly.

"Oh come on…"

"Promise me."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"Thank you", Elena said. She was relieved. "She's obviously unstable and I don't want her to burn you."

Damon smiled.

"No need to worry, she's not going to hurt me."

Or anyone else after he would get a moment alone with her. And he would definitely have his chance sooner or later.


	30. Education

Chapter 30

Education

3 days later

Grace was nervous. She was standing in front of the mirror, trying to convince herself that everything would be fine. It was just school. Sure, all kind of things had happened but this was what she wanted. Right? She had no idea how had Kol and Elijah managed to convince the sheriff that she was never really missing. It had all been just a misunderstanding. And she was living with them now. Grace wasn't sure at all was that a good idea.

Hope had said that they could leave if she wanted but somehow Grace knew that wouldn't happen. Kol was way too stubborn to just let her leave. She was surprised that he had allowed her to go back to school. But of course he had a plenty of conditions. That really annoyed Grace. He took the jealous boyfriend thing to a whole new level. Wait, what? Had she just called Kol her boyfriend?

Grace didn't really know what their thing was. There was a mutual attraction between them, but was it all just a physical thing? She was confused. Grace wanted to feel confident today so she put on some make-up and wore her new jeans and a purple tank top. Her body temperature was higher than normal people, so she didn't need any sweaters. She was never cold. And now she didn't feel a need to hide anymore. For some strange reason everything what had happened, had given her some confidence. She had started to accept herself. She felt stronger than before.

"Yes?" Grace said when someone knocked the door.

"I'm leaving now, so hurry up if you want a ride", Rebekah's voice said.

"Ok, I'm coming."

Grace took a deep breath before she picked up her bag and opened the door. Rebekah was already gone. Grace walked to the front door when someone grabbed her hand. It was Kol and he certainly didn't look happy.

"Remember, this is just an experiment. If you break my rules…"

"Alright, I got it", Grace interrupted him annoyed. "I'm going there to study, that's all."

Kol didn't seem convinced but he let her go. Hope and Elijah came from the living room.

"Have a nice day in school", Hope said. "And remember, if anyone bothers you, just give me a call."

"Ok, will do. Bye."

Grace was relieved when she finally got out. Rebekah was in the car waiting for her. She didn't speak much on the way. Grace was nervous when she parked the car. Ok, keep your head high… Grace took her bag and headed to the main entrance. Everyone were looking at her and whispering something. She had expected that since her family was dead and she had been "kidnapped". Suddenly Rebekah appeared next to her.

"I'm not going be your babysitter or anything but if you have problems with someone, let me know."

Grace was surprised. She certainly hadn't expected Rebekah to care.

"Thanks", she said.

Rebekah gave her a quick nod and left. She had seen some of her friends. Grace headed to her locker. People were still staring at her. If she wasn't mistaken, there was lust in some guy's eyes. That was strange. Usually they just ignored her.

"Nice ass", someone said. "I would definitely bang her."

Grace forced herself to stay calm when she took some books from her locker and headed to her first class. Fortunately it was Mr. Saltzman's class. He smiled at her politely.

"Welcome back, miss Hart."

"Thank you."

Grace sat down as quickly as she could. She tried her best to concentrate but she couldn't help overhearing what some of the girls were whispering.

"She killed her family…"

"Why isn't she in jail?"

"Pyromaniac…"

Grace was determined to ignore them. They could think what ever they wanted. She wasn't going to let them bring her down. She was here to learn and that was what she was going to do.

"Can anyone tell me when the First World War ended?" Mr. Saltzman asked.

Grace raised her hand. She had never done that before.

"Miss Hart?"

"1918. But the Treaty of Versailles was signed 1919."

"Very good. Now about the Treaty of Versailles…"

Grace couldn't believe she had actually done that. But it felt great. After the class she stood up and walked out ignoring all the whispers.

"Grace!"

She turned and saw Matt approaching her. He looked worried.

"Hi", she greeted him.

"Are you…alright?" Matt asked.

Grace nodded.

"Sure."

Matt hesitated.

"It's not true, is it? You and Kol? He must have compelled you."

Grace wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't prepared for this.

"It's complicated", she murmured.

"No, Grace, listen to me, the guy is evil, he kidnapped you…"

"You are seeing his sister", Grace pointed out.

"Yes, but that's not the same thing, Rebekah isn't like him."

"Look Matt, I appreciate your concern but I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"Grace…"

"I'm sorry but I have to go", she said and walked away. Grace didn't want to have this conversation with him. How could she tell someone what was going on between her and Kol when she didn't know it herself? Right now she just wanted to get through the day. Grace noticed Elena and Bonnie. They were looking at her oddly. Well, it wasn't like they were the only ones. Hopefully everyone would just forget about the whole thing after few days. Grace felt that she needed some fresh air so she headed outside. She didn't get far when she noticed someone following her. Few jock guys. Great.

"Hey Hart", one of them said. "Looking good."

Grace ignored them and tried to go back inside but they blocked her way.

"What's your hurry? Let's have a little chat."

"I don't think so", she replied coldly.

"Oh come on sweetheart! We just wanted to invite you to a party this weekend."

"Thanks, but I'm busy."

"Really? You think you're too good for us?"

"No, I'm just busy. Excuse me."

Grace tried to get pass them when one of them grabbed her arm.

"Listen you freak…"

The guy didn't have time to finish his sentence when someone twisted his arm back making him scream.

"Get your hands off her", Kol said furiously.

"No, Kol, please don't…" Grace tried to say but he wasn't listening.

The other guys were obviously planning to attack him. And people were coming out to see what was going on. Dammit. This certainly wouldn't end well.


	31. Blood and fire

Chapter 31

Blood and fire

Kol was furious. How dared those bastards touch what belonged to him. He barely noticed the audience that was gathering around them. It didn't matter to him; he would kill the bastards either way. The younger Salvatore boy was trying to stop him but Kol threw him out of his way. The doppelganger was shouting something at him but he didn't pay any attention to her. All the guys were already on the ground and he was about to start ripping their hearts out when Grace grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. Before Kol managed to say anything, she kissed him. That caught him completely off guard.

"Please stop", she whispered into his ear.

It was suddenly very quiet. Everyone was staring at them. He didn't see anyone except her. The rest of the world didn't matter. He kissed her hungrily and started to carry her away from the crowd. No one tried to stop them. Grace didn't say anything before Kol lifted her in his car and started to drive. He wasn't a very good driver, since he hadn't had much practice yet but he was learning.

"How can I ever go back there?" Grace murmured.

"You're not going back", Kol replied determinedly. "The experiment is over."

Grace sighed.

"I just wanted to have one normal thing in my life. Is that really too much to ask?"

Kol looked at her.

"I'm not going to apologize for that, those guys are damn lucky to be alive."

"I could have handled them…"

"I told you, no other man touches you. You are mine."

Grace was quiet for a moment.

"What does that mean? What do you want from me?"

"I want you", Kol replied calmly. "All of you."

"Right. And what if I don't want that?"

Kol chuckled.

"Oh come on, we both know that you want me. There's no point denying it."

Grace shook her head.

"You are unbelievable."

Kol grinned.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"That wasn't a compliment", Grace pointed out.

Kol shrugged.

"Yeah well, I'm not letting you go so you better just get used to me."

Grace rolled her eyes.

"And that is your idea of a relationship?"

"When I see something I want, I take it. It's that simple."

Grace sighed.

"Seriously, why me? I'm a mess! I have intimacy issues, mother issues, father issues…well all kind of issues. Not to mention I'm a freak who can burst into flames in any moment."

Kol smiled.

"Yes and I'm over a thousand years old vampire, who is known to be a ruthless psychopath. Not to mention I'm dominating and possessive."

"Ok, you win but I still don't get this."

"It's really not that complicated. You want me, I want you, you are mine. Simple."

Grace bit her lip.

"So…you want to date me or something?"

"Yes. Date, court or what ever you call it these days. And when you are ready, I want to have sex with you."

Grace seemed tense.

"What if I'm never ready?"

Kol smirked.

"Sure you are. I mean, just look at me! Who wouldn't want me?"

Grace snorted.

"I do like your modesty."

"Really? And what else about me do you like?"

Grace slapped his hand.

"Shut up. And I'm going back to school, assuming I'm not suspended."

"No, you're not going."

"Yes, I am."

"I said no and that's final."

Grace was about to argue but apparently she changed her mind. Good, she was finally starting to realize who was in charge. She was quiet for a moment before she started to smile.

"Ok, I tell you what. Let's compromise."

"Meaning what?" Kol asked amused.

"You let me go to school and I'll do something for you. There has to be something you want, besides sex."

Kol didn't even have to think about it.

"Hmm, now when you mentioned it, there is something I want."

Grace swallowed.

"Ok, what?"

Kol smiled before he answered.

"Your blood."

Grace looked stunned.

"Excuse me?" she managed to say.

"I want to taste your blood. That's my price, take it or leave it."

Grace hesitated.

"How exactly would that work? You would just…bite my neck?"

Kol grinned.

"That's one option but there are other places I also like." He looked at her thighs and licked his lips.

"Ok then, neck it is", Grace said quickly. "But…how much would you take? I mean…"

"No need to worry, sweetheart, I'm not some reckless young vampire, I won't take too much."

"Why do you even want to taste my blood?"

"Well, it's kind of like wanting to try some new exotic food. I have never tasted someone like you before."

Grace stared at him.

"Exotic food?" she repeated.

"Yes but that's a compliment, believe me. So do we have a deal or not?"

Grace bit her lip.

"Yeah, I guess so. But you better not drain me."

Kol grinned and stopped the car on the side of the road. He moved the driver's seat back and tapped his lap.

"Come here then."

Grace hesitated. Obviously she was nervous. Kol waited patiently until she finally moved on his lap.

"Is it going to hurt?" she asked quietly.

Kol touched her hair and kissed her neck.

"A little bit but don't worry, it will pass."

Kol wrapped his arms tightly around her. She gasped when he sank his fangs into her neck. When he tasted the first drops of her blood in his mouth, he felt a wave of pure energy going through his body. Her blood was like a liquid fire. He had never tasted anything like it before. It was divine. In that moment he remembered the words someone had said to him a long time ago.

_"Eyes pale blue as ice_  
_Hair black as night, fire burning inside_  
_She is yours and yours alone…"_

Kol forced himself to raise his head. Grace was leaning to his chest breathing heavily. Kol bit his wrist and placed it onto her mouth. She started to swallow his blood without arguing. They were both quiet for a long time. Grace sat on Kol's lap leaning to his chest and his arms were around her.

"So how was it?" Grace finally asked.

"Not so bad", Kol murmured.

"Oh. Good. Yours wasn't so bad either."

"Really?"

"No, I'm not a vampire. I was just trying to be polite."

Kol couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going back to school then", Grace said.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Not today you're not."

Grace shook her head.

"No, I'm too tired anyway."

"Yeah, my blood probably made you tired."

"Great. Is there any other side effects I should know about?" Grace asked.

"No, nothing", Kol replied. It was a lie. There had been other side effects. He could already feel it. Dammit.


	32. Hormones

Chapter 32

Hormones

"Rest now", Kol said when he tucked Grace in. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Just remember our deal", she murmured.

Kol rolled his eyes but he nodded. He didn't like the idea of Grace going back to school. All those teenage boys drooling after her… That was just intolerable. But deal was a deal. And he truly had enjoyed her blood. He was sure that he would definitely enjoy having the rest of her. His little firecracker. Still he couldn't forget what that gypsy woman had said to him. Perhaps it had been just a coincidence? Probably not.

It was almost like drinking her blood and giving her his blood had created some kind of connection between them. But that was ridiculous. Sure he wanted her, but there was nothing deeper about it. But never the less, she belonged to him, and he hated competition. There had to be a way to mark her as his. Well, perhaps that little incident earlier today had done the trick. Next time he wouldn't be so kind. She was already asleep but Kol kissed her lightly before walking out. He headed to the living room. Rebekah was there with Hope and Elijah. She certainly didn't look happy.

"I'm going to kill you", she snapped.

Kol grinned.

"Bad day, sister?"

"Do you have any idea what kind of mess you made?"

Kol shrugged.

"What, I didn't even kill anyone. Well, not this time."

Rebekah was preparing to shout at him but Hope spoke first.

"Look, men are going to be attracted to Grace, there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Kol looked at her.

"What?"

"It's a part of what we are; especially now when Grace has experienced her first…well, I guess you could say big hormonal changes."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Hope rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to draw you a picture? When a girl likes a boy, it activates certain hormones…"

"Yes, I got that part", Kol said annoyed. "Are you saying that all the men are attracted to her now?"

"No, not all men. But I would imagine that many men."

Kol tried really hard to control himself.

"And you didn't see fit to mention that before she went to school?"

"Hey, with teenage boys the difference is barely noticeable. They are full of hormones anyway. And besides, Grace is a pretty girl, I'm sure she has got used to have attention from boys."

"Grace isn't like you!" Kol shouted.

"Calm down", Elijah said. "There is no reason to get upset."

"Upset? Do you want to see me upset?"

"If anyone should be upset, that's me", Rebekah said angrily. "You completely embarrassed me in front of all those people!"

"This isn't about you", Kol replied annoyed. "Grace is definitely not going back there."

"She's not your prisoner", Hope snapped. "If she wants to go to school, then she goes."

"You want to bet?"

Hope scowled him.

"Where is she, I want to talk to her."

"She's resting", Kol replied smirking. "I'm afraid our little…ride exhausted her."

"You're such a pig", Hope murmured scowling him.

For some reason Kol enjoyed annoying her. She was way too bossy for his liking.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I'll go and check on my lady. Maybe she's ready for a rerun."

Hope took a step towards him but Elijah stopped her.

"Let's all just calm down", he said.

"I swear, if he continues speaking about my sister like that…" Hope started.

Elijah placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kol, just try to behave", he said coldly.

"Of course", Kol said smiling innocently. "I'll see you later."

He headed to Grace's room when Elijah stopped him.

"You can't cause public scenes like that", he said firmly.

Kol snorted.

"Those bastards had it coming. And like I said, I didn't kill anyone."

"That's not the point. Could you even try to understand what I am saying?"

"Sure, big brother, I'll keep that in mind."

Elijah sighed.

"I hope so. And be careful with that girl, she has been through enough."

Kol laughed.

"You're the one who should be careful with that succubus of yours."

"Watch it, brother", Elijah said warningly.

Kol grinned.

"Well, someone is certainly smitten. But hey, that's your business. And who knows, maybe you can tame her. Mine is certainly on a leash."

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Right, sure."

"What? She knows who's in charge and that's the way it should be."

Elijah looked amused.

"No offence, brother, but I think you have a lot to learn about women."

He left before Kol managed to say anything. What did Elijah know; he let that bossy female walk all over him. Kol opened the door to Grace's room. She was still sleeping. Kol lied down on the bed next to her and touched her hair.

"You are mine", he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Hmm…" She moved but she didn't wake up.

"Unfortunately it seems that I have to break our deal, but don't worry, I'll think something else."

He really had to think about some solution to this. Grace certainly wouldn't be happy but there was no way he would let her go anywhere near other men now. Kol wondered was there something else he should know about her. Only person who could give him answers was that annoying sister of hers. He would have to have a chat with her later. He touched Grace's neck. It felt warmer than normal person's skin. Somehow he liked that.

"What a fascinating creature you are", he murmured. "My little firecracker."


	33. How to win an argument

Chapter 33

How to win an argument

"Let me out!" Grace shouted banging the cellar door. "Let me out right now you bastard!"

"Not before you have calmed down", Kol replied. He was standing in front of the cell where he had locked Grace.

"Bastard! Liar!"

"You can call me what ever you want, sweetheart, but I would advice you to calm down."

"We made a deal! You promised!"

"Yeah well, I changed my mind."

"You can't do that!"

"Really? Watch me", Kol said and headed upstairs. He figured that she needed a time-out. She had been quite upset about his decision not to let her go back to school. Hopefully she wasn't planning to be this difficult the whole time. Women…

"Very smooth, brother", Klaus said grinning. "That's certainly a one way to win an argument."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't understand what's best for her."

Klaus chuckled.

"Don't you mean what's best for you?"

"What ever", Kol replied annoyed. "But she will obey me."

"Well, good luck with that."

Kol snorted.

"Oh please, do you honestly think I can't handle one woman? She can act up all she wants, it won't make any difference."

"Maybe not, but aren't you forgetting that it's not just one woman you have to handle", Klaus pointed out.

"Her sister is Elijah's problem. Where are they anyway?"

"They went out. You should try to fix this thing before they come back, I don't want any more fires in this house."

"There's nothing to fix. I'm sure she will come around soon enough."

Klaus shook his head.

"Like I said, good luck with that."

Kol ignored him and went to the living room. Finn was sitting there reading.

"Not a word", Kol said before he managed to say anything.

Finn looked amused.

"I wasn't planning to say anything."

Kol poured himself a drink and sat on the couch.

"Aren't you meeting your lady friend today?" he asked.

"Yes, later", Finn replied and continued reading.

"Right. So, how's it going with her?"

"I think it is safe to say that I am doing better with her than you with that young lady of yours."

"And why would you think that?" Kol asked annoyed.

Finn smiled.

"You locked her into a cell."

"Yes, because she was being difficult. No woman of mine acts like that."

Finn stood up and tapped his shoulder.

"Good luck, brother."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I don't need any luck dammit!"

"Of course you don't", Finn replied before he walked out.

Kol was very annoyed. Damn difficult females. How was he supposed to have any kind of conversation with Grace when she was being all hysterical? He was only thinking what was best for her. Maybe he didn't like the idea of other men coming near her but he was pretty sure that she didn't like it either. She didn't like to be touched, so it was best that she stayed here. He could get someone here to teach her if she insisted it. Maybe she had calmed down a bit by now. Kol placed his class on the table and headed back to the cellar. It was quiet. At least she wasn't shouting anymore. He waited a moment before opening the door to her cell.

"Grace?"

She was sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs. She didn't look at him.

"Are you…crying?" Kol asked feeling very uncomfortable.

She turned her head away.

"No, just go away."

He actually wanted to do that but he needed to talk to her first.

"Look, maybe I could have been more discreet but I simply don't tolerate that kind of behavior. Anyway, if you really want to study so much, I'm sure I can find someone who can teach you here…"

"You really don't get it", Grace interrupted him. "You lied to me. You said that if I would let you drink my blood, you would let me go back to school and then you just decided to break your word. Were you ever even planning to keep it or was it all just some game to you?"

Kol sighed.

"It's not that simple."

Grace stood up and looked at him defiantly.

"I think it is. Why would I ever believe anything you say?"

"Why would you think that I care what you believe?" Kol asked annoyed. "You are mine and you will do what I say."

"No! You don't own me!"

Kol really had to control himself. No one spoke to him like that.

"Watch it, unless you want to spend a night in here."

"I would rather spend it here than anywhere near you!"

"Fine, that can be easily arranged. As a matter of fact, I think it would be good to you to spend few nights in here. Maybe that will teach you some manners."

"Go to hell!" Grace shouted.

"Ok, that's it…"

Kol moved in front of her with his vampire speed and pushed her against the wall. She was looking at him angrily. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a baby blue tank top and pajamas pants.

"What are you going to do?" she asked venomously. "Beat me up?"

Kol grinned.

"No."

He grabbed her top and ripped it off with one fluent move. She was staring at him disbelievingly trying to cover her breasts.

"What the hell…"

He lifted her up and kissed her. She bit his lip so hard that it started to bleed.

"Let go of me you bastard", she hissed.

"Is that really what you want?" Kol asked teasingly.

"Yes it is."

"Then why is your body heating up?"

Grace's face was turning red.

"I hate you", she murmured.

"Oh, I doubt that", Kol replied smiling and kissed her again. His hands were caressing her back. Her body temperature was rising fast. She let out a moan and squished his shoulders.

"We can't…I can't…" she managed to say when he was kissing her neck. "Stop!"

Grace pushed him away and tried to catch her breath. She was breathing very fast. Kol couldn't do anything but stare at her. He wanted to have her right there. She picked up the pieces of her top from the floor.

"I really liked this top", she murmured.

Kol took his shirt off and gave it to her.

"I will buy you a new one", he said grinning.

Grace wore his shirt and sat on the floor. Kol sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She didn't push him away.

"I haven't forgiven you", Grace said when she leaned her head to his shoulder.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you can go to that damn school."

Grace didn't say anything.

"I mean it this time. But you are not going alone."

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked.

"I'm going with you", Kol replied.

Grace started to laugh.

"Good one."

"I wasn't kidding."

Grace raised her head and looked at him.

"You want to go to school with me? Why?"

Kol shrugged.

"Why not?"

There was no way he would ever admit to her that he was jealous. That was just ridiculous.

Grace rolled her eyes.

"We'll see."

For some reason she didn't seem to be too thrilled.


	34. Monsters

Chapter 34

Monsters

"So, your family lived here like a millennium ago?" Hope said disbelievingly when Elijah was showing her the old ruins in the woods.

"Yes, it has certainly been a while", Elijah replied.

"That's… I don't even know what to say."

Elijah smiled.

"That must be the first time."

Hope slapped his hand.

"Hey!"

Elijah chuckled. Hope couldn't help but smile.

"You must have seen all kind of things", she said.

"Yes, you could say that."

They were both quiet for a while looking at the ruins. Hope backed away instinctively when Elijah wrapped his arm around her.

"Sorry, old habit", she murmured.

Elijah looked at her.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, you know."

"I'm not afraid of anyone", Hope replied immediately. "If you want to make out, we can do that."

"That's not what I meant. I want you to know that you can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you in any way."

Hope bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Listen Elijah, I like you, I really do, but…I don't want to hurt you, ok?"

There was a moment of silence. Elijah cupped her face between his hands. He was looking at her gently. Hope wasn't sure what to think about that. She wasn't comfortable letting anyone this close. But on the other hand, she really liked this man. More than she had ever liked any man before. He leaned closer and their lips almost touched.

"I can't have sex with you", Hope suddenly said.

Elijah looked surprised.

"Alright."

Hope wanted to kick herself.

"No, that came out wrong…" She took a deep breath. "Ok, the truth is that I've never done it with anyone. I couldn't have after I almost killed the first guy I tried to have sex with."

Elijah's eyes widened.

"Oh…"

Hope felt depressed but she wanted to be honest with him. She owed him that much.

"It's ok; you don't have to say anything. It was fun while it last, right?"

Hope was about to turn away when Elijah pulled her closer and kissed her. She was stunned.

"Ok, didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Yes, I heard you."

"Then why…"

Elijah placed his finger on her lips.

"Like I said, you can trust me. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Hope smiled.

"Like you even could."

Elijah smiled too.

"I would like to be with you, if you let me. There's no hurry so we can take it slow."

Hope touched his cheek.

"I would like that. And I promise to try my best not to burn you."

Elijah laughed.

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

Hope took his hand and leaned her head to his shoulder. This was strange but somehow it felt…natural. It occurred to her that it was late and they should go back to the mansion. She wanted to make sure that Kol wasn't acting like a jerk towards Grace. Well, the guy was a jerk but for some reason Grace seemed to be attracted to him. But he had no right stopping her for going to school. If Grace wanted to go, she would go. Hope sighed. Unfortunately Kol was as stubborn as hell so she had to prepare for a huge argument.

...

Next morning

Kol wasn't feeling very cheerful. Why had he agreed to this? Because it would make Grace happy… No, because he didn't like her sulking. On the other hand, she was damn hot when she was angry. The way she had bit his lip…That had really turned him on. Kol walked to the living room. Elijah was sitting on the couch and Hope was sitting on his lap. They both seemed to be in a good mood. Hope was caressing his cheek and he was smiling at her. Kol rolled his eyes.

"So, long night?" he asked.

They both turned to look at him.

"Your first day in school, huh?" Elijah said ignoring his question.

"Kol, there you are", Klaus said when he walked in. "There's something I need to say to you."

Kol snorted.

"Yes, I'll try not to kill anyone but no promises."

Klaus shook his head.

"No, that's not what I want to say."

He placed his hand on Kol's shoulder looking very serious.

"Listen, there's something you must know." He paused and leaned closer. "If the other kids are mean to you, don't hesitate to tell me. It's not tattling, no matter what the older kids say."

Hope started to cough and Elijah was biting his lip. Kol scowled Klaus who apparently tried not to laugh.

"Funny", Kol murmured.

"Are you ready?" Grace asked from the door. She was wearing a pale blue jeans and a creamy tank top. Her hair was up in a bun.

"You look beautiful", Hope said.

Grace smiled.

"Thanks. We should go; I don't want to be late."

"Where's Bekah?" Kol asked.

"She left already. And if anyone asks, she doesn't know either of us."

Kol grinned.

"Ok then. Shall we?"

"Have a nice day", Hope said when they walked out.

"You too", Grace replied. She seemed tense.

"Promise me that you won't make a scene", she said when they got into the car.

"Define scene", Kol replied grinning.

Grace didn't look amused. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Fine, as long as no one provokes me."

Grace sighed.

"This is going to be a long day…" she murmured.

Kol parked the car right next to Rebekah's. Grace was about to say something but apparently she changed her mind. When they got out Kol noticed that every single person was staring at them. Kol didn't mind, he enjoyed attention. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Grace's waist.

"People are looking…" Grace murmured trying to move away from him.

Kol held her still.

"Well, let's give them something to look at then", he said and kissed her. Her face was turning red.

"Stop that", she hissed angrily.

Kol took her hand when they walked inside. No one came near them, they were all just staring. Kol was actually starting to enjoy this. He had no intention to study; he was here just to keep an eye on his girl. She took some books from her locker and headed to some classroom. Kol followed her. It was suddenly very quiet when they entered the room. Grace seemed uncomfortable. Some girls looked at her and started to whisper.

"She has a lot of nerve to show up here…"

"Freak…"

Kol looked at the girls.

"Do you have some problem?" he asked smiling.

None of them said anything.

"Kol…" Grace murmured pleadingly. She was obviously terrified that he would cause a scene. Kol forced himself to calm down. When the teacher arrived, he took a quick look of Kol but didn't say anything. The class passed by fast. Kol didn't pay much attention to anything what the teacher was saying. Grace on the other hand was making notes.

"I need to go to the restroom", she said after the class.

"Ok, I'll wait you here", Kol replied.

Grace was relieved when she got a moment alone. She washed her face with cold water and closed her eyes. She opened them when she heard someone coming in. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. Great.

"Hi", Grace said as politely as she could.

"Why is Kol here?" Elena asked.

Ok, no small talk then.

"I…He insisted it. But he promised to behave…"

"Are you insane?" Bonnie asked.

"Excuse me?"

"So you are his girlfriend now? What's the matter with you? He's a monster!"

Grace didn't know what to say.

"We are just trying to help you", Elena said.

"Help me?" Grace repeated. "Tell me something, how long have we been in the same school?"

Elena looked confused.

"Since the first grade", Grace said. "And during that time none of you have even said hi to me, not to mention trying to be my friend. And now you are all suddenly so concerned about my well-being?"

"You have no idea who you are dealing with…" Bonnie started.

"I think I manage", Grace interrupted her.

Bonnie shook her head.

"Fine, but don't tell us that we didn't try to warn you."

Grace was starting to be very annoyed.

"You know what; I doubt that you really know what a monster means. You can say what ever you want about him but according to my experience, people are the real monsters. They just can hide it better."

Grace turned around and walked out before any of them said anything. She couldn't believe that she had just done that. But she had meant every word. They called Kol a monster but ironically he had in his own way shown her more kindness than anyone else. How strange.


	35. Oops

Chapter 35

Oops

Kol was leaning against the wall, waiting for Grace. Everyone who walked pass him was staring at him but no one said anything. They obviously tried to stay as far away from his as possible. That amused Kol. Then he noticed the younger Salvatore boy approaching him.

"Mr. Salvatore", Kol said smiling charmingly. "How nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you here?"

"Well, this is a school isn't it? I'm here to learn of course", Kol replied cheerily.

Stefan looked tense.

"And before you say anything else Mr. Salvatore, a little warning, I could rip your heart out faster than you can even blink, so I advice you to choose your next words wisely."

Kol wasn't going to tolerate any arrogance from some young vampire. Grace walked next to them before Stefan managed to say anything. She looked at him.

"Hi", she said.

"Hello miss Hart", he replied tensely.

"Please, just call me Grace." She turned to look at Kol. "Making friends?"

He smirked.

"Something like that. I'll see you around, Mr. Salvatore", Kol said and wrapped his arm around Grace's waist. "So, what's next?"

"History", Grace replied. "I like it, Mr. Saltzman is a great teacher."

Kol snorted.

"Oh please, I could teach you much more about history."

Grace looked at him.

"Actually, I would like that. I'm very interested about history."

Grace opened the door to the history class. Apparently they were early; there were no students in the class yet. But Alaric was there with Damon Salvatore. They both turned to the door. Kol grinned.

"Well, I just keep bumping into members of your family today", he said.

Damon smiled.

"Good for you. But we are in the middle of something here, so would you mind just get lost?"

Kol laughed.

"Who do you think you are talking to, Mr. Salvatore? Like I just said to your brother, I could rip your heart out in a fraction of a second, so you might want to watch your tongue."

"Can I help you with something?" Alaric asked coldly before Damon could reply.

"We are here to study", Kol said smiling.

Apparently Alaric and Damon hadn't notice that Grace was there too. They were both staring at her.

"Isn't she a little young for you?" Damon said. "But then again, all women probably are."

"Is everything alright, miss Hart?" Alaric asked.

"Yes Mr. Saltzman, everything is fine, thank you for asking", Grace replied.

Alaric looked at her disbelievingly. Damon snorted.

"Right. It's completely normal to sleep with someone who killed your entire family. But hey, I'm not judging if that's your thing."

Grace froze.

"What?"

Damon looked amused.

"Oh, you didn't know that. Oops, this is awkward."

Kol was more than ready to kill him. Grace turned around and started to walk away.

"We will certainly continue this later", Kol hissed angrily before he went after her.

She was heading outside.

"Grace, wait."

She didn't stop so he grabbed her arm. She didn't look at him.

"I need a moment alone", she said quietly.

"Just listen to me…"

"Please", she interrupted him. "Let go of me."

Her face was completely emotionless. Kol let her go.

"Fine, I will take you home."

She shook her head.

"I'll call Hope, I'm sure she can pick me up."

"Absolutely not", Kol said annoyed. Last thing he needed at the moment was that succubus.

"Please Kol, I can't fight with you right now. I need a moment, please give me that."

Something in Grace's voice alarmed him.

"Grace…"

She turned to him and took his hand.

"I'm not ready to talk about this yet, please don't try to force me. I need a moment by myself. I'll see you in the house later."

She turned around and walked away. Kol didn't try to stop her. He had to use all of his willpower in order to control himself but he knew that he had to give her what she asked. And besides, this definitely was a wrong place for that conversation. But what was the right place? Or time? Kol sighed. That would be a lot of fun.

...

"What the hell did you do to her?" Hope asked angrily.

Kol gave her an annoyed look. He had just got back to the mansion and he definitely wasn't in a good mood.

"This is none of your business so back off."

"She's my sister, so this is my business. What did you do to her?"

"What did she tell you?" Kol asked.

"Nothing, but I can see that something is wrong so you better…"

"I killed her family", Kol interrupted her calmly.

Hope stared at him. She was shocked.

"What?"

"I killed her family", Kol repeated.

"What kind of evil…"

"Her stepfather was abusing her, her stepbrother raped her several times and her mother did nothing to protect her so I don't think that it was a very big lost", Kol interrupted her coldly.

For once, Hope was speechless. She couldn't do anything but stare at him.

"And you never did anything to protect her either so why don't you just do us all a favor and go back to where ever you came from", Kol said and walked pass her.

Hope couldn't move. She tried to stop herself from shaking.

"Hope?"

She barely noticed Elijah before he was standing in front of her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. He sounded worried.

She needed to get away from here. She was on the edge of breaking down. Not in front of him. That would be too humiliating. Hope tried to get pass him but Elijah stopped her.

"Please tell me what's wrong", he said quietly.

Hope tried to control herself but she felt tears falling down her cheeks. This was just perfect. Elijah wrapped his arms gently around her.

"Don't let anyone see me", she whispered.

He nodded and lifted her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest. He was heading outside. She didn't really care where he was taking her; she just wanted to get out of here.


	36. Free to be you and me

**Warning, this chapter is rated M, just in case**

Chapter 36

Free to be you and me

Grace sat on her bed staring in front of her. She had no idea what to think. She was confused. What was she supposed to feel at the moment? What would a normal person feel? She had no idea. The truth was that she didn't really feel anything. She hadn't felt anything when she had thought that her family had died in fire and she didn't feel anything now. But Kol had killed them. Shouldn't that make her feel something?

Grace had used to think that she was a good person but she definitely didn't think that anymore. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to clear her thoughts. Maybe she felt that they deserved to die but it was wrong to think that. It wasn't her place to judge anyone. She startled when someone knocked the door. Grace knew who it was without asking.

"Come in", she said.

Kol opened the door and walked in. He sat next to her without saying anything. She didn't speak either. After a long silence Kol finally spoke.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

There was only one question she wanted to ask.

"Why?"

"Well, I would like to say that it was because I knew about everything what those people did to you but that would be a lie. I killed them before I knew. But don't get me wrong, I would have definitely killed them after I heard what you said to Elijah and I would have made them suffer more."

"Oh… So what you are saying is…"

"I killed them because it's my nature. And I really didn't like them but mostly because of that nature thing."

Grace had no idea what to say.

"When we first met, were you planning to kill me?" she asked.

Kol thought about it.

"No. There was something about you that caught my eye. I admit that I wasn't completely sure what I was going to do to you but I wouldn't have killed you."

"I see. Thank you for being honest", Grace said quietly.

"Sure, no problem. What do you want to do now?"

Grace shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Are you afraid of me?" Kol asked.

Grace didn't say anything. The truth was that she wasn't sure.

"It probably makes no difference but I want you to know that I would never raise my hand against you. I might have many faults but that I wouldn't do", Kol said.

Grace didn't look at him.

"I believe you. I just don't know if I'm going to be safe with you. You might just get bored and decide to kill me…"

"No! I would never do that", Kol interrupted her. "Hey, look at me."

It took a moment before Grace raised her head. She tried to look calm when her eyes met Kol's. He sighed.

"Ok, this really isn't my thing and you probably won't hear this again any time soon, so pay attention."

He seemed very uncomfortable.

"I…care about you. There, I said it."

Grace stared at him. He looked more and more uncomfortable. She knew that her silence didn't help but she honestly didn't know what to say.

"Just forget that I said anything", Kol murmured and stood up.

Grace grabbed his hand.

"Wait."

She took a deep breath.

"I care about you too. I just don't know if this can work."

Kol sat down and took both of her hands.

"Yes, this will work. I'll make it work."

Grace couldn't help but smile.

"It's not that simple. There are many things we have to consider before…"

He silenced her with a kiss. She tried to push him away at first but he didn't stop before she was kissing him back. She couldn't deny that she was enjoying it. He really knew how to use his tongue. Her hands were caressing his chest.

"I say it is that simple", he said somewhere between the kisses.

"No, it's just physical attraction…" she murmured.

He slid his hand under her top making her flinch.

"What more do you need?" he whispered and started to suck her pulse point. His hand was going under her bra. She was breathing faster and her body temperature was rising. This was crazy but she didn't want to stop.

"Ice…" she managed to say.

"What?"

"We need some ice. And cold water."

Kol stopped and stared at her.

"Are you saying…"

Grace felt herself blushing but she nodded.

"I want to try… But if it doesn't work…"

"Stay right there", Kol said and disappeared before Grace even saw him moving. She stood up and went to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wanted to do this. Why should she be ashamed of that? But she wanted to do this on her own terms. She took a belt from her dressing gown and stepped out. Kol was already waiting for her with three ice bags and two buckets of water.

"Could you take your shirt off?" Grace said as calmly as she could.

He grinned.

"No problem, sweetheart."

Grace didn't move closer to him.

"Lie down, please", she said when he was shirtless.

Kol seemed amused but he obeyed. Grace looked at him nervously squishing the belt on her hand. She moved next to the headboard.

"Could you… I need to…"

Apparently he understood what she was trying to say. His smirk grew wider when he lifted his hands. Grace tied his hands to the headboard. She knew that he could easily free himself but she needed to have control. At least for now. She sat on the bed and touched his bare chest. He was watching her every move. She moved closer and kissed his chest. Then his neck. Her hands were exploring his upper body. He seemed to be enjoying himself. He growled when she nipped his neck and moved on his lips. She hesitated before taking her top off. He was looking at her lustfully.

"You really know how to make a man hot", he murmured.

Grace smiled and continued kissing him. She liked to be on top, in charge. And she liked to tease him. It didn't take long before he yanked his hands free and rolled her on her back. He kissed her hungrily and ripped her bra off. That startled her. He was already unbuttoning her jeans.

"Could you slow down?" she asked.

Kol was trying very hard to control himself and he managed to move his hands higher. She moaned when he started to fondle her breasts.

"You are so beautiful", he murmured. His kisses were deep and passionate. She felt her body warming up. He felt it too and took few ice cubes. He smirked and started to caress her body with the ice cubes. She moaned and didn't even notice that he was removing her jeans. Suddenly she realized that she was only wearing her panties. She felt scared and exposed. She couldn't help it. He kissed her calmingly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I swear."

She nodded cautiously and allowed him to continue. His first touch on her most private part was very gentle. He took his time, making sure that she was ready before unbuttoning his jeans. He looked at her, asking silently for her permission. She nodded. She was very nervous but he kept his promise. He didn't hurt her. But she couldn't really relax either.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Kol asked when he was holding her.

"We need more practice", she murmured.

He started to laugh.

"That's fine by me", he said and kissed her.

Grace leaned her head on his chest. That had been the first time when she had willingly had sex with someone. It was a liberating thought. She had been with him because she had wanted to. It had been her choice. Maybe their thing would work, maybe not but right now she was right where she wanted to be.


	37. My girlfriend

Chapter 37

My girlfriend

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Elijah asked.

Hope shook her head.

"Not really."

They were sitting in the car. Elijah had parked it near the ruins. Hope was grateful that he had brought her here. It was very quiet and peaceful. She was leaning to the window. She couldn't look at him. Thankfully he didn't try to pressure her. He just handed her a handkerchief.

"Thanks", she murmured and dried her eyes. This was so embarrassing. "Listen, I would really appreciate if you wouldn't mention this to anyone." She tried her best to sound calm.

"No, of course not", Elijah replied.

"Thanks. And you don't have to worry; I'm not usually like this."

"Why would that make me worry?"

Hope snorted.

"I'm sure you don't want anyone crying on your shoulder and I'm not going to do that so you can relax."

Elijah was quiet for a moment.

"Feelings are not a weakness", he said quietly. "And I would never use your feelings against you."

Hope felt like crying again.

"I don't know…I just can't do this…"

Elijah placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You can trust me, Hope. Please tell me what's wrong"

"Me", Hope said before she managed to stop herself. "I'm wrong. I left her here."

"What do you mean?"

"I left Grace here to be abused and…" She couldn't finish her sentence. "I failed her, Elijah. I should have been there to protect her."

Hope couldn't see Elijah's face but she could sense his body tensing.

"Listen to me", he started determinedly. "What happened to Grace was terrible but it wasn't your fault. You were a child…"

Hope laughed bitterly.

"No, I was selfish, I only cared about myself. I didn't try hard enough."

"Hope…"

"The truth is that I don't have anything to offer. Not to her or to anyone else. Your brother was right, it would be best for anyone if I leave…"

"Kol said that?" Elijah interrupted her. He sounded angry.

Hope shook her head.

"It doesn't matter; the point is that he was right. I shouldn't be here…"

In a next second she was sitting on Elijah's lap. He was looking straight into her eyes.

"You are not going anywhere and that's final."

Hope was completely stunned.

"Are you giving me orders?" she asked trying to decide was that amusing or annoying.

Elijah pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Yes and for once you are going to obey me."

Hope stared at him.

"What…If you think for a second that I'll…"

He silenced her with another kiss. She couldn't bring herself to push him away. But she wasn't going to let him control her, no matter how amazing kisser he was.

"Why would I stay?" she asked.

He looked very serious.

"Your sister needs you, no matter what you think. And…I don't want you to go."

Hope looked into his deep brown eyes. In that moment she knew that she didn't stand a chance. Oh no. Why did he have to be so damn fine? She touched his cheek.

"Maybe I'll stick around. But no promises."

Elijah smiled.

"I apologize for acting like my brother. Perhaps I have spent too much time with him lately."

Hope couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry about it. To be honest, that whole "I'm the man and you will obey me" thing was kind of sexy."

"Really?"

"Sure, as long as you don't think that I would actually obey you."

Elijah laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

...

Kol was in an excellent mood when he walked in the living room. Klaus was sitting on the couch sketching something.

"Good evening, brother", Kol said cheerily.

Klaus looked at him.

"Well, someone is certainly in a good mood."

Kol grinned.

"Yes, I had quite a…busy afternoon."

Klaus chuckled.

"Well, well, did my little brother finally get lucky?"

Kol pretended to be shocked.

"How can you ask me such a vulgar question?"

"Good for you", Klaus said smirking. "I have to ask, how was it?"

"I'm a gentleman, my lips are sealed", Kol replied.

"Right. I hope she didn't burn you too badly."

"She didn't burn me at all."

Klaus started to laugh.

"Ouch. Well, I'm sure it will go better next time."

Kol stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked annoyed.

Klaus smirked.

"Well, I recently had a conversation with your girl's sister about this and according to her the whole reason why it's so difficult for their kind to have sex is their body's reaction when they're really turned on. They are on fire, literally. So, if that didn't happen to your girl…"

"That's ridiculous", Kol interrupted him angrily. "She definitely enjoyed it."

Klaus looked amused.

"If you say so."

"Yes, I do say so", Kol said and walked out. He was very annoyed. Klaus was probably just jealous. He didn't get anywhere with that blond baby vamp. But still… He remembered her words.

"_We need more practice…"_

Kol wanted to be sure. But there was no way he would ask Grace's sister about this. Who then… Before Kol had time to finish his thought, he saw Elijah approaching him. This was perfect, if anyone could give him an answer, it was Elijah. He looked even gloomier than usually though.

"Hey, Elijah…"

Next thing Kol realized was that he was lying on the floor. Elijah had just punched him.

"What the hell…" Kol started angrily.

"That was for upsetting my girlfriend", Elijah stated calmly and walked away.

What the hell was going on around here?

"Hi there", Hope said smiling when she walked pass him. She was heading to Grace's room. Kol sighed before he stood up. This was just great. His good mood was definitely gone.


	38. Fire equals all

Chapter 38

Fire equals all

Grace was lying on her bed wearing just a short nightie. She was tired but before she fell asleep, Hope came in without knocking.

"Sorry", she said. "I forgot to knock."

Grace barely managed to raise her head.

"That's ok."

Hope sat on the bed next to her. She seemed very tense.

"Is everything ok?" Grace asked.

Hope bit her lip.

"I…"

Before she could finish her sentence, she noticed the water buckets and the melted ice bags.

"Oh…hot afternoon?"

Grace blushed.

"Yeah, kind of. Me and Kol…We…You know."

Hope looked surprised.

"Did you want to do that? He didn't pressure you or anything?"

Grace shook her head.

"No, I wanted it."

"Oh, ok then. So…did everything go ok? I mean, I just saw him so obviously you didn't burn him up but did you have a lot of trouble controlling yourself?"

Grace was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"No, I…I was kind of nervous, so…"

"You weren't on fire at all?"

Grace stared at her.

"No. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no", Hope said quickly. "Well, not to him at least since you didn't burn him."

Grace tried to understand what she was saying.

"So…fire equals…what?"

"For us, it equals all the strongest emotions. Anger, fear, contentment…"

"Oh…so basically we can never be really content without burning the other person to death?"

Grace regretted her words immediately when she saw the hurt on Hope's face.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking…"

"It's ok", Hope interrupted her. "But you are partly right; we must always be careful."

Grace sighed.

"I don't get how dad dealt with it."

"He didn't."

"What do you mean?" Grace asked.

"He didn't have to deal with this because only women are affected to this fire thing. Men simply carry the gene, they aren't pyrokinetic."

"Oh. Well that sucks."

Hope smiled.

"Yes it does. But don't worry, if you want to have sex with him again, it'll probably become easier."

"But I still have to hold back?"

Hope tapped Grace's hand.

"That's your decision. I'm only saying that you should be careful."

Grace was quiet for a while.

"Can I ask…Do you have to be careful with Elijah?"

"No, but that's only because we haven't had sex."

Grace stared at her.

"You haven't?"

"No. To be honest, I'm afraid that I would hurt him."

Grace sighed.

"This really sucks."

Hope smiled and wrapped her arm around Grace.

"I know, believe me. We just have to try our best to deal with it. But fortunately we always have ice cream and Colin Farrell movies."

Grace laughed.

"That's true. He really is cute."

"Who's cute?" Kol asked. He didn't seem very happy.

"Excuse me, but this is a private conversation", Hope said annoyed.

"Really, how nice. Get out."

Hope stood up angrily.

"Who do you think you…"

"No", Grace said determinedly. "No fighting. I know that he's being a jerk but could you give us a moment?"

"Sure", Hope replied. "But only because you are asking."

She scowled Kol when she walked pass him and closed the door behind her. Kol smirked and moved on the bed with his vampire speed. Grace shook her head.

"Do you always have to be so rude to her?"

"She's being rude to me", he replied and started to kiss her neck.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked.

Kol pulled her closer and caressed her back.

"Take a wild guess, sweetness", he whispered and started to lift her nightie.

"Stop it, I'm tired", Grace said and tried to push him away.

"You can rest when we're finished", he said and kissed her.

"No, Kol, I mean it. Just stop."

"Oh come on, you're the one who said that we need more practice."

"Yes but not now. Please just let me sleep."

Grace saw a strange look in Kol's dark eyes. She couldn't interpret it.

"I say we practice right now and we are not going to stop before I see some flames."

Grace couldn't do anything but stare at him. Had he lost his mind?

"What…Are you insane? You want me to burn you?"

He didn't say anything; he just continued kissing her neck. Suddenly Grace heard a ripping sound. He had ripped her nightie in two.

"No, stop it", she tried to say but he didn't even seem to hear her.

Grace was starting to panic.

"Kol, stop. I don't want this."

"Sure you do", he murmured.

Grace felt her eyes filling with tears. Her mind told her to close her eyes and pretend that she was somewhere far away. Just like she had done with Kyle. No. She wasn't that helpless little girl anymore. All she had to do was unleash her anger. No one would ever hurt her again. In the next second her whole body was on fire. Kol was shouting before he managed to get off her. Grace stood up looking at him fierily. He didn't seem to be too badly burned. Pity. He was staring at her.

"Was that enough flames for you?" she shouted. "Get out!"

"Grace…"

"Get out!"

Surprisingly he actually left. Grace started to shake. Her flames were slowly fading away. She was completely numb. Never again. She suddenly felt very calm when she walked to her closet and started to pack her things. She would be far away from here before the morning.


	39. Goodbye

Chapter 39

Goodbye

_Dear Elijah_

_I don't know what to write, I'm really not good at this. I just want you to know that I'm sorry but I have to do what's best for my sister. She can't stay here and I can't let her leave by herself. I already failed her once and I'm not going to do that again. I'll never forget you. Please be happy, if anyone deserves that, it's you. Goodbye._

_Hope_

_PS: It would be nice if you wouldn't hate me but I understand if you do. _

Elijah couldn't do anything but read the short letter over and over again. Hope was gone. There was only the letter he had found next to his pillow. Hope and Grace had left.

"They couldn't have get far, we'll find them", Kol murmured.

Elijah looked at him.

"Do you happen to know why they left?" he asked trying very hard to control himself.

Kol didn't say anything. His face was completely emotionless.

Before Elijah could stop himself, he grabbed Kol and pushed him against the wall.

"What did you do?" he shouted.

There was still no expression on Kol's face.

"I just wanted her to enjoy it."

Elijah took a step back.

"You…what?"

"That might be my fault", Klaus said when he walked in the living room. "Our little brother finally got laid yesterday but unfortunately he didn't quite…light his girl up. I would guess that he didn't take that so well, isn't that right Kol?"

Elijah turned back to Kol.

"What did you do?" he repeated coldly.

Kol didn't say anything.

"Oh no…please don't tell me…You tried to force her didn't you?"

"No", Kol said emotionlessly. "I just thought we should try again."

"And she didn't by any chance tell you to stop?"

Kol seemed tense.

"Seriously Kol? We are talking about a deeply traumatized girl here! How could you be so stupid?"

"I didn't hurt her", Kol murmured angrily. "It was just a misunderstanding."

Elijah was about to tell him what he thought about this misunderstanding, when Rebekah walked in.

"Matt just called; they left the car that they took in front of his house."

"When?" Elijah asked.

"He didn't know. It was there when he woke up."

Elijah sighed.

"So we have no idea where they are going."

There was a moment of silence. Elijah couldn't feel anything but desperation. He couldn't loose Hope.

"Mother", Kol suddenly said.

Elijah looked at him.

"What?"

"She can track them."

"No, she can't", Finn said. He was sitting on his armchair calmly reading a newspaper.

"What do you mean she can't?" Kol asked annoyed.

Finn didn't turn his face from the paper.

"She can't, because she is not here."

All his siblings were suddenly staring at him.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"She went to New Orleans to see some old witch. Have I not mentioned that? My apologies."

"What…Why did she want to see some witch?" Elijah asked.

"She said that she wants to get to know this modern magic community. Things had changed a bit during a millennium. And she felt like taking a little trip after spending so much time in her room."

"When is she coming back?" Kol asked tensely.

Finn shrugged.

"I do not know. She left a week ago, so…"

"A week ago?"

Finn raised his head and gave his siblings a scolding look.

"Yes. Am I the only one who has noticed that she is not here?"

They all looked embarrassed.

"I've hardly even been here…" Rebekah murmured.

"Fine, we need some other witch then", Kol said tensely.

Finn concentrated on his paper again.

"Well, my lady friend is a witch; I can ask if she would be willing to help you", he said calmly.

"You're dating a witch?" Klaus asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no, I'm just surprised."

Finn sighed.

"Before I ask her, you must all give me your word that you will speak to no one about her and me."

Klaus grinned.

"What, is it a secret affair?"

"We both value our privacy and she is not ready to tell anyone about us yet. That is her decision and I will respect it."

"Well this I have to see", Rebekah said smiling devilishly.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"And I must insist that you will all treat her respectfully."

"Yes, yes, what ever you say, just call her", Kol said tensely.

Finn placed his paper on the table and stood up.

"I can't guarantee that she agrees to help you but I will ask."

They all waited when Finn went to his room. Klaus and Rebekah sat on the couch and turned the TV on. Elijah couldn't concentrate on anything. Kol seemed to be very tense as well. Elijah tried his best to keep his distance so he wouldn't lose his temper.

"She said yes", Finn announced calmly. "But like I said, you will tell no one about us."

"Agreed", Elijah said immediately. "When will she be here?"

"As soon as she can", Finn replied and sat on his chair.

Great, more waiting. It took almost an hour before Elijah heard the doorbell. Finn stood up and went to the door. All his siblings were waiting anxiously when he came back to the living room with his lady friend. They were all equally stunned when they saw her standing next to Finn. He had wrapped his arm gently around her waist.

"Everyone, this is my lady, Abby Bennett. Abby, these are my siblings."

"Hi", she said cautiously.

Everyone just stared at her. Elijah managed to speak first.

"Hello, miss Bennett, thank you for coming."

She nodded and gave Finn a smile.

"Anything for my Finn-Finn."

He smiled too.

"So, you need to track someone?"

"Yes, two women. Can you help us with that?" Elijah asked.

Abby looked thoughtful.

"Probably. Do you have something that belongs to them?"

"Yes, there should be something…" Elijah started when he realized that he wasn't sure. Had Hope left some of her things?

Abby looked at him expectantly.

"Chop-chop then, I don't have the whole day."

Kol was already heading to Grace's room. Elijah followed him. There had to be something. He had to find Hope.

...

"I'm sorry", Abby said. "For some reason it doesn't work."

"What do you mean?" Kol asked angrily. "What kind of a witch are you?"

"Kol", Finn said warningly.

Abby looked at the crystal on her hand.

"So these are just two normal human women, correct?"

"Actually no", Elijah said. "They are pyrokinetic."

Abby rolled her eyes.

"And now you are telling me? Ok, I need to study my grimoires, perhaps I can find something useful. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kol and Elijah repeated simultaneously.

"Yes, I need time to recover and find the right spell."

Abby stood up and gathered her things. She smiled and slapped Finn's butt before heading to the door.

"I'll see you later, stud. Don't forget your sword."

Klaus and Rebekah looked shocked.

"I'm going to vomit…" Rebekah murmured when Abby had left.

Finn turned to her.

"No, no, she really means my sword. It's our role-play night. I'm the knight and she…"

"For the love of God, please don't tell any more", Klaus interrupted him.

Finn shrugged and went to his room.

"I think I need a drink", Klaus murmured.

"Me too", Rebekah said. "I'll never look at Finn the same way again…"

Neither Kol nor Elijah said anything. They simply walked out without looking at each other.


	40. No means no

Chapter 40

No means no

I week later

"Hey, baby! How much are you charging for a night?"

"Drop dead, jerk!" Hope replied angrily before slamming the door shut. "What a moron", she murmured.

Grace barely heard her. She was sitting on the bed in their sleazy motel room staring in front of her. Hope sat next to her.

"I'm sorry; you shouldn't have to be in a place like this."

Grace looked at her.

"Sorry, what?"

Hope touched her shoulder.

"I said that you shouldn't have to be in a place like this. But as soon as I find some work…"

Grace shook her head.

"No, no, don't worry about me. Although, our neighbors are kind of… interesting."

Hope smiled.

"That's certainly true. I can't stand that perv guy who keeps asking how much am I charging for a night."

Grace smiled too.

"Yeah, he really is annoying."

"Oh, I brought you some food", Hope said and handed Grace a paper bag. "A veggie burger and fries. I know it's not exactly healthy dinner but since we have a limited budget right now…"

"Thanks", Grace said smiling. "But how about you?"

Hope waved her hand.

"Don't worry about me, I already ate."

Grace looked at her closely.

"Hope…"

"Alright, fine, maybe I didn't but a little fasting is just healthy."

Grace took the burger and split it in two.

"No arguments", she said determinedly before Hope could say anything.

They both ate silently. Grace was tired but still she couldn't sleep. She felt completely depressed.

"How are you holding up?" Hope asked.

"I don't know. I have no idea what to think."

Hope nodded.

"That's understandable. You really should have let me burn that bastard…"

"Could we please not talk about him?" Grace interrupted her tiredly.

"Sure", Hope said and wrapped her arm around Grace. She leaned her head on her shoulder.

"I just can't stop thinking that maybe it was my fault", Grace murmured.

Hope pulled away and looked at her.

"What? How can you think that?"

Grace sighed.

"I wanted it on the first time, I made the first move so maybe he…"

"No", Hope said immediately. "The fact that you wanted it once, definitely doesn't give him some kind of free pass. No means no. It's that simple."

"I know, it's just…"

Grace didn't really know what she wanted to say. Everything was such a mess. Once again. She was too tired to even cry anymore.

"You should go back to Elijah", Grace said quietly.

"No, I think I'll stay right here", Hope replied calmly.

"This is my mess; you shouldn't have to suffer…"

"Hey, I'm here because I want to be. Elijah is nice and all but it's not like we were dating or anything. It's best that we all just move on."

Grace didn't feel like arguing with her. She was too exhausted to do much anything.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep", Hope said.

Grace nodded.

"Yeah, maybe I should try."

Hope hugged her before tucking her in.

"Things will be better, you'll see."

Grace tried to smile.

"Thank you. For everything."

"No problem."

...

Hope was sitting next to the bed looking at her sister who was fast asleep. It was 2am already but she couldn't sleep. She would have to find a job tomorrow. They needed some money and fast. She was running out of cash. Well, there were always strip clubs but that was only the last option. And to be honest, she didn't want to do that anymore.

The only man who should see her naked was Elijah. As much as Hope hated to admit it, she missed him so much that it hurt. She had even cried few times. How pathetic was that. Maybe some fresh air would clear her head. Hope stood up and opened the door as silently as she could. She didn't want to wake up Grace.

This place really was a dumb. She heard some loud arguing coming from some other room and there was a guy lying on the floor in front of one of the doors. He was snoring loudly. Apparently he had passed out before reaching his room. Hope headed to the parking lot. Before she could stop herself, she took her phone from her pocket. She definitely shouldn't be doing this. Unfortunately her finger was already dialing numbers. It was ringing.

"_Hello?"_

Hope felt a lump on her throat. She was doing everything she could to hold back her sob.

"_Hello?"_

There was a moment of silence.

"_Hope? Is that you?"_

She wanted to say something but the words didn't come out.

"_Please tell me where you are."_

She still couldn't speak.

"_Please say something, anything. Just tell me that you are alright."_

Why had she done this? This was cruel for both of them. But she needed to hear his voice as selfish as it was. Hope swallowed.

"Elijah…"

"_Are you alright?"_

"I…"

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind.

"Hey, baby, how does 40 bucks sounds like?" a man's voice said.

Great, the perv guy. And he smelled like alcohol.

"Get your hands off me", Hope said angrily.

"_Hope, what's happening?"_

"Oh, I don't think so. We both know that this is what you want, walking around wearing those short skirts and tight tops. I can recognize a cheap whore when I see one."

"I'm warning you; get your hands off me right now…"

The man laughed.

"Or what? You are going to scream? Take a look around you bitch; do you honestly think that anyone would help you?"

"_Hope!"_

The man turned her around and pushed her roughly against a car. Hope looked at him coldly.

"That's your biggest mistake; you assume that I need someone to help me."

The man laughed before he grabbed her thigh and started to lift her skirt. Hope stopped holding back. The man was screaming. Then it was suddenly very quiet.

"_Hope!"_

She picked up her phone from the ground.

"I… I have no right to ask but I could use your help", she said. Her voice sounded surprisingly calm.

"_I'm on my way"_, Elijah replied without hesitation.

Hope told him where she was before hanging up. After that her legs didn't hold her anymore. She just fell on her knees and cried.


	41. Longing

Chapter 41

Longing

"Dammit Kol!" Klaus shouted. "Not in public!"

"What ever" Kol replied and stepped over Damon Salvatore who was lying on the floor. "It's your lucky day", he murmured and walked out.

All the people in the Grill were staring at him. Klaus could handle them. Kol was drunk and he definitely wasn't in a good mood. Klaus just wanted to impress the blond baby vamp. That was the only reason why he had stopped Kol from killing the Salvatore boy. Well, hopefully his big brother would at least get laid for playing the hero. Pathetic.

Kol didn't want to admit it, but he was even more pathetic. The reason why he had attacked the Salvatore boy in the first place didn't make any sense. He had heard Damon saying something like, "I heard that the fire bitch left town. Good riddance." Kol had been perfectly aware that he was talking about Hope but he had completely lost it.

He couldn't understand what was happening to him. It was almost like he had lost a limb or something. Like a part of him was gone. That didn't make any sense. She was just a one girl… No, she was his girl and he would do what ever was necessary in order to find her. But then what? What if she wouldn't want to come back? Then he would throw her over his shoulder and drag her back. It was that simple. There was no way he would let her go.

Now he just needed to find her. That lousy witch was completely useless. He should find another one. After walking around for a while in order to clear his head, Kol decided to head back to the mansion. Before he reached the yard, he noticed Elijah zooming out. He jumped in his car and started to drive like crazy. He seemed upset. There was only one thing that could make his always so controlled big brother to act like this. Something had happened to Hope. Grace… Kol was already in the car. All he had to do was follow Elijah. Soon he would find Grace and everything would be alright again.

...

Elijah was holding Hope very gently. They were both sitting in his car. He had just got rid of that bastard's body. He had still been alive, although badly burned, when Elijah had arrived. Hope had dragged him out of the parking lot. Elijah could have given the guy his blood or take him to a hospital. Instead he had snapped the bastard's neck. He had wanted to do much more. After what the guy had tried to do to Hope…

"I didn't have to do that", Hope said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

Hope was shivering.

"I didn't have to hurt him so badly, I could have held back…"

"Hey, listen to me, that man deserved what he got."

Hope curled up closer to him.

"Maybe. I'm so pathetic…"

"No you're not", Elijah said stroking her hair. He had missed feeling her warm body close to him. He never wanted to let her go.

"And besides, you didn't kill him, I did."

Hope was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"Why did you?"

"No one hurts my girl", Elijah replied calmly.

"I'm still your girl?"

Elijah paused.

"You are sure that no one saw you?" he asked changing the subject.

Hope nodded.

"As sure as I can be. I was kind of…upset."

Elijah held her tighter. He should have been there. The idea of someone hurting Hope was just unbearable.

"I'm sorry", Hope said quietly. "I had no right to ask anything from you after I… You have every right to hate me."

Elijah pulled away carefully and touched her cheek.

"I don't hate you. I understand why you left."

Hope lowered her head.

"Sorry for being such a coward. I just can't handle goodbyes so well."

Elijah smiled.

"I understand. I only wish that you could have trust me. Did you think that I would force you to stay?"

"No, I just didn't think that I could leave if I would have seen your face. I mean…"

Hope was biting her lip. She looked very uncomfortable. Elijah kissed her softly.

"I missed you too", he said smiling.

Hope sighed.

"I messed everything up. Grace is counting on me and I…"

Elijah couldn't stand to see Hope so sad. He was just about to kiss her again when he felt her body tensing.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost 7, I think. Why…"

"Shit! I have to go before Grace wakes up. And I have to get ready for finding a job."

Elijah took her hand before she got out.

"I don't want you and Grace to stay in that place."

"Me neither but I have to find a job before…"

Elijah took some bills from his pocket.

"Here"

"No", Hope said immediately. "I'm not going to take your money."

"Hope", Elijah said determinedly. "I want you to take this money for Grace and find some safer place for her. We can call it a loan if you want."

Hope hesitated.

"Alright, for Grace. But I'm paying you back every penny."

Elijah smiled.

"No doubt. I believe I will stay here for now. Could I see you tonight?"

"You don't have to stay because of me; I'm not expecting you to…"

"I will stay because I want to", Elijah interrupted her. "Unless you wish me to leave."

"No", Hope said quickly. "I mean, sure you can stay if you want to. But could we keep that between the two of us?"

"Sure. I will see you tonight?"

Hope smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe."

Elijah watched her walking back to that sleazy motel. He certainly was glad that Hope and Grace wouldn't spend any more nights in that place. He should find a hotel as well. It would take him at least three hours to drive back to Mystic Falls, assuming he wasn't planning to break all the speed limits like on his way here, so he could just buy everything he needed from here.

Elijah thought about calling Kol but that probably wouldn't be a good idea. Obviously Grace wasn't ready to talk to him yet but knowing Kol, he wouldn't care about that. He would probably try to pull some foolish stunt and that was the last thing anyone needed right now. He would just have to learn to be patient. Maybe Grace would eventually give him another chance but that was her decision to make. Elijah truly hoped that Kol would understand that.


	42. Misunderstanding

Chapter 42

Misunderstanding

Grace looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 6:49. She had been awake over an hour. She couldn't sleep. Where was Hope? She hadn't been here when Grace had waked up and it seemed that she hadn't slept in her bed. Grace was worried about Hope. It occurred to her that she had been way too busy feeling sorry for herself lately. She hadn't really thought about this whole thing from Hope's point of view.

She had made sure that they had food and a roof over their head. This must be very stressful for her. Grace decided that she would find a job as well. It wasn't fair that Hope had to provide them both. Grace raised her head when the door opened and Hope sneaked in. Apparently she tried not to wake her.

"Good morning", Grace said.

Hope turned to her.

"Good morning. Sorry if I woke you."

"No, I was already awake."

Grace noticed that she was wearing the same black skirt and a turquoise top than last night. It looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"I woke up early so I took a little walk", Hope said before Grace could ask anything. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we'll go and get some breakfast, ok?"

"Sure, but do we have money…"

Hope waved her hand.

"Don't worry about that."

She started to undress and placed her clothes on her bed.

"We'll have a good breakfast for once", Hope said smiling before she closed the bathroom door.

Grace stood up when she heard the shower running. Hope was singing like she usually did when she was taking a shower. Grace looked at her clothes and saw something in her bra. She swallowed. Before she managed to stop herself she took a closer look. Money. A lot of it. There had to be at least 1000 dollars here.

Grace was stunned. She had to sit down. Where had Hope get that money? Grace had a very bad feeling. She felt a lump on her throat. She was trying very hard not to think about what Hope has had to do in order to get all that money. This was all her fault. She should had find a job and help Hope. How could she have been so selfish? Grace felt like a terrible person. Like some kind of spoiled brat. Well no more. For now on she would start to pull her own weight and more if she could. She forced herself to smile when Hope came out from the bathroom a towel wrapped around her body.

"So, you are planning to wear very casual clothes today", Hope said.

Grace was confused.

"What?"

Hope looked at her Snoopy nightie.

"Oh, right."

Grace stood up and started to look for some clothes. She was distracted. Thankfully Hope didn't seem to notice that.

"By the way, we'll be moving today", she said.

Grace looked at her.

"To where?"

Hope shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet. Some nicer place."

Grace forced herself to look calm.

"But didn't you say just yesterday that we have a limited budget?"

"Yeah, we do, but fortunately a friend of mine lent me some money."

"A friend?"

"Yeah." Hope touched Grace's shoulder. "Listen, I don't want you to worry about anything, I'll look after you, ok?"

"You shouldn't have to", Grace murmured.

"Hey, you're my little sister. My family. Nothing is more important."

Grace felt like the worst person in the world. She didn't believe that someone had just suddenly lent Hope so much money in the middle of the night. That didn't sound very likely. Grace was desperate. How could she ever make this up to Hope?

...

Kol looked at the disgusting motel in front of him. What the hell had Hope been thinking when she had brought Grace here? He would definitely take her with him. Kol had observed Elijah when he had got rid of a burned body and comforted Hope. That had definitely been the longest hour, or maybe year, in his life. Finally she had got out of Elijah's car.

She had just walked into the room number 10. Grace must be in there as well. Kol was trying to decide what to do. It was best if he could talk to Grace alone. Last thing he needed was her sister's intervening. So he would just have to wait for his opportunity. Kol hated waiting but at least now he knew where Grace was.

It didn't take long before she and Hope came out. Kol couldn't do anything but stare at her. She was wearing a powder blue dress and her hair was up in a ponytail. She looked pale and tired. Kol had to use all his willpower so he didn't just march to her and claim her back. He could throw her over his shoulder and disappear before her sister could do anything. But then what? No, he had to wait until she was alone. He followed them to some diner. Hope seemed to be enjoying her breakfast but Grace barely ate at all. She seemed distressed. Something was definitely wrong.

...

Grace was lying on her bed trying to read. She couldn't really concentrate though. They had moved into a nice clean hotel but Grace couldn't be happy about that. Not when she wasn't sure where the money came from. Hope had slept few hours and now she seemed very perky. She was watching some sitcom and laughing. But at the same time she seemed nervous. Grace noticed that she kept looking at her watch. She had put on some make-up and she was wearing a short white dress.

"I think I'll go to sleep", Grace said. "I'm a little tired."

"Of course, I'll turn the TV off", Hope replied immediately.

"You don't have to, it doesn't bother me. Good night."

"Good night."

Grace put her book on the nightstand and closed her eyes. It took almost half an hour before she heard Hope sneaking out. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Grace stood up and went after her. She was already dressed and she quickly wore a hoodie on her dress before heading out. Grace had never tailed anyone before but she noticed that she was surprisingly good at it. Or not. Hope was walking very fast and suddenly Grace lost her. Dammit.

She was just about to turn back when she saw Hope entering a luxury hotel across the street. Grace ran after her and caught a glimpse of her stepping into an elevator. Fifth floor. Grace ran to the stairs. She was out of breath when she reached the fifth floor. She stayed behind a corner when she saw Hope walking back and forth on a hallway. She seemed very nervous, almost scared. Finally she took a deep breath and knocked one of the doors. It opened almost immediately. Grace couldn't see the person who opened it.

"Hi", Hope said before she stepped inside and closed the door.

Grace couldn't move. This couldn't be happening. Did Hope… She couldn't even finish her thought. Is that how she had got the money? She had looked scared. Grace couldn't let this happen. She had to get Hope out. She was just about to march to that door when someone stepped in front of her. It was a serious looking man who was wearing a suit. There was a small tag on his chest that said security.

"Excuse me miss, are you a resident here?" he asked calmly.

"I…no, but…"

"Are you a guest of some of our residents?"

"No, I just…"

"In that case I ask you to go back downstairs. This area is for residents only."

Grace realized what she must look like with her messy hair, wearing her old hoodie.

"No please, you don't understand…"

"Go back downstairs miss, or I will be forced to escort you there."

Grace thought about her options. She couldn't just leave Hope here. But it wouldn't be very smart to make a scene either. That guy might even have a taser or something.

"Alright, fine", Grace murmured and turned around.

She was holding back her tears when she got to the staircase. She had to safe Hope. Suddenly someone was standing in front of her. Kol. Grace startled.

"Hello sweetheart", he said. There was no expression on his face.

Grace could only think about one thing. He could help her.

"I'm so glad to see you", she blurted out before she could stop herself.

He looked surprised.

"Please help me; I need to get Hope out…"

"Just a moment", he interrupted her. "You ran from me and now you expect me to help you?"

Grace bit her lip. She didn't have time to argue with him about everything what had happened. She had to think about Hope. She had no choice but to swallow her pride.

"Please…I'm sorry that I ran."

Kol was looking at her curiously. He seemed amused.

"Alright, let's say I would be willing to help you. What's in it for me?"

Grace really wanted to kick him. Was he seriously going to blackmail her?

"What do you want?" Grace asked tensely.

Kol smiled.

"I'm sure I can think of something. Do I have your word that you'll pay your debt?"

Grace felt so angry and desperate that she wanted to cry.

"Yes, I give you my word. Now please help my sister."

"So, you want me to make sure that she's safe? After that I have done my part, correct?"

Grace wanted to scream. What was wrong with him?

"Yes."

Kol smirked.

"Alright then, my part is done."

Grace stared at him.

"What?"

"Well, I could go to Elijah's room to check on her but I doubt that he's going to hurt her. Therefore she's safe. Problem solved."

Grace was stunned.

"You…you knew she's with Elijah?"

"Yep."

Before Grace could stop herself, she attacked him.

"Bastard! How could you?"

Kol was chuckling.

"Easy now, sweetheart."

He let her hit his chest few times before he grabbed her hands.

"Now I want you to do your part."

Grace scowled him.

"You tricked me; I don't owe you anything…"

Kol leaned closer.

"I think you do. Deal is a deal, sweetheart."

Grace wanted to strangle him.

"Fine, I'll keep my word since I'm not a liar like you", she said venomously.

Kol smiled.

"Wonderful. Come on then."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Grace followed him reluctantly. She would definitely make him pay for this.


	43. Carnival of lost

Chapter 43

Carnival of lost

"Seriously?" Grace asked disbelievingly. "A carnival?"

Kol was smiling obnoxiously.

"What? You don't like carnivals?"

Grace looked at all the bright lights, laughing people and a Ferris wheel in front of her. She loved carnivals but there was no way she would tell that to him.

"You acted like a complete jerk and took advantage of my distress and now you want me to go to a carnival with you?"

"You make it all sound so unpleasant. You asked for my help and I helped you so now it's your turn."

Grace really wanted to slap him.

"What kind of game are you playing?" she asked tensely. "If you're trying to punish me for leaving…"

"No, I'm not", Kol interrupted her. "Although I should."

Grace looked at him.

"You know damn well why I left."

Kol's face was completely emotionless.

"Come on", he said. "Let's get you a cotton candy or something."

"Why are you doing this?" Grace asked quietly.

"Because I feel like going to a damn carnival and since you owe me, you will come with me."

"Unbelievable…" Grace murmured. "Fine, but after this we're even and I want you to stay away from me."

Kol didn't say anything. He took her hand when they walked into the carnival area.

"What do you think you're doing?" Grace asked annoyed.

Kol smirked.

"Relax, sweetheart, stop being such a buzzkill."

Grace yanked her hand away. She definitely wasn't in the mood for his games.

"It looks like someone have angered the little lady", said a man from a booth they were passing. "But don't worry buddy, how about you try to win her some nice prize, that'll cheer her up."

Kol looked at the man.

"Alright, give me that pink bunny."

The man took it from a shelf and handed it to him.

"Here you are, sweetheart", Kol said smiling.

Grace couldn't do anything but stare at him. He had actually compelled that man.

"What are you…that's stealing!"

Kol sighed, took few bills from his pocket and threw them to the man.

"There, I seriously overpaid for this damn bunny. Happy now?"

Grace shook her head and continued walking. Kol was next to her in a second.

"You are very hard to please, you know."

Grace ignored him and looked around. She saw an old carousel. Her father had once taken her to a carnival when she had been a child. She had loved the carousel and her father had bought her the whole pack of tickets. She had been in that carousel almost two hours nonstop. And her father had stood there the whole time waving at her. The memory made her happy and sad at the same time. She missed her father.

"Do you want to try that?" Kol asked.

Grace cleared her throat.

"Actually, I do."

Kol looked surprised.

"I'll get you a ticket."

Grace took her hoodie off and gave it to Kol before heading to the carousel. Maybe she was too old for this but she didn't care. She chose a spotted horse and closed her eyes when the carousel started to spin. She heard the music and felt her dress and hair swinging. It was strange but she hadn't felt so happy for a long time. Grace couldn't help but smile. It was over all too soon. She stood up and walked back to Kol. He was looking at her oddly.

"What?" Grace asked.

"Nothing. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

She shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

He bought her an ice cream and they sat on a bench. Despite of all the people and fuss around them, Grace felt very peaceful.

"How can I fix this?" Kol suddenly asked.

Grace looked at him. He seemed very tense.

"What will it take?"

Grace didn't know what to say. Obviously this wasn't easy for him and a part of her hoped that she could just say that everything was alright.

"I don't know", she said quietly.

"I won't lose you."

Grace shook her head.

"That's not your decision to make."

Kol sighed.

"Come on, cut me some slack here. I'm in a carnival holding a pink bunny. If my brother would hear about this he would laugh his ass off."

Grace hid her smile behind her hand.

"That's true. But…it's just not that simple. I don't know if I can…"

"Look, I know I don't always act…smart but I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry."

Neither of them looked at each other. Grace could sense how uncomfortable Kol was. This definitely wasn't his comfort zone.

"I accept your apology. But that doesn't mean I would be ready to just pick up where we left off."

"Alright, I understand." He paused. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know."

Grace really didn't know so they just sat there quietly. At some point she felt Kol taking her hand. This time she didn't yank it away.

...

Hope tried to look calm when she sat on the couch in Elijah's suite.

"This is nice", she said.

"Yes. Can I offer you a drink?" Elijah asked.

"Yes", Hope replied quickly.

She definitely needed a drink. Maybe that would help her to relax.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked when he handed her a class.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

Hope took the class and emptied it quickly. Elijah sat next to her.

"Hope, I can see that something is wrong. Please talk to me."

Hope bit her lip and tried to avoid his gaze.

"I want to try to have sex with you tonight", she murmured.

Elijah looked stunned. He touched her cheek and gently lifted her chin.

"Are you planning to do that without looking at me?"

Hope felt embarrassed. This was going well. She was acting like some blushing school girl. Perfect.

"I mean, if you want to", she managed to say. Nice safe. She was such an idiot.

Elijah smiled.

"You know that I want to but we are not in a hurry. I can wait."

"I know and I love you for it", Hope blurted out. She really wanted to kick herself. "I mean…you're a nice guy and I…" Why was she still talking? Stupid, stupid…

Elijah took both of her hands. He was looking at her gently.

"We don't have to do it tonight. Obviously you are not comfortable…"

Hope grabbed his shoulders and silenced him with a kiss.

"I want to do this. But I don't want to hurt you so we have to take some…precautions. You said there's a Jacuzzi in here, right?"

Elijah nodded.

"Yes, but are you absolutely sure…"

"I'm sure. Could you call the room service and order some more ice? I need to…"

Hope stood up and walked to the bathroom as fast as she could. She took a deep breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Fortunately her face wasn't as red as she had feared but she still wanted to clean herself up. She washed her face with cold water and let her hair down. After a moment of consideration, she decided to take her dress off. She was wearing a white lace bra and matching panties under it.

Finally she felt ready to go out. There were candles burning around the suite and there were some rose petals on the floor. Hope was surprised. How had Elijah done this so fast? He was just coming out from the bedroom when he stopped and stared at her. Hope walked to him slowly and touched his cheek. He pulled her closer and kissed her. His kisses were passionate but also tender.

In that moment Hope knew that he was the only man she wanted to be with. He lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom. The Jacuzzi was there next to the window. There were some more rose petals on the bed and around the Jacuzzi. He put her down and they just looked at each other for a moment. Then Hope smiled and climbed into the Jacuzzi. She looked at Elijah when he started to undress. He was wearing a suit like usually. He left his boxers on and joined her. Hope noticed a dish full of ice cubes next to the Jacuzzi and took one into her mouth.

"Listen, if I hurt you…" she started.

Elijah placed his finger on her lips.

"I can take it. But if you want me to stop, tell me."

Hope nodded before she kissed him. She already felt her body temperature rising. His lips tasted so good and his hands were caressing her all over. He really knew what he was doing. She needed more ice. Hope was nervous but she wasn't afraid. She trusted him. Apparently he trusted her as well but she couldn't hold back. When the first flames came out, she dived under the water.

"I'm so sorry…" she murmured. There was a small burn mark on his arm but he didn't even seem to notice. He was kissing her hungrily and removing her panties. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. It didn't hurt very much. His eyes were on her the whole time.

"Are you alright?"

She managed to nod.

"Don't stop."

"I love you", he whispered into her ear.

Hope closed her eyes. It was the happiest moment of her life.


	44. Never ever let you go

Chapter 44

Never ever let you go

Grace opened the door to her hotel room and stepped inside. She turned the lights on and put her hoodie on a chair.

"Can I come in?" Kol asked.

Grace turned to him. He was still standing at the door.

"You need an invitation?"

"Yes. You live here, so…"

Grace wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to come in.

"Grace?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I'm ready…"

"Please just invite me in, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I only want to talk."

Grace hesitated.

"Do you promise to leave if I ask?"

"Yes", he replied without hesitation. "I give you my word."

"And you understand that I don't want to…"

"Yes."

Grace bit her lip.

"Come in."

She truly hoped that she wouldn't have to regret this. Kol smiled and stepped inside.

"Well, this is…small", he said after looking around. He placed the bunny on Grace's bed.

"Just a normal hotel room", Grace replied. "And besides, comparing to the place where we stayed before, this is a palace."

It really was. There were two single beds, a TV and a clean bathroom. Kol sat on the bed and snorted.

"You never should have been in a place like that. What the hell was your sister thinking…"

"She was doing the best she could", Grace interrupted him angrily.

Kol rolled his eyes but he didn't say anything. Grace certainly didn't appreciate his tone.

"She's my family. If you want to mock her, you can just leave right now."

"No, no, I'm not going to mock her", Kol said quickly. "I'm sure she was trying her best. Anyway, can I help you to pack?"

Grace stared at him.

"What?"

"Or we can leave in the morning, if you are tired", Kol added. "What ever you want, sweetheart."

"I'm not going anywhere", Grace said.

Kol stood up.

"Why would you want to stay here?"

"I told you that I'm not ready…"

"Yes but that doesn't mean you would have to stay here. This place isn't good enough for my girl."

Grace shook her head.

"I said no. I can't… I need some time and space."

Kol didn't look happy at all. When he took a step towards her, she instinctively backed away. Her heart was starting to beat faster. The memory of him ripping her nightie almost made her panic. She couldn't help it. He stopped and looked at her.

"You think I would hurt you", he said emotionlessly.

Grace couldn't look at him.

"I think you should leave now", she managed to say.

"I told you that I'm sorry, what more do you want me to do?"

He sounded frustrated.

"You can respect my wishes", she replied tensely.

He was quiet for a while. Grace was afraid what would happen if he wouldn't want to leave.

"You said that you accept my apology", Kol stated gloomily.

Grace swallowed.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I would just move back into your house."

"So, what are you saying? That you are leaving me?"

"I don't know", she replied quietly.

Grace forced herself to look at him. She had to see what he was going to do. He didn't move. He was just staring at her.

"I will never let that happen", he said determinedly.

Before Grace managed to say anything, he turned around and walked out. It took a long while before Grace could move. She had no idea what to think.

...

Hope didn't want to open her eyes. She was feeling like she would be floating. Everything felt so right. The bed was soft and warm. When she opened her eyes she saw Elijah lying next to her. He was smiling and stroking her hair.

"Did you fall asleep?" he asked and kissed her forehead.

"No", Hope replied and curled up closer to him.

She was so happy that she never wanted to get up. His hand was caressing her back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good. How about you?"

He was quiet. That couldn't be good.

"You…didn't like it?" Hope asked trying to hide her stupid insecurity.

Elijah pulled away and looked at her.

"I did, very much. I'm just worried that I hurt you, I had some trouble…controlling myself."

Hope hadn't even thought about it but she did feel a little sore. But that was normal after the first time.

"No, no, I'm fine."

Elijah hesitated.

"May I give you my blood?"

Hope was stunned.

"Why?"

"It will heal you. I don't want you to have any pain because of me."

Hope wasn't sure what to say. The idea of drinking his blood sounded very strange. She realized that she had completely forgotten that he was a vampire. They needed blood in order to live. Just like she needed food and water. It was a confusing thought but it was a part of him and if she ever wanted to truly know him, she would have to know that part as well.

"Ok, how about we trade. I'll take some of yours; you'll take some of mine."

Elijah looked surprised.

"No, no, that's not what I meant…"

"I know but it's only fair so I want you to do it." Hope paused and looked at her wrist. "So, how does this thing work? Do you usually prefer a neck or a wrist?"

Elijah seemed uncomfortable.

"No, I can't drink your blood…"

Hope touched his face.

"You've asked me many times to trust you and I do. This is a part of what you are and I want to see it. "

Elijah was quiet for few seconds.

"I don't want to scare you", he finally said.

Hope smiled.

"I don't get scared so easily. It's ok. Let me see you."

Hope touched his hand reassuringly before his face started to change. There were some black veins under his eyes and she could saw a glimpse of his fangs. He didn't move when she touched his cheek and kissed him. Then she lied down and exposed her neck. It wasn't difficult to see that he wanted it but he still hesitated.

"It's ok", Hope said.

She looked into his eyes when he leaned closer and touched her neck before exposing his fangs. She felt a sting but the pain didn't bother her. She just couldn't believe that she actually trusted someone enough to let him drink her blood. He raised his head and bit his wrist. Hope wasn't really looking forward to this part but it wasn't so unpleasant than she had thought. He kissed her gently and wrapped his arm around her.

"We are one now", he murmured. "In every sense of the word."

Hope felt it too. She had never felt so close to anyone. But she couldn't stay.

"I should go…I have to go back before Grace wakes up…" she mumbled but she could barely keep her eyes open. In the next second she was fast asleep. Elijah couldn't sleep. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He was sure about one thing. He had finally found his true mate.


	45. Long day's journey into night

Chapter 45

Long day's journey into night

"Another one?" the bartender asked.

"Yes, keep them coming", Kol replied.

He really needed a drink. Or many drinks. That look on Grace's face… She was afraid of him. How was he supposed to fix that? She had looked so happy when she had been in that carousel. He wanted her to smile at him like that. She belonged to him and he was going to get her back. No matter what it would take.

Kol emptied his class and placed it on the counter. He needed a plan. There had to be a way to make her forgive him. Obviously the simple apology wasn't enough. He could give her gifts. According to his experience women liked that kind of gestures. Something expensive… Some jewelry maybe. A diamond necklace or bracelet or the whole damn set if it was necessary. That should do the trick.

"Hi", someone said. "Is this seat taken?"

Kol looked at the woman who had just sat on a bar stool next to him. She had a long blond hair and she was wearing a short red dress. She was smiling.

"No, it's not", Kol replied and concentrated on his next drink.

"Rough day?" the woman asked.

"You could say that."

"Hmm. Maybe I can make the rest of it better for you."

"I don't think so", Kol said without looking at her.

"Oh come on. I can even give you a discount."

Kol turned to look at her. Great, she was a prostitute. He was just about to tell her that he wasn't interested when he suddenly thought of something. It was a very fiendish plan but if it would work, he would be a one step closer to achieve his goal.

"What's your name, darling?" he asked smiling charmingly.

The woman smiled too and bit her finger seductively.

"Dominique", she purred.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Right. What's your real name?"

"Rachel."

The woman looked confused.

"Why did I just tell that to you?"

Kol smiled.

"I tell you what Rachel; it seems that you can make my night better after all."

...

Elijah let his finger to trace patterns across Hope's soft skin. She was so beautiful. He could have spent the whole day just looking at her.

"Hmm…" she murmured.

She was starting to wake up.

"Good morning", Elijah said when she opened her eyes.

Hope smiled.

"Good morning. What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep", Elijah replied.

"That could sound creepy, you know."

"Maybe but I don't care."

Elijah was just about to kiss her when she suddenly gasped.

"Oh no. What time is it?"

Hope was already on her feet before Elijah managed to say anything.

"Shit! Have you seen my underwear?"

Elijah couldn't answer. He was enjoying the sight of her naked body. Hope rolled her eyes.

"You're not helping!"

She picked up her panties from the floor.

"Where's my bra…"

Elijah cleared his throat and pointed up. Her bra was hanging from the ceiling light. Hope started to laugh.

"How did that…well, never mind. Could you…"

Elijah stood up and gave the bra to Hope.

"Thank you", she said smiling sweetly and started to get dressed.

"You have to eat some breakfast before you go…" Elijah started but Hope was already running to the bathroom.

"I don't have time, I overslept."

Elijah sighed and started to find his clothes.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Hope asked from the bathroom.

"You needed to get some sleep", Elijah replied. "Do you really have to go…"

Hope ran to him and kissed his cheek before running to the door.

"It was great, thanks", Elijah heard her saying before she closed the door behind her.

He couldn't help but smile. Last night had truly been something incredible. She was incredible. And her blood… To him, she was perfect in every way. And she was his.

...

Hope tried to catch her breath before she opened the door to their hotel room. Grace was lying on her bed reading.

"Good morning", she said smiling.

"Good morning", Hope replied trying to look casual. "You're awake…"

"Yep."

Hope sat on her bed trying to think something to say.

"So", Grace started smiling. "How's Elijah?"

"What? Why would you think…"

"You're wearing your dress inside out", Grace interrupted her.

Hope felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…" she started.

Grace waved her hand.

"Because you're happy? Do you really think that I would be angry at you for that?"

"I just don't want you to think that I would ever abandon you…"

"I know." Grace smiled and looked at her. "So…did you…"

Hope smiled and nodded.

"We definitely did."

"And?"

Hope shrugged.

"It wasn't too bad."

Grace looked amused.

"Right. Is that why you have that glow on your face?"

"Maybe", Hope replied. She felt guilty for being so happy when she knew that Grace was suffering. She should be discreet. Grace stood up and sat next to her.

"I'm happy for you. You know that right?"

Hope nodded.

"Yeah."

They both sat quietly for a while.

"Do you love him?" Grace asked.

Hope hesitated. She hadn't thought that she could ever love anyone. But now…

"Yes."

Grace wrapped her arm around her sister.

"Elijah is a lucky man. But if he ever hurts you, I'm going to kick his ass."

Hope laughed.

"That should be my line."

Then she noticed the pink bunny on Grace's nightstand.

"Where did you get that bunny?" Hope asked.

"Oh…I bought it from the gift shop downstairs. I thought that it was cute."

Grace had probably felt lonely. Hope took her hand.

"Listen, what do you say if we do something nice today? Just the two of us. We can go to a carnival or something."

"No", Grace said quickly. "I mean, it would be great to do something together but I don't really feel like going to a carnival if that's ok."

"Sure. We can do what ever you want."

Grace smiled.

"Thank you."

Hope really wanted to do something to cheer Grace up. At the moment she wanted the whole world to be as happy as she was.


	46. Die young

Chapter 46

Die young

Grace was standing in a fitting room looking at her reflection in many mirrors. She was trying on a short pink dress. Hope wanted to take her into a nightclub and had insisted that they bought her something nice to wear. Grace wasn't very thrilled about it but she knew that Hope meant well. And this dress didn't look so bad. She startled when someone knocked the door.

"I brought you another one, miss", a saleswoman's voice said.

Grace opened the door. The woman was holding a creamy dress. It looked somehow familiar.

"Thank you", Grace said. She saw Hope talking on the phone. Judging by that smile on her face, she was talking with Elijah.

"The dress is paid", the saleswoman said.

Grace looked at her.

"My sister paid it already?"

The woman shook her head.

"No, your friend did. And this is for you."

She handed her a small velvet box. Grace took it quickly and looked at Hope but she hadn't notice anything. Apparently she was occupied.

"Thank you", Grace said to the woman and closed the door.

What was Kol doing? She hadn't told Hope that she had seen him. She felt terrible for lying to her. Why did she? Because she knew what Hope would say. Grace sighed. What was she doing? This definitely wasn't smart. She looked at the box. Had he bought her some expensive jewelry? She had never really cared about that kind of things. All her jewelry was cheap bauble but they were pretty.

Grace hesitated a moment before she opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was an old looking bronze locket with antique copper plate. There were some old symbols on the front side of the locket. It was beautiful. Grace picked it up carefully and opened it. There was some text inside.

_To my darling firecracker. You light up my life. _

Grace couldn't do anything but stare at it. He had managed to surprise her completely.

"Grace?" Hope's voice said. "How's it looking?"

Grace cleared her throat.

"It's nice. I think I'll try this other one too."

"Sure, take your time."

Grace took the pink dress off and wore the creamy dress. Why did it look so familiar? Then she remembered. It looked a lot like the dress she had wore at the Mikealson ball, although it was shorter. That seemed to be a lifetime ago. It fit her perfectly.

"I'll take this one", Grace said when she stepped out.

Hope looked at the dress.

"It looks nice. Ok, I'll go and pay it."

"It's already paid", the saleswoman said.

"What? By who?"

"I'll tell you later", Grace murmured.

Hope didn't say anything when the saleswoman packed the dress.

"Grace?" she asked when they were outside.

Grace sighed.

"Kol."

There was no point denying it. Hope bit her lip.

"Ok. So…want to tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know", Grace replied truthfully. "I really don't."

Hope was quiet for a moment.

"Listen, if he's harassing you…"

"No, I…I don't know."

Hope touched her shoulder.

"Ok, I understand. Obviously you're confused and I'm not going to tell you what you should do. But I will say this, that guy definitely isn't good enough for you. You deserve better."

"Maybe", Grace murmured.

Hope sighed.

"I tell you what; tonight we are going to have a girl's night out. No men, just good music and dancing. And if you want, I can even buy you a real drink. But no more than one."

Grace smiled.

"Sounds good."

She still had her doubts but maybe a night out wouldn't be so bad. And she had a feeling that going out with Hope wouldn't definitely be boring.

...

_Young hearts, out our minds  
Runnin like we outta time  
Wild childs, lookin' good  
Livin hard just like we should  
Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight_  
_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side_  
_Like it's the last night of our lives_  
_We'll keep dancing till we die_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_  
_So while you're here in my arms,_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_  
_We're gonna die young…_

Hope had almost forgotten how much she enjoyed dancing. She and Grace were on the middle of the dance floor. Hope barely noticed all the men who were gathering around them. Grace was wearing the creamy dress and some old locket. She had let her hair down. She looked beautiful, especially when she was smiling. Hope was wearing a short plaid skirt and green top. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail.

"I can't believe you got me in here", Grace said.

The music was so loud that Hope could barely hear her. She shrugged.

"I've been going in these places since I was 15."

Grace took her hand and continued dancing. She really knew how to dance and she seemed to have a good time. That was good.

"I think I need a break", Grace said when the song ended.

"Sure", Hope replied and led her to their table.

There was a whole bunch of men following them.

"Can I buy you ladies something to drink?" one of them asked.

"No, I'm buying them drinks", other one said.

"No, thank you", Hope replied determinedly. "We're having a girl's night out, so would you mind…"

"Oh come on, pretty ladies like you shouldn't be here all by yourselves."

"Sorry boys but we're both seeing someone", Grace said before Hope could say anything.

"That's a damn shame", one of the men murmured. "How come these guys let you go out by yourselves? I sure as hell wouldn't."

Hope rolled her eyes.

"Bye now."

Thankfully they left without arguing.

"Let us go out…" Hope murmured. "Right, sure."

Grace smiled. She looked tired.

"Do you want to leave?" Hope asked.

"I don't want to ruin your evening…"

"It's fine by me", Hope interrupted her. "I think I've danced enough."

Hope enjoyed the fresh air when they got outside and she got them a cab.

"Are you going to see Elijah?" Grace asked.

"I don't have to; I can stay in our room with you…"

"No, no, you should go. I think I'm going to bed."

"Are you sure?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

They got out in front of their hotel.

"Have a nice evening", Grace said and hugged her. "Say hi to Elijah."

"Sure. You have a nice evening too."

Hope smiled and was about to leave when Grace touched her shoulder.

"Thank you", she said. "I had a great time today."

"You're welcome."

Hope was in a great mood when she headed to Elijah's hotel. She didn't pay much attention to her surroundings before someone grabbed her hand. She turned and saw a woman who had a long blond hair.

"I know what you did you freak", the woman spitted out.

Hope stared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You killed a man in that parking lot", she said coldly.

Hope froze. She forced herself to stay calm.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

The woman laughed.

"Right. Unfortunately for you, I can prove it. I happened to film the whole thing. Who should I show it first? To the police or maybe to some scientists? I'm sure they would love to study a freak like you."

Hope tried to prevent herself from shaking.

"What do you want?" she managed to ask.

The woman smiled.

"Well, I would need a reason not to show that tape to anyone. Let's say…a million reasons."

"What? I don't have that kind of money…"

"That's too bad for you. But no matter, I'm sure I can get that money from all the interviews I'm going to give."

Hope felt desperate. She had to stop that woman.

"No wait, I'll get you the money…"

The woman turned around and was about to walk away when someone stepped in front of her. Kol. He looked at the woman.

"You will forget everything you saw and you will destroy that tape and all the copies of it, if there are any. Do you understand?"

"Yes", the woman replied mechanically.

"Good. Off you go now."

Hope couldn't do anything but stare at him.

"Why…why did you do that?"

He turned to her.

"I was on my way to see Elijah and it seemed that you needed a hand", he replied.

Hope didn't know what to think.

"But why did you help me? You hate me, don't you?"

"Well, you can be very annoying sometimes but I don't hate you. You are my brother's girlfriend and Grace's sister so I guess that makes us family."

They were both quiet for a while. Hope was trying to gather her thoughts.

"I know that you don't like me and we don't always get along, but I really love Grace. Do you think that you could give me another chance?" Kol asked.

Hope was stunned.

"Why are you asking me? It's not my decision."

Kol smiled.

"You are Grace's family. If she would decide to forgive me, I would like to get along with you as well."

"I don't know", Hope murmured. "I want Grace to be with someone who treats her respectfully."

"I understand", Kol said quietly. "But I have learned my lesson, believe me. Losing her was the worst thing that has ever happened to me."

Hope looked at him. He seemed to be telling the truth.

"I'll think about it", she said calmly. "But no promises."

"Thank you. That is all I ask."

Hope nodded.

"Ok then. And thanks for your help."

"No problem", Kol replied smiling.

Suddenly it started to rain.

"Great", Hope murmured.

She ran under the nearest canopy in front of a convenience store. Kol followed her.

"I can give you my coat if you want", he said.

"Thanks but let's not overdo it", Hope replied. "We're not suddenly BFF: s."

Kol seemed confused.

"We're not what?"

Hope shook her head.

"Never mind."

They stood there for a moment before Hope's phone started to ring.

"Grace", she said before she answered. "Hello?"

"_Are you…are you Hope?"_ someone stuttered.

"Yes, who's this?"

"_I…my name is Lindsay"_, a girl's voice said. She sounded upset.

"Ok. Why do you have my sister's phone?"

The girl started to sob.

"_I promised her…She said that she loves you…And someone called Kol…"_

"Hey, hey, just calm down. What happened? Where's Grace?"

The girl was sobbing louder.

"_She…she's dead."_


	47. Tears of an angel

**This chapter turned out quite sad, just a warning. I would love to hear what you think.**

Chapter 47

Tears of an angel

Grace looked at Hope when she walked away. She was happy for her. Elijah was a good guy. Grace was just about to head to their hotel room when she thought of something. Kol was probably planning to visit her tonight. She had been thought about it a lot and she had decided that maybe they could try again.

Grace smiled when she touched the locket. That had been very thoughtful of him. Kol didn't seem like the type who would do romantic gestures. But it didn't matter; she didn't expect him to be some fairytale prince. She wanted someone who she could trust and who would make her feel safe. As strange as it was, after everything what had happened, she still hoped Kol to be that person. There was more in him than his arrogant, usually obnoxious, shell. She knew that it wouldn't be easy but maybe they could fix this. But it would take time. She had to make him understand that before anything else.

Maybe she should get him something since he had given her such a sweet gift. Grace headed back outside and walked across the street. She didn't have much money but she wanted to give him something. But what? Most places were closed but she noticed a small convenience store that was open. She stepped inside and looked around. A man behind the counter didn't pay any attention to her. Grace noticed some bobble head toys near the counter. There was also a smiling little Dracula. It was perfect. Hopefully Kol would have enough sense of humor. She paid it and headed out.

The night was quite chilly but that didn't bother her. Grace was just passing an alley when she heard something. It sounded like a muffled scream. Before her mind managed to tell her that it wasn't wise to go to a dark alley, her legs were already moving. Someone was in trouble. She tried to move as silently as she could but her heart was beating like a drum. Then she saw her. A young girl who couldn't be more than 14. She had a short blond hair and she was wearing a short blue dress. There was a man standing behind her. He had covered her mouth with his hand.

"Keep your mouth shut you little whore", the man said.

Then Grace saw other two men approaching them.

"Very nice", the other one said grinning. "Get the whore to the car. We're going to party tonight."

"Let her go!" Grace shouted before she could stop herself. All she saw was the terror in that poor girl's eyes. There was no way she would let them hurt her. All three men turned to look at her.

"Mind your own business, bitch", one of them said warningly. "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

Grace looked at the men. They were all much bigger than the girl and they seemed very menacing. Their clothes were dirty and they got piercings and tattoos. But obviously they were cowards.

"Let her go", Grace repeated forcing herself to stay calm.

"You asked for this", one of the men said and took a step towards her.

Grace released her fire. All the men looked stunned.

"What a hell are you?" one of them asked.

They backed away when Grace approached them. The man who was holding the girl let her go.

"Run", Grace said to the girl.

She looked shocked but she obeyed. Grace turned her head for a second to make sure that the girl was safe. That was all it took. The first hit made her to loose her balance. She almost passed out.

"Freak!"

"We'll send you back to hell!"

Grace could barely hear them. They were hitting and kicking her. She couldn't breathe or cry. The pain was unbearable. It felt like every kick was breaking another one of her bones. They weren't going to stop. They were going to kill her.

"Let's go!" one of them shouted.

Grace couldn't open her eyes but she felt someone taking her locket.

"It could be worth of something…"

Then the voices were gone. Grace tasted the blood in her mouth. She couldn't move but she managed to open her eyes. She saw the girl approaching her. She was holding her purse. The girl kneeled next to her.

"Please don't die", she sobbed.

Grace pointed at her purse. She had to fight to get any words out.

"My phone….call Hope…."

The girl nodded.

"Yes, I'll call her."

"Tell her…I…love her…and….Kol…"

That took all the strength she had left. She felt the darkness approaching.

"_Daddy!" "Come here, princess!"_

"_You know that daddy loves you, don't you?"_

"_I…care about you. There, I said it."_

"_Hey, you're my little sister. My family. Nothing is more important."_

"_My firecracker…"_

To Grace, that last second of her life, seemed to last forever. She could saw all those memories she hold dear. She didn't want to go. But it wasn't her choice. Her body was broken. Her heart was about to beat one last time. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She took her last breath right before the first raindrops washed it away.


	48. I won't say goodbye

Chapter 48

I won't say goodbye

It was strange how all the small things could suddenly become completely meaningless. Kol had been quite pleased with himself after smoothing things with Grace's sister. And all it took was one compelled prostitute. But hey, all was fair in love and war. Love… Yes, he loved that girl. His darling firecracker. And he would do what ever was necessary to get her back.

So many plans and good intentions… And all it took to destroy everything was one sentence. She's dead. No. That was impossible. She couldn't be dead. Kol had never moved so fast before. Still he was soaking wet when he reached that alley. Grace was lying on the ground like a broken angel. Her creamy dress had been torn and her soft skin was covered with bruises. Her pale blue eyes were looking up towards the sky.

"No!"

There was some girl kneeling next to Grace. She was holding her hand. Kol barely noticed the girl. He pushed her aside and cradled Grace's fragile body across his lap. His mind knew that she was gone but he bit his wrist and placed it onto her mouth rocking her gently.

"Don't leave me…Please…I'll do anything…"

Only answer he got was the sound of the raindrops hitting the cold asphalt. Kol took his coat off and wrapped it around Grace. He didn't want her to be cold.

"It's ok…It's ok darling…I'll fix this, I promise you."

"Grace!"

Her sister was running towards them. Elijah was right behind her.

"No, no, no!"

Kol didn't pay any attention to her or Elijah who was trying to calm her down.

"Do something!" she yelled. "Heal her!"

"Hope, Hope look at me", Elijah's voice said. "We can't heal her because…she's gone."

"No! No, no, no!"

Elijah wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Kol was still rocking Grace and hugging her. She wasn't gone. He refused to accept that. He stood up holding Grace gently in his arms.

"We have to get her inside, she must be freezing", he said emotionlessly.

Elijah looked at him. He couldn't stand that sympathetic look on his face.

"Kol…"

"I will take her to your suite and you will call mother. Right now."

Kol carried Grace away from that disgusting alley before Elijah could say anything. He walked pass the girl who was standing there looking lost.

"I'm sorry…" she tried to say but Kol ignored her. All he cared about was Grace. He was holding her gently trying to shelter her from the rain. He needed to get her somewhere dry and warm. He didn't stop before he was in front of Elijah's hotel suite. He didn't have a key. How careless of him.

"Excuse me, sir…" someone said.

Kol turned to the man, who apparently was some kind of security guard and looked into his eyes.

"Open this door."

The man obeyed. Kol carried Grace in and placed her gently on Elijah's king-size bed.

"It's ok…" he murmured and carefully removed her dress. So many bruises… "It's ok", he repeated and started to gently clean all that blood off her skin. "You are going to be alright."

When he was finished, he tucked her in. She looked so tiny and fragile. Kol barely noticed Hope when she sat on the bed next to him. She looked devastated. Neither of them said anything.

"Mother is on her way", Elijah said from the door. "Kol, I need to have a word with you."

Kol stood up and walked out. Elijah took a quick look of Hope who was holding Grace's hand and closed the door.

"What is it?" Kol asked emotionlessly.

Elijah looked serious.

"I am sure you know it is possible that mother can't…"

"No", Kol interrupted him immediately. "That's not an option."

Elijah nodded.

"Alright, of course we will do everything we can."

Kol didn't say anything. He just walked back to the bedroom. He had to be with Grace. Hope was stroking her hand and humming quietly. It sounded like some kind of lullaby.

"I want them dead", she said quietly.

Kol looked at her.

"What?"

Hope raised her head and looked at him with her tearful eyes.

"The people who did this to my sister…they deserve to die."

For once Kol agreed with her completely.

"They will be dead", he said emotionlessly. "I give you my word."

She nodded.

"Good. You can count on my help."

Kol already knew that he wouldn't need her help. He would rip those bastards in pieces with his bare hands. He had never felt that kind of rage before. Someone had dared to hurt his Grace. Sweet, innocent Grace. That had been a huge mistake. He would definitely make them pay. But first things first. Right now he had to wait for his mother's arrival.

...

It seemed like the time had stopped. Kol had no idea how long he had been sitting there. Maybe hours, maybe days, he didn't know. Elijah was sitting on an armchair. Hope was sleeping on his lap. Elijah didn't sleep but he held still so he wouldn't wake up Hope. He had that protective look in his eyes. Kol could guess what Elijah was thinking. He never wanted to lose Hope. Kol looked at Grace. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't. He jumped up and moved to the door with his vampire speed when he heard a knock. When Kol opened the door he saw his mother and Klaus.

"My son", Esther said and touched his face.

"Come in", Kol said impatiently.

"Kol", Klaus greeted him.

"Hmm. This way."

He led them to the bedroom. Hope and Elijah were standing next to the bed. Hope seemed sleepy.

"Mother", Elijah said. "Niklaus."

Esther walked straight to Grace and touched her cheek. Then she turned to Kol.

"You must understand that what you are asking isn't some simple spell. Bringing someone back from the dead…"

"You can do it, can't you?" Kol interrupted her.

Esther looked serious.

"I can but as I said, it would be far from simple. Not to mention casting a spell, that would violate the balance of nature…there are always consequences."

Kol stepped in front of his mother.

"I can't lose her", he said looking into Esther's eyes.

She touched his face with both of her hands.

"This girl…" she said disbelievingly. "She is your mate."

Kol didn't say anything. Somehow he had known that all along. Esther was quiet for a while and sighed.

"Alright, my son. I will do what I can."

"Thank you."

Esther looked thoughtful.

"We should take her to the mansion, I can't do it here."

Kol was about to lift Grace up when Esther stopped her.

"One more thing. Was she alone when she…passed?"

"No", Hope said before Kol could speak. "There was this girl with her."

Esther nodded.

"I am going to need that girl", she said calmly.

Kol looked at Hope.

"Do you know…"

"No", she interrupted him. "I…she just left and…"

Hope looked desperate.

"How about you take her back to the mansion, I can help Kol to find that girl", Klaus suggested calmly.

Kol nodded impatiently.

"Yes, we'll find her."

The problem was that they didn't have much to start with. Kol only knew the girl's name. Lindsay.


	49. Lindsay

Chapter 49

Lindsay

Lila forced herself to take one step after another. Her whole body felt numb. She was soaking wet and her mind was completely blank. She didn't even notice that she was humming some nursery rhyme. Everything would be fine. It was all just a bad dream. Deacon and his gang hadn't just beaten a girl to dead. She hadn't just held her hand when she died. She didn't have her blood on her dress.

Lila let out a sob. That poor guy had looked devastated. And that girl must have been her sister. Lila had been too much of a coward to properly face those people and tell them what happened. She had even lied her name. It had been an automatic reflex. She was already deeply in trouble. There was no way she would testify against Deacon and the others. But that girl had died saving her from them. Well, if she would talk to the police, she would very soon join her. She had no choice but to pull herself together.

Those people didn't know anything about her, just the fake name she had said. And they had probably been too shocked to notice what she looked like. Lila didn't stop before she was home. For once she was happy to see that old ramshackle house. She opened the door and saw her father Sean sitting on the armchair in front of the TV. That snapped her out from her trance. Wait a minute…

"Hi muffin", he said. "You…you're home early."

"You son of a bitch!" Lila shouted. "You set me up!"

Her father didn't look at her.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" he asked tensely.

"Don't you sweetie me, you bastard! I'm your daughter, how could you do that to me!"

Sean stood up.

"Now you just listen young lady, that's no way to talk to your father."

Lila gave him a murderous look.

"Did you know?" she asked coldly.

Sean swallowed. Lila laughed bitterly.

"Of course you did. Well, you know what, for now on, you're on your own. I'm done helping you."

She was about to run upstairs when Sean stepped in front of her.

"Lila I'm sorry, they promised not to hurt you. I would have never…"

"Save it", Lila said coldly. "I'm leaving."

Sean started to cry.

"No you can't leave me. You're my everything. I know that I'm weak and I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"You sent me to people who were going to rape me!" Lila shouted.

Sean looked shocked.

"What? I didn't know, I swear. They told me that all they wanted was to use your…gift."

"And how much did they pay you for that?"

"I…I was just trying to look after you. We needed the money…"

"No, you needed the money", Lila interrupted him. "And I really hope that you choke on that money."

She walked pass him to the stairs.

"I'll kill myself if you leave", Sean said. "Is that what you want? Would that make you happy, Lila? To know that your own father is dead because of you."

Lila didn't say anything. She walked to her room and threw her purse on her bed. She really needed a warm shower. Maybe the water would wash all those bad things away. She would have to burn her dress. Just in case. Lila stood under the shower for almost an hour but she still didn't feel clean. She couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Grace. Her name had been Grace. She mustn't ever forget that. She should light a candle for her. That reminded her about that fire thing. Grace had been special. Kind of like her. Lila tried not to think about it.

She turned the shower off and wore her old flannel nightie. She was cold so she curled up under the covers. She didn't think that she could sleep but apparently she was wrong. She felt groggy when she woke up. For a second she hoped that it had all been just a nightmare. Then she saw her purse on her nightstand. The problem was that it wasn't her purse. It was Grace's. Shit! How was it possible that she hadn't notice that before? Apparently she had been too upset.

Lila looked at the purse. She would have to get rid of it. She couldn't leave any evidence. It felt wrong to look inside but she had to know… First thing she saw was a Dracula bobble head toy. She picked it up and looked at it. Maybe it was some kind of mascot. Then she picked up a wallet. She couldn't look at it. Maybe there were some family photos inside. She wasn't going to take her money.

Then there was her phone. It was still on. She should definitely… Suddenly Lila realized something. Her phone was on so it could be traced. Shit, shit, shit! She quickly turned it off. Maybe she should break it as well, just in case. But then again, who would have traced… Before Lila could finish her thought, she heard the doorbell. She froze. Please no. She got on her feet and moved silently to the stair head. Sean was just opening the door.

"Hello", Lila heard a man's voice saying. "We are looking for Lindsay."

"There's no Lindsay here", Sean said. "You're in a wrong place."

Lila was truly grateful that she hadn't said her real name.

"Are you sure? Young girl, tiny, blonde?"

Shit. For once Lila was happy that Sean was an excellent liar.

"No, I told you that you're in a wrong place."

Lila sighed in relief before she sneaked back to her room. Sean could handle those people, who ever they were. But she would have to disappear. Great. She took her small suitcase and started to pack. She had no idea where she should go. Maybe Sean could…

"Hello Lindsay."

Lila's heart skipped a beat before it started to beat faster. She forced herself to turn to the door. The guy from the alley. Grace's boyfriend. He was smiling.

"I'm so happy that I found you."


	50. Protect me

Chapter 50

Protect me

Kol looked at the old house in front of him. What a dumb. Grace's phone was in that house. He had to admit, it had been very smart of Klaus to suggest that they would try to track her phone. He would find either Lindsay or some of the people who had hurt Grace. Either way would work for him just fine.

"Are you coming?" Klaus asked. He was already at the door. Kol followed him when he rang the doorbell. The man who opened the door was maybe in his late thirties or early forties. He had messy blondish hair and green eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Hello", Kol said smiling politely. "We are looking for Lindsay."

The man looked at them calmly.

"There's no Lindsay here", he said. "You're in a wrong place."

The man seemed to be telling the truth. But that didn't mean anything.

"Are you sure? Young girl, tiny, blonde?"

The man's expression seemed to stay the same but Kol caught a glimpse of something in his eyes. It only lasted a second, so it would have been easy to miss it.

"No, I told you that you're in a wrong place", the man stated.

Kol heard a quiet movement from upstairs. Someone had just closed some door. Kol smiled.

"Invite us in."

"Come in", the man said.

Kol moved to the upstairs with his vampire speed. This place was disgusting. He was surprised that people could actually live here. The carpet was filthy and there were all kind of junk lying around. He heard movement behind one of the doors. Kol opened it silently and saw her. Lindsay. She seemed to be packing. Apparently she was planning to run. Her back was turned so Kol could only saw her short flannel nightie and her blonde hair that reached almost on her shoulders. Her room looked quite stoic. There was a bed, a nightstand and a closet. There were no rugs, posters, stuffed animals or any personal objects.

"Hello Lindsay", he said emotionlessly.

The girl's body tensed before she turned to him. There was a scared look in her big green eyes. She looked like a doll or something.

"I'm so happy that I found you."

He could hear her heart razing. There was a confused look on her face.

"I…Can I help you?" she asked. She managed to keep her voice steady.

"Yes, you can", Kol replied.

She tilted her head on the side and blinked her eyes. Apparently she was trying to look helpless but that didn't work on him. Kol was about to tell her to drop the act when he saw something on her bed. Grace's purse. And her wallet. In that moment all Kol felt was rage. That filthy little thing had stolen Grace's purse.

"You little thief", he snapped.

She quickly shook her head.

"No, no, I can explain…"

He grabbed her throat and pushed her roughly against the wall.

"I will teach you what we did to thieves back in the days", he groaned. "Where's her locket?"

She looked at him pleadingly trying desperately to breathe. Kol hadn't even notice that he had cut off her air supply.

"Kol!" Klaus' voice said. "I think mother needs her alive."

That snapped him out of it. Kol let her go. She was gasping for air.

"What's going on here?" the man asked. He had followed Klaus upstairs.

The girl ran straight to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy, please help me", she sobbed. "I didn't mean to…I was so scared."

The man tapped her back.

"There, there, muffin. Daddy's here. And of course daddy will help his little girl. Who would never leave daddy. Isn't that right, muffin?"

Kol couldn't do anything but stare at them. He saw the girl's body tensing.

"Of course, daddy", the girl murmured.

The man smiled and touched her cheek. There was something creepy about those two.

"Gentlemen", the man said cheerily. "How about we have a chat downstairs, there's no reason to upset my little girl. What ever she has done to upset you, I'm sure we can work something out."

"She's coming with us", Kol replied coldly.

The girl grabbed her father's hand.

"Daddy…"

"What do you want with her?" the man asked.

"That's none of your business." Kol looked at the girl. "I suggest you get dressed unless you want to leave like that."

"Now you just wait a minute…" the man started but Kol didn't have any patience left. He threw the man against the wall. Black veins appeared under his eyes. "Get dressed", he said to the girl.

She looked at her father who was staring at Kol.

"Alright, alright", the man said. "If you want the girl, she's yours. All I ask is a little…compensation. It's only fair don't you think?"

The girl looked shocked.

"Daddy, please don't let them take me."

Klaus grabbed the man and looked into his eyes.

"Go downstairs and shut up", he said. "That is just disgusting."

The girl didn't move when her father left. She looked and Kol and then Klaus. There was a strange look in her eyes, like she would have been trying to read a text that was too small. Then her big eyes started to fill with tears. She took Klaus' hand and tilted her head on the side.

"Please don't let him hurt me", she said and blinked her eyes. Klaus looked surprised.

Kol stared at her and rolled his eyes. Like anyone would bought that little act of hers…

"No one is going to hurt you", Klaus said. "But you have to come with us."

The girl was smiling shyly.

"Sure, I'll come with _you_. But…Please don't leave me alone with him."

Klaus looked confused.

"Sure…" he murmured.

Kol couldn't believe his eyes. What the hell was wrong with his brother?

"Enough already", he said angrily and took a step towards the girl.

Klaus blocked his way. He still had that confused look on his face.

"There's no reason to scare her", Klaus said and turned to the girl. "Why don't you get dressed now so we can get going…Lindsay, right?"

She smiled.

"Lila."

"Alright, Lila."

"Could you wait outside?" she asked.

"No…" Kol started angrily.

"Let's give the lady some privacy", Klaus interrupted him and led them both out of her room. She smiled sweetly before she closed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kol asked angrily.

"I have no idea", Klaus murmured.

"Is she a witch or something?"

"What? Why would you think that she's…"

"Dammit", Kol said and kicked the door open before Klaus could finish his sentence. The window was wide open.

"That little…"

"I'll get her", Klaus interrupted him. "You just finish things here."

Klaus was gone before Kol managed to say anything. This was just great. Kol sighed and carefully gathered Grace's things. She would need them when she would come back. She had to come back.


	51. Little tricks

Chapter 51

Little tricks

Hope looked at her sister who was lying motionlessly on the bed. It looked like she was just sleeping. Esther had cast some kind of spell that would protect her body until she would come back. It felt strange to be here again. When she and Grace had left, Hope had thought that she would be never coming back. Hope stroked Grace's hair and placed the pink bunny next to her. She didn't want to leave her side.

"Hope?" Elijah said. "You have to eat something."

"Thanks but I'm really not hungry", Hope murmured. She startled when Elijah touched her shoulder.

"Starving yourself won't help Grace", he said gently. "Please eat something. For me."

Hope turned to look at him. He looked worried. She didn't want him to worry about her.

"Ok", Hope said tiredly. "I'll try."

Elijah kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"No, I can't leave", Hope protested when he started to lead her out.

"It's ok", Elijah said calmingly. "Grace is safe here."

Hope let out a sob.

"Do you promise?"

She was too tired to be ashamed of her weakness. Elijah caressed her cheek and kissed her.

"I promise, my love."

Elijah led her to the kitchen and lifted a tray in front of her. There were some sandwiches, fruits and some kind of soup. Hope forced herself to eat, for Elijah, but she didn't really taste anything. She was praying that this would work. She couldn't lose her sister.

...

Lila tried desperately to think. She was really in trouble this time. These two weren't humans so she didn't have much to work with. Grace's boyfriend was completely out of reach. He was full of rage, sadness and desperation. This other one was her only chance. Not the best possible subject but a beggar couldn't be a chooser. Where were all the humans when she needed them?

Lila looked at the two men sitting in front of her. The other guy was driving and Grace's boyfriend sat next to him. Lila was on the backseat. She was only wearing her nightie and she had bruised her leg while climbing out of the window. She really needed a plan. She quickly considered her options. She could either stick to her role or try something else. If she could only spent some time alone with that other guy…

But she still needed a backup plan. Or two. She had learned that from Sean. That bastard had abandoned her as soon as he had realized that he couldn't take these guys. Her father wasn't as strong as she was but they would have had a chance if they would have worked together. Now she was on her own. But that wasn't anything new. She would just have to do what she did best. Adapt. Hopefully that would be enough to keep her alive. But first she needed to know what these people wanted from her. Lila let out a fake sob before she spoke.

"Excuse me", she said shyly. "I think my leg is broken."

"You should have thought about that before you tried to run", Grace's boyfriend replied coldly.

Lila forced herself to shed few tears.

"I'm sorry, I was just so scared. Please…It hurts."

"Shut up", he snapped.

"Kol", the other guy said. "There's no need to be barbaric."

Grace's boyfriend scowled him.

"Oh I'm sorry sir Lancelot. What the hell is wrong with you? Since when have you cared about some human?"

"I don't", the other guy replied tensely. "But she's just a child…"

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Just take a look at her! She's no child!"

That was true. Lila wasn't very tall so she seemed younger than she actually was, but she wasn't a child. She could act like one though when it was necessary. That appealed to some people. Sean had sometimes called her his little fairy princess. Her mother had been tiny and graceful as well. But now she needed to focus. The other guy had just stopped the car in front of a gas station.

"We need some gas", he said before Kol could argue. "Tank the car; I'll take a look of her leg."

Kol rolled his eyes but he didn't say anything. Lila prepared herself when the other guy moved to the backseat. This might be her only chance.

"Ok, let's see…"

Lila waited until Kol got out. The other guy was examining her leg.

"I don't think that it's broken", he said.

"Maybe your touch made it better", Lila said blinking her eyes. "May I ask your name?"

"Klaus."

"It's nice to meet you Klaus. You are a good guy, I can tell."

He laughed.

"Oh, I doubt that."

Lila didn't think that either but she needed to get a stronger hold on him. She leaned closer letting her nightie "accidently" rise higher revealing her thighs.

"Yes, you are", she said softly. "So big and strong…"

He was looking at her emotionlessly. She was losing him. Dammit. Maybe a physical touch would help. Lila touched his cheek and let her fingers to caress his lips.

"I want to be with you", she whispered. "Would you take me away from here?"

In the next second she was on her back. He had pinned her wrists above her head.

"Now you listen to me, little girl, I am one of the oldest vampires in the world, so do you honestly think that your little tricks would work on me?"

Lila was stunned but she pulled herself together quickly. Klaus was on top of her. He was looking at her coldly. Lila swallowed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Quiet", he interrupted her and grabbed her thigh.

"No, please…" Lila managed to say.

Klaus smiled.

"What's the matter sweetheart? This is what you offered me, isn't it?"

Lila was panicking.

"No, please don't."

"So you don't want this?"

"No", she said quietly.

Klaus looked at her for a moment before he got up.

"Hmm. I believe that was the first honest thing you have said to me."

Lila was shaking. She had no idea what to say. Klaus took his jacket off and handed it to her.

"And a little advice, don't ever try to play your little games with me again. Next time I won't be so forgiving. Do we understand each other, sweetheart?"

Lila nodded. She didn't look at him.

"Good", he said and moved back to the driver's seat.

Lila was too shocked to say anything. She had definitely underestimated that guy. How could she have been so stupid? That mistake would probably cost her life. It was a depressing thought but she wasn't ready to give up. If there was a way out of this mess, she would find it.


	52. Driving me crazy

**Thank you so much for your comments. And about what Lila is, I gave a hint in the previous chapter, I don't know if you caught that :) Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 52

Driving me crazy

Klaus couldn't help but smile. That little creature really was quite something. He wasn't sure what exactly was she, but he had to admit that she amused him. And for a short moment she had managed to influence him. He wasn't sure how, but he had felt a need to protect her. He had felt sorry for her. That had been very strange. It had been an interesting trick. He should probably be angry but he wasn't. She had definitely offered him some entertainment.

And Kol had been right, she certainly wasn't a child. He had felt that very clearly when she had been under him. She had needed a lesson and he had definitely enjoyed teaching her. He was actually toying with the idea of keeping her after all this would be over. That would be interesting. She could no doubt offer him a lot more amusement. He deserved some amusement for a change.

Rebekah was spending most of her time with her human toy, Finn with the Bennett witch and his mother with some other witches. And apparently Elijah and Hope were together now. Even his ruthless little brother seemed to find his mate. Klaus had never seen him like this. He hoped that mother would be able to bring that girl back. He and Kol didn't always get along but they were still brothers, family. In the end that was all that mattered. Especially for immortals.

Even though Klaus would never admit that to anyone, he didn't want to spend his eternity alone. He didn't think that he would ever find a mate but at least he had his family now. And hopefully they would eventually forgive him for…well, killing them. And he could always create more hybrids. Still none of that changed the fact that he had lost Caroline. But then again, she was never really his in the first place. She had been attracted to him, he was sure of it, but she had said that she could never be with someone who had killed her best friend's aunt and caused them all so much pain. It wasn't so much fun to face some actual consequences of his actions.

But would he do something differently? No, he wouldn't. He had done what was necessary to get back what was his. It was a shame but one couldn't make an omelette without breaking few eggs. There was always collateral damage and that was fine by him.

Klaus looked at the girl through the rear-view mirror. She was wearing his jacket and she had wrapped her arms around her legs. She was blinking her big eyes looking completely helpless and scared. He had to hand it to her, she was good. If he wouldn't have known better, he would have still felt a need to protect her.

"May I ask where we are going?" she asked quietly.

"To my house", Klaus replied before Kol could tell her to shut up.

Her eyes widened.

"Why?"

"We need you to do something for us."

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"Stop asking questions", Kol snapped.

Lila was quiet for a while. She looked thoughtful.

"I…I can help you to find the people who killed your girlfriend…" she started but she could never finish her sentence. Before Klaus could do anything, Kol had attacked her. He had pinned her tiny body under him looking at her fierily.

"What did you just say?" he asked furiously.

There was a real terror in her eyes.

"I…I…"

"You will tell me everything you know right now."

Klaus sighed and stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Kol, I thought we've been over this already, mother needs her alive…"

"I'm not going to kill her", Kol interrupted him without turning his gaze from the girl. "I'm just going to really, really hurt her."

She looked terrified.

"No, please, I'll tell you what ever you want to know…"

Kol grabbed her throat.

"Oh, I know you will but I think I'm still going to hurt you. Just for principle."

"Enough", Klaus said firmly. "This girl didn't kill Grace."

Kol raised his head very slowly. There was nothing but rage in his dark eyes.

"Do not say her name", he said stressing every syllable.

He was on the edge of madness. Klaus couldn't believe that he hadn't seen that before. Apparently losing that girl was literally driving him crazy. Klaus didn't even want to think about what would happen if Esther wouldn't be able to bring the girl back.

"Kol, look at me", he said calmly. "What you are doing now isn't helping anyone. We don't know what mother will do with the girl so she might need her unharmed. Just think about it, what if she can't bring Grace back because you have harmed the girl."

Kol stopped and just stared at him. Lila was shaking under him. Finally Kol got off her. Klaus opened the door and stepped out. Kol followed him. He was trying to calm down.

"I almost killed her", Kol murmured. "I couldn't control myself."

"I know", Klaus said calmly. "Perhaps you shouldn't be near her."

Kol looked at him.

"I will take the girl to mother, no matter what…"

"Let me do that", Klaus interrupted him determinedly. "I will get her there, I swear."

"And you expect me to trust you?" Kol asked bitterly.

Klaus couldn't blame him for that.

"Yes. You are my brother, Kol, you can trust me to do this for you."

Kol was quiet for a long while.

"Give me your word", he finally said.

"I give you my word", Klaus replied without hesitation.

Kol nodded.

"I'm sure you can find another ride", Klaus said. "But maybe you should take a walk and calm down first."

"Probably", Kol murmured. "Just take the girl to mother."

"I will, I promise you."

Klaus got in and started the car before Kol could change his mind. Lila was looking at him from the backseat. She was still shaking.

"Are you hurt?" Klaus asked calmly.

Lila looked outside through the back window, apparently wanting to make sure that Kol wasn't coming after them. Then she moved to the front seat, next to Klaus. She was looking at him pleadingly.

"I…I will do what ever you want, please just let me go. I don't want to die."

This time she actually sounded sincere. Still Klaus couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her a little.

"What ever I want?" he asked smirking.

Lila shivered but she nodded.

"Yes just tell me what you want."

"Hmm, tempting… You do realize that making an offer like that to a vampire isn't very smart."

"What else can I do?" she asked quietly. "If letting you to use my body is the only thing that'll keep me alive, then that's what I'll do."

Klaus could hear the bitterness in her voice. It sounded strange coming from someone so young.

"Have you often done that to stay alive?" Klaus asked.

If Klaus wouldn't have known better, he would have thought that he saw hurt in Lila's eyes. But that was gone in a second. She smiled and blinked her eyes.

"Why, you want to be my first? You want to teach me how to be a woman?"

"Tell me something sweetheart, how old are you?"

Lila smiled seductively.

"How old do you want me to be?"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You can stop that. You are not going anywhere."

"What do you want from me?" Lila asked tensely.

"My mother is a witch and she needs you for a spell", Klaus replied simply.

Lila's eyes widened.

"What…what kind of spell?"

"You'll see. But don't worry, fortunately for you, she needs you alive."

"Ok… What happens after that?"

Klaus smiled.

"We'll see."

Lila didn't look happy at all. She was probably already thinking about her next escape plan. Klaus didn't think for a second that she would just give up. He had always liked challenges and something told him that this girl would offer him plenty of those.


	53. Understanding

**Again, thank you for all your feedback and I do listen to your opinions but it's just impossible to please everyone, I'm sorry.**

Chapter 53

Understanding

Elijah was sitting on the couch stroking Hope's hair. He had finally managed to get her away from Grace for a moment. She needed a break. It killed him to see her like this. This had to work. Esther and Abby were sitting at the table talking quietly about the spell. Finn was on his chair, as usually. He seemed careless but Elijah noticed him glancing Abby when he thought that no one was looking. There was warmth in his eyes. Elijah was happy for him. Finn seemed to sincerely care about Abby. Elijah looked at his watch. Klaus should be here in any minute with that girl. Apparently Kol wasn't with them. According to Klaus, he wasn't doing well at all. Elijah could understand him completely. He had no idea what he would do if he would lose Hope. Suddenly a voice of one of the maids caught his attention.

"You can't go in there…"

In the next second Bonnie marched in the room. Elena and Damon followed her. Bonnie was staring at Abby who had stood up.

"Tell me it isn't true", Bonnie said.

"Bonnie…"

"Tell me you're not dating him!"

She pointed at Finn who had also stood up. Abby looked distressed.

"Sweetie, I…"

"No, mom, just save it. You know how I feel about vampires and that one is Klaus' brother! What the hell is wrong with you?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Bonnie was staring at her mother who looked more and more distressed.

"We should go", Damon murmured to Elena.

"I'm not leaving Bonnie", she replied.

Damon rolled his eyes. Then he noticed Hope.

"Really, Elijah? I always thought that you're a classy guy but hey, if trashy is your type…"

Elijah stood up.

"Excuse me?" he said icily.

"Damon…" Elena said warningly.

"You will apologize to my lady right now."

Damon looked amused.

"Lady?"

"It's fine", Hope said tiredly before Elijah could say anything. "He can think what ever he wants, I don't care."

Elena stepped in front of Damon.

"I apologize for him", she said tensely. "Not a word", she hissed when Damon was about to speak.

Hope looked at her.

"Once again I'm sorry about what happened, if that's not enough…" Hope said and shrugged.

"You'll have to choose", Bonnie said still staring at her mother. "Him or me. You can't have both."

Abby looked desperate.

"Bonnie, please…"

"Fine", Bonnie said coldly and turned.

"No, wait. I have promised to help Esther with a spell…"

Bonnie stopped and turned back to her mother.

"Yes, I heard about that. You are going to bring someone back from the dead. That's a great idea, I'm sure there won't be any consequences."

"Miss Bennett", Esther started calmly. "I understand that you are upset…"

"I really doubt that. You are putting this whole town in danger and for what? I do feel sorry for Grace but she knew the risks when she chose to be with your son. And now you are going to break the balance of nature just that he would get his toy back?"

Esther was just about to speak when she looked at the door and gasped.

"My son…"

Kol was standing at the door staring at Bonnie. His face was blank but there was a very dangerous look in his eyes. Elijah took a quick look of Finn who gave him a nod. They both knew what was coming.

"What did you just say?" Kol asked slowly.

Elijah and Finn acted immediately. They vampire speeded themselves next to Kol and grabbed him before he managed to attack. Elena and Bonnie looked shocked.

"Get your hands off me!" Kol growled. "I'll kill you all!"

Elijah had never seen Kol like this. He wasn't sure if he could hold him still, even with Finn.

"Get out", Esther said angrily.

Damon lifted Elena in his arms and zoomed out.

"I'm sorry", Abby said and took Bonnie's hand. They ran out together.

Kol was growling furiously like some kind of wild animal.

"Get your hands off me!"

"You have to calm down first", Elijah replied. It took all his and Finn's strength to hold Kol still.

Suddenly Hope stood up and approached them.

"No, no, stay back", Elijah said. "He's not himself, he can hurt you…"

Hope stopped in front of Kol and looked into his eyes. There was no expression on her face.

"Kol, would you like to come with me to Grace's room? I don't think that she should be alone."

There was a moment of silence. Kol stopped struggling and stared at Hope. There seemed to be some kind of strange silent understanding between them. Elijah couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes, I would like to come", Kol said calmly.

Hope held out her hand. Elijah hesitated before he let Kol go. Finn followed his example. Kol took Hope's hand and she led him out. It took a long while before Elijah managed to speak.

"Can you do this without Abby?" he asked.

Esther looked tired.

"I don't have a choice. I have to do this for my son."

Elijah nodded and touched Finn's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure", Finn replied. "What Abby and I have is complicated. Hopefully it doesn't have to be over. But if she has to choose between me and her daughter…I couldn't ask that from her."

Elijah didn't know what to say. Before he could think of anything, Klaus walked in carrying a blonde girl. She was wearing a flannel nightie and a jacket.

"Home sweet home", Klaus said.

The girl was looking around cautiously. Esther was staring at her.

"Niklaus, put her down."

Klaus looked at his mother.

"She doesn't have shoes so I was just trying to be a gentleman", he said grinning.

"Put her down", Esther repeated tensely.

Klaus rolled his eyes and placed her on the floor.

"Leave us, please, all of you", Esther said. She and the girl were both staring at each other.

"What…" Klaus started.

"Now."

"Come on", Elijah said calmly and led Klaus to the door. Finn followed them. As soon as the door closed, Esther cast a silence spell. She looked at the girl and smiled.

"Please forgive my son. Apparently he is…what is the word people use these days…a moron."

The girl looked stunned.

"You…know?"

Esther nodded.

"Yes. And it gives me great joy to see that your noble people still exist in this day and age."

The girl blinked her eyes.

"Thank you."

She looked at the door.

"So…Can I leave?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. I must ask for your help first."

The girl looked at her cautiously.

"Your son talked about some spell. What kind of spell?"

"The girl who you were with when she died, I will bring her back."

The girl's eyes widened.

"You can do that?"

Esther nodded.

"Yes."

The girl was quiet for a while.

"What do you need me to do?"

...

Hope and Kol were standing next to Grace's bed. Neither of them had said a word but the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

"So, are we BFF's now?" Kol asked emotionlessly.

"Shut up", Hope murmured. "Well, at least Grace will be proud of us."

Kol looked at her.

"I don't have to be nice to you for now on, do I?"

"No. And I'm definitely not going to nice to you."

Kol almost smiled.

"Good. Back to normal then."

"Yeah. But maybe we can pretend that we don't hate each other, at least in front of Grace."

"That's fine by me. And for the record, I don't hate you."

"Thanks", Hope replied.

Kol looked at him expectantly.

"This is the part where you should say the same to me."

Hope smiled.

"We'll see."

That was a very strange moment. They both turned to the door when Elijah walked in.

"Mother is ready", he said. "It's time."


	54. Rebirthing

Chapter 54

Rebirthing

_The only person you can count on is you. Use, bruise, manipulate. What ever it takes to stay alive. Compassion is nothing but weakness. Do you honestly think that anyone would feel compassion towards you? This world, run by humans, is a cold and cruel place. You must never forget that. The only person who can matter to you is you._

Those were the most important things Lila had learned from her father. In his own way, Sean had tried his best and he had succeeded. Lila knew how to survive. And she had seen enough to know that Sean had been right. This world was a cold and cruel place. And yet, what she was doing now was against everything Sean had taught her. Helping Esther would make her vulnerable. She wouldn't be able to defend herself. That was just stupid. Still she felt that she owed that to Grace, as pathetic as it was. But if things would end badly, it would be completely her own fault.

Lila shivered. She had got jeans and a sweater from Klaus' sister but the night was cold. She could barely see the moon behind dark clouds. They were near some old ruins. The forest was quiet. Almost unnaturally quiet. Esther had drawn a circle on the ground and there were some torches burning around it. Grace was lying on the ground, in the middle of the circle. She was wearing a long ivory nightgown.

Esther was walking around the circle pouring some liquid to the ground and mumbling strange words. Lila didn't know very much about witchcraft, although she had run into few witches over the years. She didn't bother them, they didn't bother her. That worked just fine for everyone. Esther stopped next to Grace and looked at Lila.

"Please", she said holding out her hand.

Lila hesitated before she stepped into the circle. Esther looked at her children and Hope who were all standing next to the circle. Hope was squishing Elijah's hand. Kol was right next to them, Finn, Rebekah and Klaus were a little further away.

"Take few steps back", Esther said calmly. "And what ever happens, do not try to enter the circle before I'm finished. If you do that, this will all be for nothing. Do you understand?"

They all nodded.

"Kol?" Esther said demandingly.

"Yes, I understand", he murmured.

"I mean it, what ever happens."

Esther took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" she asked looking at Lila.

"Sure."

Lila didn't really feel ready but it was best to get this over with. She already knew that she would regret this. It was very likely that Esther's powers wouldn't be enough, so she would need some of Lila's energy. The problem was that if Esther would take too much, it could kill them both. This really was the worst idea ever. She should have just run.

Then Lila looked at Grace. She could have run too and let Deacon and the others to do what ever they wanted. She hadn't had to help her but she had. Dammit. She owed this to Grace. Lila moved opposite Esther. They both kneeled and joined their hands together. Grace was between them and they placed their hands on her chest.

"The life that was", Esther started and sank her other hand into a silver bowl. Lila startled when she saw red liquid dropping from her fingers. Blood.

"The heart that beat", she said and draw a small symbol on Grace's chest. "The mind that knew", she continued and draw the same symbol on her forehead. "I ask the spirit to return."

Esther joined her both hands with Lila and started to chant. Lila felt the wind on her face. It was howling through the trees making her shiver. Esther was squishing her hands tighter. She had a nosebleed. Lila felt Esther's strength fading fast. She was a very powerful witch but Lila was afraid that this was too much even for her. She should have other witches helping her.

Esther's voice was shaking but she continued chanting. Suddenly Lila felt her energy floating out. She was cold. Apparently the circle was on fire but she barely noticed that. The flames rose higher until they suddenly died. Then it was dark and very quiet. Lila looked at Esther who was breathing heavily. They both fell on the ground.

"Mother!" someone shouted. It was the last thing that Lila heard before she passed out.

"Wait", Esther said before anyone entered the circle. She was shaking but she managed to get on her knees. She looked at Grace who suddenly opened her eyes and started to gasp for air. Kol was next to her in a second.

"Wait, wait", Esther said before Kol could touch her. There was terror and confusion in Grace's eyes.

"Grace", Kol said and tried to touch her face.

That made her panic. She tried to crawl away from him.

"Grace, it's ok, you're safe."

She didn't seem to recognize him at all. There was nothing but fear in her eyes.

"Grace?" Hope said.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and looked at Hope and Kol fearfully.

"What's wrong with her?" Kol asked looking at his mother.

"She was dead", Esther replied tiredly. "I would imagine that she is in shock. Just try to get her back to the mansion without scaring her."

Finn moved next to his mother and helped her up. Esther smiled.

"Thank you, my son. I must rest now."

Klaus had kneeled next to Lila.

"She must rest as well", Esther said when she leaned on Finn's shoulder.

Klaus lifted Lila up and followed them. Hope and Kol were standing next to Grace. She looked like a cornered animal. She backed away as soon as they tried to approach her.

"It's ok", Kol said as calmingly as he could. "Please say something darling."

She just looked at them. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She moved her fingers very slowly and touched her throat. Kol could see how confused and terrified she was. He couldn't take it any longer. He moved in front of Grace and lifted her into his arms. She was really panicking now. She was kicking and hitting him but he didn't care.

"You are scaring her", Hope said angrily but Kol ignored her. He had to take Grace away from here.

She was struggling as hard as she could when he started to carry her back to the mansion. Hope was shouting something at him but he barely heard her. Elijah could calm her down. Kol didn't stop before he was in his room. He placed Grace on his bed. She seemed to be exhausted for all the struggling but she still tried to get away from him. Kol didn't try to stop her. He didn't want to scare her more. She got on her feet and backed away until she was against the wall. Kol kept his distance so she sat on the floor. It was killing Kol to see her like this. She had to get better.

"It's ok, Grace. I'm going to take care of you. Everything is going to be alright."

She was rocking herself and crying silently. It seemed that she tried to speak again but she couldn't. Her lips formed only one word. Why?


	55. Soft

Chapter 55

Soft

Kol was sitting on the armchair looking at Grace. It had been two hours but she was still sitting on the floor rocking herself. He had tried to talk to her but if she heard what he was saying she didn't show it in any way. She seemed to be somewhere far away. She didn't react to her surroundings, unless he tried to approach her. Then she panicked and tried to get away. Kol didn't want to cause her any more stress so he kept his distance. He was starting to be desperate. Something was really wrong. She wasn't just in shock like his mother had said. She didn't recognize him and apparently she couldn't speak. It must be because of that spell. Something had gone wrong. He had to talk with his mother.

"Grace, I have to leave for a moment but I will be right back", Kol said trying to speak clearly in case that would help. She didn't look at him; she was just staring in front of her. Kol stood up and walked to the door. He looked at Grace before he opened the door. His leaving didn't seem to matter to her. Hope was sitting on the hallway next to his door. She stood up when he came out.

"What's happening?" she asked. She looked exhausted.

"Something is wrong", Kol replied emotionlessly. "I must speak to my mother."

Hope grabbed his hand when he tried to walk pass her.

"Wait, wait, what do you mean?"

"See for yourself", Kol snapped and yanked his hand away. He was perfectly aware that being rude to Hope didn't help anyone but he didn't have any patience left at the moment. He just wanted his Grace back. Kol was just about to open Esther's door when Finn stopped him.

"You can't go in there right now. Mother is resting."

"I don't care…" Kol started angrily. Finn grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"Now you listen to me you spoiled little brat", Finn said coldly. "Do you have any idea what kind of risk mother took tonight because of you?"

Kol had to use all his self-control so he wouldn't attack Finn.

"Get your hands off me."

"You didn't see her", Finn said. This time there was distress in his voice. "She barely made it to her room. What ever it is you need from her, she can't help you right now."

Kol knew that Finn was right but he couldn't wait. He pushed Finn aside and opened Esther's door. She was lying on her canopy bed behind light curtains. Kol moved the curtains and was about to wake her up when he took a better look at her. She was breathing heavily and her face looked unnaturally pale. Suddenly she opened her eyes.

"Kol?" she asked sleepily. "Is something wrong?"

Kol was about to tell her that she had to fix her spell, fix Grace, but for some reason he couldn't say that. It wasn't difficult to see how weak she was. She wouldn't be able to do anything tonight.

"It can wait", Kol murmured. "Good night, mother."

Esther was already fast asleep. Kol walked out and closed the door behind him. He went back to his room. Hope and Elijah were there standing next to his bed. He could see that Hope was on the brink of tears.

"What…what's wrong with her?" she asked quietly.

Kol shook his head.

"I don't know. And I can't ask mother at the moment."

They all looked at Grace who was sitting on the floor. She had moved a little further away so Hope had probably tried to approach her.

"What if she's hungry?" Hope murmured. "Or cold? We have to do something."

Kol knew what she meant. He just had no idea what to do.

...

What was this place? Why did everything feel so rough and cold? There was so much sound and light that hurt her eyes. And these strange people tried to touch her. What did they want? She didn't understand this sound that they made. Words. They were called words. Somehow she just knew that. But why was she here? Had she done something wrong? She knew that she shouldn't be here. Everything looked and felt so strange.

She touched the surface under her. It was hard. There was a word for it. Floor. And this was wall. She was very proud of herself for knowing that. She stood up and touched this wall. It felt almost the same than the floor. Everything was hard. She didn't like that.

"Grace?"

It was that same man again. The one who had brought her here, where ever here was. He kept saying that same word, Grace. She didn't know what that meant. What did he want? He was coming closer. She was scared.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you."

Hurt. She knew that word. It was something bad. He placed something on the floor and slowly backed away. What was this thing? It didn't seem threatening so she kneeled next to it. She hesitated before she touched it. Soft. That made her happy. There was something soft in this place. She looked at the thing curiously. It was looking at her as well but it wasn't a living thing. A toy. She touched it again and waited. Nothing bad happened so she picked it up and hugged it. Nice soft thing. She wanted to keep it near her.

"She's smiling. That's a good thing", a voice said.

"I…I'm sorry but I can't…this is just too much."

"Hope…"

She looked up and saw two people leaving. The man who had placed the soft thing on the floor was approaching her again. He wanted to take it away. She held it tighter against her chest.

"No, no, I'm not going to take it from you."

He kneeled next to her.

"You like this bunny?"

She held it tightly and touched its head. He looked at her closely.

"You like it because it's soft?"

She smiled. She did like the little soft thing.

"Ok…"

He got up and left. She didn't know where he was going. He didn't seem to be threatening her so it didn't matter. He came back with a new thing. It was bigger and square.

"A pillow", he said slowly and placed it in front of her.

She waited until he had backed away before she touched it. It was soft too. That was wonderful. A pillow.

"Soft", he said.

That caught her attention. The man was standing next to some big thing. It was called a bed.

"Soft", he repeated.

She stood up cautiously holding the bunny and the pillow. Was that big thing really soft?

"It's ok", he said and backed away.

She approached the bed and touched it. Its surface was soft. She jumped on it feeling completely happy. She jumped up and down few times before she lied down. A bed. A bunny. A pillow. They were all soft. The man was approaching her again.

"It's ok, it's ok", he kept repeating slowly. He kneeled next to the bed and placed his hand on it.

"Soft", he said and touched his hand.

She looked at him cautiously. He held still so finally she had enough courage to touch his hand. It wasn't as soft as the bunny but it wasn't hard either. She lifted it up carefully and placed her cheek against it.

"Kol", he said.

She dropped his hand and looked at him.

"Kol" he repeated and pointed at himself. He was called Kol. She had to remember that. Everything had a name. Maybe she had one too. She pointed at herself.

"Grace", he said smiling.

She thought about it. Grace. There was something familiar about it. She decided that she liked it. She wrapped her arms around the bunny and rolled on her back. She definitely liked this bed. She startled when Kol lied down next to her.

"It's ok, Grace."

He didn't try to touch her so she started to relax. He tapped his chest.

"Soft."

It didn't look soft so she touched it with just one finger. He smiled.

"Not soft?"

No, it wasn't. But she had the pillow. She placed it on his chest and curled up next to him. This was good. She liked him. Maybe she could keep him.


	56. She belongs to fairy tales

Chapter 56

She belongs to fairy tales

"Oh dear…" Esther murmured.

"What?" Kol asked impatiently.

Grace was hiding behind his back. She had wrapped her arms tightly around him. Elijah and Hope were in his room as well. It seemed like Hope hadn't slept at all. Esther looked tired as well.

"It seems that her mind is broken", Esther said calmly.

"Yes, obviously. Can you fix her?" Kol asked trying his best not to sound rude.

Esther was quiet for a while. She looked distressed.

"Of course I will try but…"

Kol really wasn't sure did he want to hear the rest of that sentence. Esther sighed before she continued.

"This is going to be very difficult and it will take time."

"How much time?" Kol asked tensely.

"Honestly, I have no idea. You must understand that she was on the other side, she shouldn't be here anymore. It is impossible to know what she has been through and how she sees this world now."

"So she is like a newborn child?" Elijah said.

Esther thought about it.

"Something like that. But it is very likely that at least some bits and pieces of her life are still there. She just can't remember. Everything is probably new and strange to her right now."

"Is she ever going to be the same than she was before?" Hope asked quietly.

Esther gave her a sympathetic look.

"I will do my best", she said gently. Then she seemed to remember something. "Where did Niklaus take that girl?"

"In his room, I think", Elijah replied.

Esther looked tense.

"I must speak with him. I trust you can look after Grace?"

"Of course, but why…" Kol started but Esther was already walking out. Kol felt frustrated. He gently removed Grace's arms from his waist and turned to her. She was looking at him cautiously.

"Everything is alright", he said slowly. "This is Hope. Hope. And Elijah."

Grace looked confused. Kol took her hand and led her carefully in front of Hope and Elijah who didn't move. Kol took Hope's hand and stroked her palm.

"Soft."

Grace yanked his hand away and shook her head. She squished his hand possessively and pointed at herself. Kol couldn't help but smile.

"I belong to you? Like that bunny?"

She nodded determinedly.

"Alright, I won't touch Hope."

Hope was smiling too.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to take him from you. Friends?"

She held out her hand. Grace looked at her for a moment before she touched it. Then she looked at Elijah. She moved in front of him and touched his chest. Elijah looked surprised.

"She wanted to feel is it soft", Kol said trying not to laugh.

Elijah cleared his throat.

"Alright then."

He was smiling at Grace who moved next to Kol and took his hand. She looked happy. Despite of everything, he was glad to see her smiling. He would look after her and protect her as long as it would take. That was strange. Kol had never really taken care of anyone or anything before and he certainly wouldn't do that for anyone except her. She looked at him so trustingly. She needed him. He was determined to keep her safe no matter what it would take. And when she would get better, he would make things right. No one would ever take her from him again.

...

Klaus looked at the girl who was sleeping in his bed. He had removed her jeans so she would be more comfortable and tucked her in. She hadn't moved at all and she was breathing very slowly. He looked at his watch. She had slept almost 14 hours. He wasn't sure what had happened to her during that spell but apparently it had really exhausted her. Klaus sat next to her and touched her hair. He turned to the door when Esther walked in without knocking.

"What are you doing?" she asked immediately.

Klaus stood up.

"Nothing, I was just checking on her. She had slept a long time."

Esther walked next to Lila and touched her neck.

"Poor thing", she murmured and turned back to her son. "Why did you bring her here?"

Klaus didn't appreciate her tone.

"Why not?"

"Niklaus", Esther scolded. "She deserves to be treated respectfully."

Klaus looked at his mother.

"What's so special about her?"

Esther looked tense.

"I simply expect you to behave like a gentleman."

"Hmm, really now? I think that you know what she is", Klaus said smiling. "Would you care to share that information with me?"

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about", Esther replied calmly.

Klaus shrugged.

"Alright, if you say so. And by the way, I'm planning to keep her."

Esther looked shocked.

"What? You certainly will not keep her. She is free to go as soon as she wants."

Klaus took a step towards his mother.

"Tell me what she is and maybe I'll let her leave."

"That's enough, Niklaus", Esther said coldly. "You will not keep her here against her will."

"With all due respect, mother, this is my house and if I want to keep a human as my amusement…"

"She's not a human", Esther said angrily.

"What is she then?"

Esther looked at him emotionlessly.

"She is a fairy."

Klaus stared at her with his mouth open.

"You can't be serious. A fairy? A little flying thing that lives in some meadow?"

Esther rolled her eyes.

"You are thinking about the children's book version of fairies. They are very old and noble creatures."

Klaus looked at Lila. She was a pretty little thing but a fairy?

"Tell me more", he said.

"No", Esther replied determinedly. "I have already said too much. But you understand now that you must let her go?"

Klaus smiled.

"Of course, mother. But in the meantime, she is perfectly safe here."

"Good."

Esther took a deep breath and sat on the bed.

"Are you alright, mother?"

Esther nodded.

"Just tired. I must go and study my grimoires."

She stood up and walked slowly to the door.

"Let her rest and tell me when she wakes up", Esther said before she left.

Klaus grinned. His very own fairy. That was interesting. His mother didn't have to know all the small details. He was just about to touch her face when Rebekah marched in.

"Doesn't anyone knock around here?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"I just thought you might want to know that the house is on fire", Rebekah replied.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Again? Which one of those fire girls was it?"

"I really think that you should see this yourself."

Klaus sighed.

"Fine."

He followed Rebekah to Kol's room. This constant renovating would cost him a fortune. Those fire girls really should learn how to control… Klaus never finished his thought. When he reached Kol's room, he couldn't do anything but stare in front of him.

"You got to be kidding me."


	57. Things I almost remember

Chapter 57

Things I almost remember

"Grace, darling", Kol said as calmly as he could. "Everything is alright; no one is going to hurt you. Please come down."

Hurt. She remembered that now. People had hurt her. She remembered the pain. She just couldn't understand why. What had she done to them? She remembered being scared and alone. It was all so confusing. There were so many things she couldn't understand. She felt completely lost. Was she bad? Had she done something wrong? Were these people going to hurt her as well? She let out a sob.

"What is going on here?" Klaus asked. "Get that damn girl down before she burns the whole house."

"Shut up", Kol snapped.

They were all looking up. Grace had wrapped her arms around her legs. She was floating next to the ceiling. She was on fire but the flames didn't look normal. They were pale blue. The ceiling was already on fire.

"This is just great", Klaus murmured. "So she can fly now?"

"Apparently", Elijah replied. "She was fine before she started to shake and in the next second she was up there."

"Grace", Hope said pleadingly. "Please come down."

Grace didn't really hear her. _"Mind your own business, bitch…You have no idea who you are dealing with… What a hell are you?"_ The pain. Those people had hurt her. Why? She couldn't understand. All she wanted was to feel safe and loved. Didn't she deserve that? All she felt now was pain and sadness. It was more than she could take. Her flames were getting hotter.

"Do something for heaven's sake! It looks like she's going to explode!" Klaus yelled.

Rebekah was already zooming out. Hope stepped in front of Elijah.

"You have to get out", she said.

Elijah shook his head.

"Not without you."

Kol was about to talk to Grace when he noticed something on his bed. It was a long shot but he had to try something. He grabbed the pink toy.

"Look Grace, look", Kol said. "Your bunny is here."

Bunny? She looked down and saw Kol holding it. Her little soft thing.

"It's ok… You can come down. You are safe."

She looked at the bunny and landed slowly on the floor. She waved her hand making all the flames disappear.

"Thank you Grace", Kol said slowly and handed the bunny to her.

She took it and held it tightly. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Freak!" she yelled. "We'll send you back to hell!"

Everyone was staring at her. They looked stunned.

"Grace…" Kol said and took a step towards her. She started to sob and fell on her knees. Kol kneeled next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok my darling…" he said rocking her gently. "You are safe. I will never let anyone hurt you again, I promise."

Tears were rolling down Hope's cheeks as well.

"The people who killed her…" she murmured.

Kol was holding Grace and stroking her hair. Those people were as good as dead. He had never wanted to kill anyone so badly.

"What's wrong with the girl?" Klaus asked.

"Her mind", Elijah started. "She is…confused."

"Obviously", Klaus murmured. "Maybe it would be safer to take her to the cellar."

"No", Hope and Kol said simultaneously.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Fine if you are suicidal. But it looks to me that she's a ticking time bomb. And what's with the blue flames?"

"I don't know", Elijah replied. "I don't think that any of us do."

Klaus sighed.

"Great. Well someone better keep the little time bomb under control. I will be very upset if she blows up my house. And I still think that she should be in the cellar."

Suddenly Grace stood up and looked at Klaus with her tearful eyes. She took few insecure steps towards him holding her bunny.

"I…bad. Please…do…not…send …me…away", she said pronouncing every word carefully.

Klaus was stunned. He cleared his throat feeling very uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to send you away", he murmured.

Grace smiled and hugged him. That surprised him completely.

"Thank…you."

Klaus tapped her back clumsily.

"Yes, well, just don't burn my house. I think I'm going to…" he murmured and left.

Kol couldn't help but smile. His brother's expression had been just priceless. Grace turned and looked at him, Hope and Elijah.

"I…bad?" she asked insecurely.

"No, absolutely not", Hope said gently. "There's nothing bad about you."

"She's right", Elijah said.

Grace looked at Kol who smiled and touched her cheek.

"No, darling, you are not bad."

Grace smiled too and kissed him.

"Soft", she said and hopped towards the bed.

She jumped up and down holding her bunny and smiling. Kol, Hope and Elijah couldn't do anything but stare at her. Finally she lied down and closed her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Hope asked quietly.

Kol didn't say anything but he knew exactly what he was going to do. He would kill the bastards who had done this to his sweet Grace. But first he needed to find them. There was at least one person who could give him that information.

"Could you stay with Grace if I go out to take care of something?" he asked calmly.

"Of course", Hope replied mechanically. Apparently she was too tired to ask any questions.

Kol looked at Elijah who gave him a quick nod. Kol knew that he could trust his big brother to take care of things here. He needed to get this done. He walked to Klaus' room and knocked.

"Yes?"

Kol opened the door and marched in.

"I need to borrow your girl", he said before Klaus could say anything.

"Excuse me?"

"She will tell me where I can find the people who hurt Grace."

Klaus stepped in front of his bed.

"She's not even conscious so I'm not going to let you…"

"I'll do it", Lila's voice said.

They both turned to look at her. She looked weak and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"I'll tell you where you can find them."

Kol sat on the bed and leaned closer. Lila barely managed to speak but he got everything he needed.

"Thank you", he said and stood up.

Lila nodded before she closed her eyes again.

"Happy hunting, little brother", Klaus said when Kol walked out.

Kol smiled.

"You can bet on it."


	58. Nobody likes a liar

Chapter 58

Nobody likes a liar

When Lila opened her eyes, she wasn't sure where she was. She hated when that happened. Then she remembered. She was in that vampire's bed. Lila swallowed and looked quickly around her. Thankfully she was alone. She had no idea how long she had slept. She had been completely helpless. Anyone could have done anything to her. How could she have been so stupid?

Lila hesitated before she lifted the covers. Her jeans were gone but she was still wearing panties. That was a relief. She checked her neck and thighs in the case of bite marks but fortunately she couldn't find any. He hadn't fed on her. Lila got up and looked around. This was a nice looking bedroom. Elegant. The bed was big; it was made from some dark brown wood. There were some symbols carved on the headboard. Lila also noticed some beautiful paintings on the wall.

But right now she needed to concentrate. She had to get out of here. Thankfully her jeans, or Klaus' sister's jeans to be exact, had been placed tidily on an armchair. After getting dressed, Lila started to open drawers of a dresser in case she would find some money. She didn't enjoy stealing but she did what ever was necessary in order to survive. She was surprised when she found the whole bunch of bills.

She hid it inside her bra and opened the door as silently as she could. Thankfully the hallway was empty. Lila tiptoed across the hallway praying that she wouldn't run into anyone. But of course she did. She had almost reached the front door when Klaus' sister was suddenly standing in front of her. She certainly didn't look happy.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

Lila tried to think as fast as she could.

"I…"

"And you are planning to steal my clothes?"

"No, no", Lila said quickly. "I was only hoping that I could borrow them."

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"What do you think I am, Salvation Army? Do you have any idea how much those jeans cost?"

Lila looked at her and smiled. She was much easier to read than her brother. All she would have to do was glamour her for few seconds. Hopefully that would be enough.

"I understand completely", Lila said softly. "These are very beautiful jeans. You have an excellent taste."

Rebekah snorted.

"Well, duh! Of course I do."

Lila leaned a little closer and blinked her eyes.

"I can never hope to be as beautiful as you but could you be so kind and let me borrow your beautiful clothes?"

Rebekah stared at her. Lila tilted her head on the side and blinked her eyes.

"Please?"

Rebehah's eyes softened a little. She almost smiled.

"Fine."

"Thank you so much", Lila said softly. "I am going to leave now."

"Ok. Bye then", Rebekah replied.

Lila was just reaching the doorknob when someone grabbed her hand.

"Well, someone is a naughty girl", Klaus said smiling."Leaving so soon?"

Lila forced herself to stay calm.

"Yes, I have to go home."

"And where might that be, Tinker Bell? In Never-Never-land?"

Lila was stunned. Oh no. He knew.

"Please", Lila said as calmly as she could. "I don't want any trouble; I've done everything your mother needed me to do. Please let me leave."

Klaus smiled and touched her cheek.

"I don't think so."

"Hey!" Rebekah said before Lila could say anything. "What the hell did you just do to me?"

Klaus chuckled.

"I believe she just used her little mind tricks on you, my dear sister."

Rebekah looked stunned.

"What…you just wait…"

Lila stepped immediately behind Klaus. At the moment he seemed like the smaller threat.

"Easy now, Bekah", he said. "Let me handle her."

Lila tried to back away towards the door. Klaus turned and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Lila yelled trying to kick him. She couldn't stop herself from panicking.

"What are you going to do with her?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus grinned.

"Well, since she had been a naughty girl, I may have to spank her."

Lila stopped struggling. He was kidding. Right? Klaus started to carry her back to his room. He placed her on the floor and closed the door. Lila backed away trying desperately to find a way to escape.

"Stay away from me", Lila hissed when Klaus approached her.

He looked amused.

"Or what? You are going to use your fairy dust?"

Lila rolled her eyes. Apparently he didn't know much about fairies. Maybe she could use that for her advantage.

"I can make you rich", she said. That was usually the first thing that people wanted. "Extremely rich. All you have to do is let me go."

Klaus smiled.

"I'm already rich."

Lila tried to think something else what he might want. She continued backing away until her back was against the wall. Klaus approached her slowly, like a predator his prey.

"What else can you offer me?" he asked.

"Anything", Lila replied quickly. "Just name it."

Klaus chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, sweetheart, hadn't anyone tell you that nobody likes a liar?"

Lila swallowed.

"I'm not lying."

"Really? If you can just make anyone rich, then why do you and your father live in that shack? And why did you tried to steal my money?"

"I haven't…" Lila started but the rest of her sentence turned into a scared scream when Klaus moved in front of her and ripped her sweater in two.

"No, no, please…"

He looked at her calmly and picked up the bills from her bra.

"So first you tried to steal from me and then you lied to me. Not very smart, sweetheart."

Lila was shaking.

"I'm sorry, I…I was going to pay you back, I just wanted to get home."

He was looking at her emotionlessly.

"Well, that's not going to happen now."

Lila was terrified. Why had she taken that stupid money? Now she would die because of that.

...

Deacon was sitting on an armchair. He was smoking a cigarette and caressing a young woman who was sitting on his lap. She was playing with the locket on her neck.

"You like it, baby?" Deacon asked.

"I wanted gold and diamonds", she said pouting. "And what is this lame text? Firecracker?"

Deacon grabbed her arm and burned it with the cigarette. She was screaming in pain.

"You should be grateful that you got anything you stupid slut!"

"I'm sorry, baby", she murmured. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Someone get me another beer", Deacon said.

There were three men sitting on the couch watching TV. One of them got up and went to the kitchen.

"Shut up", Deacon snapped and slapped the girl who was sobbing quietly. "Go and make me a sandwich. Do you boys want something to eat?"

"Yeah."

The girl stood up and walked to the kitchen. Deacon lighted another cigarette.

"Where's my damn beer? Frankie! What's taking you so long?"

There was no answer.

"What's that idiot doing? Frankie! Anya!"

There was still no answer. Deacon rolled his eyes.

"He better not be doing anything with my woman…"

Before Deacon could finish his sentence, Frankie's body flew from the kitchen and landed on his feet. Deacon and the other men jumped up reaching for their guns.

"What the hell…"

There was a young man standing in the doorway. He was smiling.

"Hello boys."


	59. Now it's over for you

Chapter 59

Now it's over for you

Kol felt surprisingly calm when he looked at the three men. The oldest one was maybe in his thirties, he had a dark greasy hair and he was wearing a pair of shabby jeans and a black t-shirt. Apparently he was the leader. Two other men were younger. They all looked stunned. They looked at him and the body that was lying on the floor in front of them.

"What…" the oldest guy mumbled.

Kol smiled.

"Sweetheart", he said and held out his hand.

The girl came out from the kitchen. She was shaking. She couldn't be older than 18. There were some pink stripes in her blond hair and she was wearing a very short pink dress. Judging by her injuries, she had been beaten up regularly. She kept her head down. Kol wrapped his arm around her. All the men pointed at Kol and the girl with their guns.

"What the hell?" the oldest guy said angrily. "Get your hands off her."

"Is she your woman?" Kol asked calmly.

"Who the hell are you?"

"That's not important. I'm here to talk to you about the girl you murdered."

The oldest guy looked at him and started to laugh.

"That's a good one, sonny. What girl are you talking about?"

Kol held out the locket that he had took from the girl's neck.

"You took this from her", he said calmly.

The oldest guy smiled.

"Oh right, her. The little freak. Were you banging her or something? Maybe I should have tried that too, she looked like a horny little slut."

Kol looked at him emotionlessly.

"You are all going to die."

The guy laughed.

"Boys, shoot this clown."

"What about Anya?" the other guy asked.

The oldest guy shrugged.

"I just have to find a new girlfriend."

The girl looked at him pleadingly.

"No, baby please…"

"Shoot!"

Kol shoved Anya on the floor so she wouldn't be on the line of fire. All three men were shooting at him. He moved behind one of them and broke his neck. In the next second he was in front of the other one, holding his heart in his hand. The oldest guy stared at him disbelievingly.

"What…"

He started to back away, still shooting. Kol approached him slowly. He didn't care that one of the bullets hit his stomach. The guy was suddenly looking very pale. He didn't have any bullets left but he was still pulling the trigger. Kol touched his stomach.

"Ouch. I don't like being shot", he said calmly.

The guy was staring at Kol with his mouth open.

"Now, what was it that you said again about my girlfriend?"

"No, no, no, that was just a misunderstanding", the guy said quickly. "I can pay you what ever you want…"

"No", Kol interrupted him smiling.

"Ok, you don't want money, how about I give you her?" the guy said pointing at Anya who was sitting on the floor staring in front of her. There was no expression on her face. "You can use her how ever you want…"

Kol grabbed the guy's arm and twisted it back. He was screaming in pain.

"Again, no. What I want is you to pay for what you did to my girl", Kol growled.

"I'm sorry!" the guy shouted. "I'm sorry, please don't kill me!"

Kol looked at Anya.

"You might want to close your eyes."

Anya pressed her eyes shut and covered her ears. The guy had managed to get a knife from his pocket and he tried to stab Kol. He finally let his rage out. He tore the guy in pieces, limb by limb. It was messy but he was enjoying every moment. No one hurt his Grace. When he was finished, he looked at the girl. Her eyes were still shut and her body was shaking. He could easily kill her. Few months ago, he probably would have done that without hesitation.

But now he thought about what Grace would think. She wouldn't want him to kill this girl. Maybe she would never know but that wasn't the point. He wanted to be better, for her. He wanted to deserve her. Kol kneeled next to the girl and touched her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at him fearfully.

"Are…are you going to kill me?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Kol shook his head.

"No. Do you have some place to go?"

The girl looked at him for a moment before she nodded.

"My mom…"

Kol looked into her eyes.

"Go to your mom and forget all of this. You don't want to ruin your life by socializing with these kinds of people."

"Yes", the girl murmured.

Kol gave her some money for a cab. After she had left he realized that he had just done a decent thing without getting anything in return. Well, he definitely wasn't planning to tell anyone about it. He had to think about his reputation. Kol looked around and sighed. What a bloody mess. He better start to clean it up.

...

Klaus looked at Lila. It wasn't difficult to see how scared she was. He wasn't really angry at her for taking that money but he wanted to scare her a little. He wanted some answers.

"So, is any of it true?" he asked. "The stories about fairies?"

Lila looked at him cautiously.

"That depends on a story."

Klaus smiled.

"I assume you don't have wings."

Lila rolled her eyes.

"Obviously not."

"What kind of tricks can you do?" Klaus asked.

Lila looked tense.

"Kill me if that's what you want but I'm not going to betray my own kind", she said determinedly.

She flinched when Klaus touched her hair.

"I'm not going to kill you my little fairy princess", he said. "But I am going to keep you."

Lila's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You heard me", Klaus replied smiling.

"So…I'm your prisoner?"

Klaus shrugged.

"That sounds so unpleasant. We can say that you are my guest."

"I thought that a guest can leave when ever she wants", Lila pointed out.

"Not my guest. You leave if and when I want you to leave."

Lila bit her lower lip.

"What do you want me to do then?" she asked calmly. "Sleep with you?"

Klaus grinned.

"If you insist."

Lila shivered.

"If I do that, will you let me go?"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so eager to leave? I mean, I saw where you live and I met your father. Why would you want to go back there?"

Lila smiled.

"You want to offer me something better then? Take care of poor little me?"

"Yes", Klaus replied simply. "If you are mine, I will take care of you. But if you make me angry…"

Lila swallowed.

"Alright", she said as calmly as she could.

"Alright what?"

"I accept your offer."

Klaus was surprised but he didn't believe her for a second.

"Really now? And you won't try to run?"

Lila shook her head.

"No, I'll stay right here as long as you want me to."

Klaus looked at her for a moment and started to smile.

"You are a smart girl. I'll let you to settle down now; I have some errands to run."

"Sure", Lila said smiling sweetly. "I'll see you later."

Klaus walked out and waited. It took almost 5 minutes before Lila opened the door and tried to sneak out. Before Lila could even blink, Klaus had thrown her on his bed and chained her leg to the headboard.

"Someone is a slow learner", Klaus said smiling.

Lila touched the iron chain. She looked terrified.

"No, please take this off, I'm begging you."

"Why, so you can try to run again?"

Lila's eyes started to fill with tears.

"I won't run, I swear on my mother. Please just take this off."

She wasn't acting this time. She really was terrified. Then Klaus remembered something he had read about fairies.

"Iron…it's poisonous to you, isn't it?"

Lila looked desperate.

"Please, please, take this off."

"What happens if I don't?"

Lila looked at him with her tearful eyes.

"Then I will die", she said quietly.

"So, if I take this chain off, you will owe me your life?"

Lila looked defeated.

"Yes."

Klaus unchained her. Lila sighed in relief and looked at her leg. It seemed unharmed. Klaus waited until she finally looked at him.

"Now, let's talk about my offer."


	60. Innocence lost

Chapter 60

Innocence lost

"A car…an apple…a house…a book…"

Grace was pronouncing every word carefully. She was biting her lower lip while looking at the pictures Hope was showing to her.

"That's very good", Hope said smiling. "What about this one?"

"An airpl…an airpl…"

Grace looked sad.

"I stupid", she said insecurely.

"No", Hope said determinedly. "You're not stupid. You are doing great. Everything is going to be alright, you just need some time."

Grace didn't seem convinced. Hope touched her hand reassuringly.

"Listen to me, you are one of the bravest people I have ever met, you are going to get through this. And you're not alone, you have me, Elijah and…"

Suddenly Grace's face brightened.

"Kol!"

Hope turned and saw him standing in the doorway. He was smiling. Grace stood up and ran to him. He lifted her up and spun her around few times. She was laughing.

"Hi", he said and kissed her forehead. "I missed you, sweetheart."

Grace looked happy.

"Kol", she said and hugged him tightly.

"I brought you a gift."

Grace pulled away and looked at him.

"For…me?" she asked curiously.

"Yes", Kol said smiling and took the locket from his pocket. "This is for you my darling."

Grace tilted her head on the side and looked at it.

"Pretty", she said touching the locket carefully with her thumb.

"May I?" Kol asked.

Grace looked confused. Kol motioned her to turn around. She hesitated.

"It's ok", Kol said reassuringly.

When she turned he placed the locket carefully on her neck and led her in front of a mirror.

"Do you like it?" Kol asked.

Grace looked at her reflection and touched the locket. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Pretty."

Kol turned her around and gave her a light kiss.

"You are pretty", he said.

She looked happy.

"You…pretty", she said and touched his nose. Then she noticed Elijah who had just entered the room and hopped to him.

"Elijah!"

Kol and Hope exchanged a quick look when Grace was showing her locket to Elijah. Hope gave Kol a nod.

"That is very beautiful", Elijah said looking at the locket.

Grace smiled at him.

"I pretty", she said happily.

"Yes you are", Elijah said smiling. "Just like your sister."

He wrapped his arm around Hope's waist and kissed her when she moved next to him. Grace was looking at them closely. She looked thoughtful. She pointed at Hope and Elijah.

"Together?"

"Yes", Hope said. "We are a couple so we are together."

Grace thought about it for a moment before she turned to Kol. She pointed at him and herself.

"A couple?" she asked insecurely.

Kol smiled and nodded.

"Yes sweetheart. We are a couple."

Grace looked confused. She wasn't sure what he wanted her to do. What did couples do? Elijah seemed to be happy when he looked at Hope. How could she make Kol happy? She didn't have anything she could give him. That made her sad. Kol touched her shoulder.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Grace smiled and shook her head. How could she tell him when she couldn't really understand herself? She just had to learn.

...

Grace couldn't sleep that night. She was lying on the bed holding her bunny. Kol was lying next to her. He seemed to be asleep. She was happy that he was there but she was also worried. She was afraid that he wouldn't want to be with her anymore. She felt stupid and useless. She tried her best to learn but she still had trouble forming words, not to mention sentences. Her thoughts were often groggy and there were so many things she couldn't understand.

Her eyes started to fill with tears. How could she make him happy? Grace stood up as silently as she could and tiptoed to the door. She turned to look at Kol. He was still asleep. Grace walked around the house trying to clear her head. She hadn't been outside since Kol had brought her here. Maybe she should take a walk. She was only wearing her short Snoopy nightie but she didn't really thought about that.

She opened the front door and enjoyed the fresh night air on her face. The grass felt nice under her bare feet. She looked up and saw the moon and stars. Everything was so beautiful. She thought that this world seemed like an interesting place. Maybe her bad memories had been wrong. Everyone had been so nice to her. That made her happy. Maybe if she would learn more by herself, Kol would want to stay with her. She wanted to make him proud.

Grace felt more and more confident when she walked further away from the mansion. But she had to remember where she had come from; she didn't want to get lost. Finally she ended up to a bigger road. It was quiet, she couldn't see any cars. Maybe she should turn back. Then she noticed something on side of the road. It was a bunny. A real bunny. Grace was delighted. She took few steps towards it but it ran away. It was scared of her. Poor little thing. Grace startled when she suddenly heard a loud music and the sound of an engine. The lights blinded her when the car almost hit her. The driver managed to stop just in time.

"Are you crazy?" someone shouted.

Grace blinked her eyes. She could only saw the headlights of the car.

"No", she said carefully.

The door opened and someone stepped out. It was a man who looked older than Kol. He was wearing jeans and a black sweater.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he asked.

Grace didn't know what to say. The man stepped closer and looked at her from head to toes. He started to smile.

"Are you here all by yourself?"

Grace looked at him and nodded.

"Bunny…ran…away."

"What bunny?"

Grace pointed at the direction where the bunny had gone.

"Bunny…soft", she said smiling.

"Right… It looks like you're in trouble, little lady. Hop in; I'll give you a ride."

Grace shook her head.

"No…trouble. I…fine."

The man looked amused.

"Did you run away from some nuthouse or something? Get in the car."

Grace shook her head again.

"No…trouble. Thank…you."

The man stepped in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"I wasn't asking."

Grace couldn't understand what he wanted. She had told him that she didn't need his help. She smiled and touched his hand.

"Thank…you. I…go…now."

The man tightened his grip.

"You not go now", he said mockingly. "You and I are going to have some fun."

Grace shook her head. She really needed to get back. Suddenly he grabbed her breast. Grace slapped his hand.

"No", she said angrily. "Bad."

The man's eyes darkened. He hit her so hard that she fell on the ground. Grace was shocked. She couldn't understand.

"Stupid bitch", the man spitted out. In the next second his leg was on fire. He screamed and started to put the flames out. Grace stood up and ran as fast as she could. She was scared and confused. And her cheek hurt. She felt the warm blood on her face. Why? She stopped to catch her breath when she was sure that the man wasn't following her. She was crying when she walked back to the mansion. This place didn't look beautiful anymore. She was just sad.


	61. Picking up the pieces

**Thank you for all your comments; I hope this chapter will answer your questions. Basically Grace's mind is damaged because she was dead. But don't worry, she won't stay like this, I just didn't want to make her recovery too easy. And I kind of wanted to show Kol's caring side. Please ask if you have any more questions, comments, requests or anything.**

Chapter 61

Picking up the pieces

Kol was doing everything he could in order to calm down. He was furious. He was standing in the hallway with Hope and Elijah. Everyone else had gone back into their rooms. Grace was in his room with Esther. She hadn't said a word to him or to anyone else after she had come back. Kol had woken up and saw that she was missing. He had just finished searching the house when she had walked in and went straight into his room. Someone had hurt her. Kol really hoped that Esther would be able to find out whom that someone was. They had been in there for almost an hour. Kol trusted that his mother knew what she was doing. Still he had to really control himself. Finally Esther opened the door and stepped out. She looked tired and worried.

"She is sleeping now", Esther said calmly. "I suggest that you let her sleep."

"Is she alright?" Kol asked tensely.

Esther shook her head.

"I wouldn't say that. As far as I can tell, her mind is completely shattered. But the good news is that I believe I can help her."

"You can?" Hope said.

"Yes. I have been studying my grimoires and I believe I can help her to pick up the pieces, so to speak. But I must work with her alone. I will start as soon as she had rested."

Kol was relieved.

"So you think she will get better?"

Esther nodded.

"I will do my best." She sighed. "I should have anticipated something like this. The chances of some kind of complications increase the longer the spirit is out of the body."

"Did she tell you who hurt her?" Kol asked.

Esther looked serious.

"No. And I don't think you should pressure her about that. It had a bigger effect on her than just that bruise on her face."

"What do you mean?"

Esther was quiet for a while before she spoke.

"She…has begun to understand certain things about life. Not all people are nice and can be trusted. It can be difficult to understand but I believe it will be easier when she starts to get her memories back."

Kol bit his lip.

"Does she have to get all her memories back?" he asked. "I don't want her to remember all those bad things that happened to her."

Esther looked at him gently and touched his face.

"It doesn't work like that, my son. I can't choose her memories even if I would want to. And those memories made her the person who she was. Do you really want to change that?"

Kol didn't say anything. He knew that his mother was right. He simply nodded.

"Good night", he murmured and walked into his room before anyone managed to say anything. Grace was lying on the bed. She had wrapped her arms tightly around her. The other side of her face was swollen. Kol lied down next to her and gently pulled her closer. She let out a sad whimper.

"It's ok my darling", Kol whispered and stroked her hair calmingly. She snuggled into his chest and calmed down. Kol closed his eyes and listened to her steady heartbeat. He wasn't tired but he stayed there and watched over Grace. He never wanted to let her go.

...

2 days later

Lila looked around cautiously before she stepped out of her room. This house was like some kind of asylum. People were coming and going and yelling at each other. Unfortunately she was trapped here. But she could only blame herself for that. She had let her fear to control her mind. She had sworn on her mother. Dammit. That was a vow she couldn't break.

Thankfully the vampire hadn't force her to share his bed. She had her own bedroom. It was very nice, just like the rest of this place but that didn't really matter. She had given away her freedom. That had been just stupid. It was the one thing that she valued the most. She had always been a wanderer. She and Sean never stayed in one place very long. It was against her nature to be locked up. And she still wasn't sure what this vampire wanted from her.

Lila walked across the hallway as silently as she could. Once again she passed the door to Esther's room. She had thought about asking her help but that wouldn't do much good. She had given that vow of her own free will. And besides, Esther had been in there with Grace for almost two days. Lila had heard that something was wrong with Grace and Esther was trying to help her. Hopefully she would succeed.

Kol was constantly walking around like some possessed perpetual motion machine, picking a fight with everyone who was unfortunate enough to cross his path. Lila was trying her best to avoid him. And Rebekah. Fortunately she didn't seem to spend much time here. Lila had seen Grace's sister and her boyfriend in the living room couple of times but she hadn't wanted to bother them. Then there was this strange quiet guy, who apparently was Kol's and Klaus' brother. He was usually sitting on the same armchair reading. Well, at least her own family didn't seem so bad anymore.

Lila figured that if she would make it out of here alive, she and Sean could probably work things out, at least after a decade or two. He was her father after all. Sure, he had thrown her under the bus, figuratively speaking, but she had to admit that she would have probably done the same to him if the situation would have been other way around. Sean had taught that to her himself.

Lila headed to the kitchen. She was hoping to find some snack. She opened the door as silently as she could and looked inside. No one. That was a relief. Lila was planning to take what she could find and sneak back into her room before she would ran into Kol or Rebekah. She also wanted to be prepared in case Klaus would suddenly decide not to give her anything to eat. She was happy to see that the fridge was full of food. She took a bowl from the cupboard and started to fill it with fruits, bread, cheese and cereals. She didn't notice Klaus before he was right behind her.

"Someone is hungry", he said.

Lila startled and dropped the bowl. She forced herself to turn to him.

"I…I…" she stuttered. "I just thought that I could take a snack, I'm sorry."

Klaus looked amused.

"I don't feed you often enough?" he asked.

"You do", Lila said quickly. "I'm sorry."

She tried to get pass him but he stepped in front of her.

"I didn't say that you could leave", he said smiling.

Lila swallowed.

"I'm sorry that I tried to take your food", she said as calmly as she could. "It won't happen again."

She startled when he touched her hair.

"Why are you so jumpy, sweetheart? I have been good to you, haven't I?"

"Yes, absolutely."

Klaus looked at her for a moment.

"And yet you would run from me as soon as you would have a chance. Why is that?"

"Why do you want me to stay here?" Lila asked ignoring his question.

Klaus smiled.

"Because I'm bored and I want some entertainment. And now I have my very own fairy."

"I'm not your toy", Lila snapped before she managed to stop herself. "If you think that you can own me…"

Klaus took a step closer, making her back away towards the wall.

"You were saying?" Klaus asked smiling.

Lila looked at him angrily. Who did he think he was? Maybe her glamour didn't work on him but that wasn't her only trick. She knew the risks but she wanted to teach this guy a lesson. She just had to find the right spot… Lila smiled and touched his cheek. He looked amused.

"Sweetheart, I thought I told you not to try any more of your…"

Lila focused all her energy on her lips and kissed him. She could feel the effects in his body immediately. Thanks mom. She had used this trick only once before but it was definitely effective. She added some tongue and nipped his lower lip. He looked stunned and out of breath when she took a step back. Lila gave him a sweet smile before she walked away. He didn't move. She knew that she would probably regret that later but right now she didn't care. His expression had made it all worth it.

Lila was just heading back to her room when she noticed Esther in the living room. Kol, Hope, Elijah and Finn were all looking at her.

"What's going on?" Kol asked. "Is Grace alright?"

"Well…" Esther started. "There's something I need to tell you."


	62. The world seems not the same

Chapter 62

The world seems not the same

Grace looked at Esther and gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you", she said as sincerely as she could.

Esther nodded and took her hand.

"You are welcome, my dear girl. Remember what I told you. Those feelings are completely normal."

"What if I can't feel anything?" Grace asked quietly.

"That is normal too. After everything you have been through… You should be proud of yourself."

"I don't want anyone to know. Please don't tell them."

"I won't", Esther said gently. "I will only tell them that you are doing better and you are ready to see them."

Grace nodded.

"Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Esther touched her face.

"Just be careful. You are stronger now, in every sense of the word. You must be able to control yourself."

"I understand. I…I think I need a moment. Could you talk to them first?"

"Of course", Esther replied. "Do you want me to bring them here?"

Grace shook her head.

"No, I'll be right there."

Esther squished her hand reassuringly before she left. Grace stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked almost the same than before. But she wasn't the same. Something had changed. She felt…cold. That was ironic. Grace looked at her hand and allowed the blue flames to come out. They were beautiful. She could make them disappear just as easily. Or she could make them spread. For once, she was completely in control. She touched the locket on her neck and brushed her hair. She was wearing a white summer dress. Grace took a deep breath and placed a smile on her face. It was time to go. She stepped out and bumped into some blonde girl who was staring at her with her green eyes.

"Excuse me", Grace said trying her best to sound polite.

"Hi", the girl said insecurely. "Do you remember me?"

Should she remember her? Grace looked at her trying to recall her name.

"I'm sorry, I don't think…"

"Lila", she interrupted her. "My name is Lila. You saved me. I…I really owe you."

That ringed a bell.

"Oh right, you were in that alley. What are you doing here?"

Lila sighed.

"That's a good question. Klaus seems to think that he can keep me or something."

Grace smiled.

"Apparently that runs in the family. When Kol first brought me here, he wanted to keep me as his pet."

Lila's eyes widened.

"What? But…the guy is crazy about you. Pet?"

Grace shook her head.

"That was a long time ago. Well, it feels like that to me."

"I can believe that", Lila murmured. "Are you…are you alright now?"

Grace shrugged.

"Sure, everything is just…peachy. But anyway, I guess I'll see you around."

She walked pass Lila and headed to the living room. Five people turned to look at her when she stepped inside. Esther was smiling at her; Finn gave her a polite nod and concentrated on his book again. Elijah was also smiling and Hope seemed happy and incredulous at the same time. Kol's face was completely emotionless. Grace kept the smile on her face, although her jaw was starting to hurt.

"Hi", she said.

Hope ran to her and hugged her tightly. She let out a sob.

"Grace…"

"It's ok", Grace murmured and tapped her back. "I'm here."

Hope pulled away and touched her face with both of her hands.

"Are you ok?"

Grace nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"And you remember?"

"Yes. Everything", Grace replied calmly. She looked at Kol who took a step closer. Hope backed away giving them some space. Kol pulled Grace closer and kissed her. It felt nice. His lips were soft and tasted good. For a moment, she forgot everything else. She had this very strange urge to rip his clothes off and tackle him. But she had to remember where she was. Grace pulled away and touched his lips. She could see the lust in his eyes, like he would know what she was thinking.

"Thank you for looking after me", Grace said. "All of you."

"I'm just glad that you're alright", Hope said.

Grace smiled at her.

"Thank you."

There was a moment of silence. Kol didn't turn his gaze from her. Grace didn't feel like chatting. She needed something else.

"I feel like taking a walk", she said calmly. "Kol, would you like to join me?"

"Can I have a word with you first, dear?" Esther said before Kol managed to say anything.

"Of course", Grace replied politely.

"Mother…" Kol started annoyed.

"Excuse us", Esther said determinedly and took Grace's hand. They went back to Esther's room.

"Yes?" Grace asked smiling when Esther had closed the door.

"I hope that you remember what we talked about", Esther said looking serious. "You must be careful, dear."

"I will be, I promise. I would never hurt Kol."

Esther nodded.

"That's good. These new abilities you have… I believe you need time to get used to them."

"Yes, I agree."

Grace was quiet for a moment.

"You think that I got these from… the other side?"

"Yes. That is one more reason for you to be careful. The balance of nature exists for a very good reason and what I did when I brought you back…"

Esther didn't finish her sentence but Grace understood what she wanted to say. Basically her whole existence was a crime against nature. She should be dead. She wasn't sure what to think about that. It made her feel…nothing. Esther gave her a sympathetic look.

"It will pass", she said gently. "That emptiness inside of you."

"Maybe", Grace murmured. "I'll see you later."

She turned around and walked out. Kol was waiting for her in the hallway. He smiled and held out his hand for her. Grace took it and they walked outside together. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

"I missed you so much, my darling", he whispered into her ear and caressed her cheek.

Grace smiled. She didn't want to talk. She just needed to feel something. Anything.


	63. Fake it till you make it

Chapter 63

Fake it till you make it

Klaus stood in the kitchen trying his best to calm down. What the hell had that damn girl done to him? He had never experienced anything like it before. He felt really…hot. That was awkward. But he had to admit that it was a pretty good little trick. Playing with him however wasn't very smart. Klaus headed to Lila's room. He saw a glimpse of Kol and Grace going outside. Apparently she was feeling better. That was good; it meant that he had one thing less to deal with. Klaus opened the door to Lila's room and walked in without knocking. She was sitting on the armchair reading some magazine.

"What was that?" Klaus asked.

Lila looked at him and blinked her big green eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me princess; you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Lila smiled at him sweetly.

"What's the matter? Can't the big bad vampire handle a little kiss?"

Klaus was starting to be very annoyed. He moved in front of Lila with his vampire speed and leaned towards her.

"You really should be more careful. Not all the men like being teased."

Lila swallowed.

"It was just a kiss", she murmured. "I didn't mean any harm."

Klaus smiled.

"Alright, fair enough. I don't mean any harm either."

"What are you…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Klaus yanked her on her feet and kissed her. It was a hungry, almost bruising kiss. His lips seemed to be looking for something he just couldn't find. Lila realized that he was expecting the same reaction than before. That only happened if she wanted it to happen and now she certainly didn't. The last thing she wanted was to excite him more. She started to pound on his chest trying to make him stop. Finally he did.

"Well, I have to say that you taste good, even without your tricks", he said licking his lips. "Is it a fairy thing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know", Lila said angrily.

Klaus smirked.

"Was that an invitation?"

Lila rolled her eyes.

"What, you're not going to even buy me a dinner first…"

"Alright", Klaus interrupted her. "Dinner it is."

Lila's eyes widened.

"No, that's not what I…"

"I'll give you 30 minutes to get ready. Wear something nice."

"But…"

Klaus was already walking out. Lila sighed. When would she learn to keep her mouth shut?

...

Nothing had changed. The grass was still green, the sky was blue and the clouds were white. The wind felt the same than before on Grace's face. Maybe this world was the same but she wasn't. She saw things differently now. All that pain and suffering she had felt in her life… Even her last moments in this world had been full of pain and violence. A part of her had been relieved when it was all over. No more pain. She had been in peace. She had been happy.

But now she was back in this world. She had never felt so cold and empty. When Esther's spell had started to work and she had started to remember every piece of her life, the burden of those memories had almost broken her. The lost of her father, the coldness of her mother, the cruelty of her stepfather and stepbrother, all the sleepless nights, tears, loneliness, desperation, cutting herself and praying for death… It was more than she could take.

Then there were those men who had hit and kicked her over and over again until they had completely broken her. And the man who she had met few nights ago. He had seen that she couldn't defend herself and tried immediately to hurt her. That would never happen again. She wasn't helpless anymore. She would never be a victim again. Her abilities had grew and she could control her fire completely now. She had never felt stronger.

The problem was that she couldn't really feel anything else. Not love, not joy, not sadness, nothing. Esther had said that it would pass. Her mind was just trying to protect her from mental breakdown. That was probably true. And in the way it was a relief not being able feel all those things.

But she did want to feel something. Or her body wanted. It was strange but she had never felt this kind of need before. Thankfully she had someone who could fulfill that need. Grace looked at Kol and smiled. They were walking in the woods. She had told him to take a blanket with them. Neither of them had spoken much.

"What are you thinking, sweetheart?" Kol asked.

Grace replied by pushing him against a tree and kissing him.

"This."

He smirked.

"I like the way you think. But are you sure that you're ready…"

"Have anyone tell you that you talk too much?" Grace murmured and kissed him again.

It seemed that he hesitated when she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Wait, wait. I just need to know that this is really what you want."

Grace looked at him and smiled.

"It is. Don't you want this?"

She caressed his lips with her index finger. That was enough to erase his hesitation. He started to kiss her hungrily and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned when she bit his lip. His touch felt so good. Their tongues were fighting over domination until Grace managed to tackle him. He fell on his back and she landed on top of him. Grace smiled when she ripped his shirt open.

"I won."

He didn't seem to mind. Grace kissed him and sank her nails into his shoulder. She barely managed to take her dress off when Kol rolled her on her back.

"You're so beautiful…" he murmured. "My sweet Grace."

She had to press her hand on the ground in order to get the heat out of her body. She didn't want to burn him. The ground was turning black but neither of them noticed that. For the first time in her life Grace didn't hold back. She simply took what she wanted. It felt amazing. They were both out of breath when they were finally lying inside the blanket. Grace's head was leaning on Kol's chest.

"That was…" he murmured.

"Yeah, it was."

Grace raised her head and kissed him.

"I want more."

Kol was staring at her.

"Forth time? Sweetheart, you're killing me. Don't you want to talk or something?"

"No thanks, I'm good. But I can give you a moment if you need to rest."

Kol looked amused.

"Thank you, how kind of you."

Grace leaned on Kol's chest and started to draw patterns on his skin with her finger. His hand was caressing her back.

"I love you", he said.

Grace felt a lump on her throat. She knew that she had to say something.

"Thanks."

He was quiet for a while.

"Look, Grace, I know that we have to work some things out but I promise to be better. I want you to be happy with me."

"That's very sweet of you, I'm sure that I will be."

Kol touched her face and gently lifted her chin so he was able to see her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Grace smiled.

"Sure, I'm fine."

"Are you really? Please tell me if something…"

She silenced him by placing her finger on his lips.

"Everything is fine. Have you rested enough?"

Kol chuckled.

"You really are killing me. But I can think of worse ways to die."

Grace smiled and nipped his lip.

"Yeah, me too."


	64. Dinner and the show

Chapter 64

Dinner and the show

"Where are we going?" Lila asked. She tried her best to sound calm.

"You wanted dinner so I'm taking you to a restaurant", Klaus replied.

Lila rolled her eyes.

"And you expect me to sleep with you after that?"

Klaus smirked.

"That would be a nice dessert."

"One can always dream", Lila murmured. She crossed her legs hoping that she would have worn a longer dress. Unfortunately her options had been very limited. Her current wardrobe consisted of few garments Klaus had been willing to give her. Apparently they were all Rebekah's clothes. Lila couldn't help but wonder how Klaus had talked Rebekah into giving her anything. Lila looked through the window when they drove to a centre of this Mystic Falls. This looked like a small town. It seemed strange that someone like Klaus would want to live here. Lila had never lived in a small town; it would be way too difficult to blend in. She wondered how long she would have to stay here.

"I need to ask you something", she said after a moment of silence.

"Go ahead."

Lila hesitated before she continued. "How long are you going to keep me here?"

Klaus smiled.

"We'll see. But I wouldn't make any long-term plans if I were you."

Lila felt completely frustrated.

"What would it take that you would release me from my vow?"

Klaus looked at her curiously.

"So your vow binds you? That's interesting."

Lila wanted to bite her tongue off. What had she done? She definitely shouldn't have given him that information.

"How exactly does that work?" he asked.

Lila didn't say anything. She had already caused enough damage for herself. She had no choice but try to save what she could. She would have to adapt her current situation. Fortunately she had time to find a way out.

"I want some new clothes", she said.

Klaus looked surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"If you want to keep me, I expect you to take care of me", Lila stated. She was glad that she managed to sound so confident. Klaus chuckled.

"Really now? And what do I get in return?"

"My company. And if I decide that I like you, I might make you my lover."

Klaus looked at her disbelievingly before he started to laugh.

"I knew there was a reason why I like you. Alright, princess, we have a deal. For now on, you are my little fairy."

Lila nodded. Basically she had just sold herself but she wasn't ashamed. Since she was already trapped she should at least try to make the best of it. Besides, it was easier if he thought that he had all the power. She knew how to handle men. She could be his little toy for now.

He smiled when he parked the car next to a restaurant. It looked like a nice place. Klaus opened the car door for her and hold out his hand. Lila gave him a sweet smile before she took it. She was praying that she had read him right. He was many things but he also liked to think himself as a gentleman. He wouldn't hurt her as long as she would play his game. At least she hoped so. They walked inside to a nice cosy restaurant. Lila noticed the spotless white tablecloths and stylish setting on each table. Klaus chose them a table near the window.

"Thank you", Lila said when he pulled out a chair for her.

The waiter appeared almost immediately. Lila chose the first thing on the menu that looked good. She didn't have much appetite. She couldn't help but to think about her mother. What would she say? Would she be ashamed of her? Lila liked to think that she would understand. It was all about staying alive. It didn't matter what anyone else would think. Suddenly Lila noticed that Klaus seemed very tense. He was staring at the couple who was sitting at the other table across the room. A blonde girl and a dark-haired guy. Lila could put the pieces together pretty quickly.

"Your ex?" she asked.

"Something like that", he murmured.

Lila was surprised by all the feelings she saw in his eyes. He certainly didn't seem like a guy who would be uncomfortable facing his former girlfriend. Actually she was surprised that this girl was still alive. He must have dumped her. It couldn't possibly be the other way around. And now she was here with some other guy. It was obvious that Klaus didn't like that at all. Maybe he still had feelings for her. Wait, that was ridiculous. He was a vampire for heavens sake! But in that moment Lila only saw a man who felt bad seeing his ex-girlfriend with someone else. That was strange.

"You want to leave?" she asked quietly.

He snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous, sweetheart. We came here to eat and that's exactly what we are going to do."

"Ok, sure", Lila said but she noticed him still looking at this other couple. They hadn't notice him yet. Then the blonde girl looked up and saw him. She stood up immediately and walked to their table. She seemed upset and annoyed.

"I told you to leave me alone. If you think for a second that stalking me would help…"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus interrupted her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Right, you just happen to be here at the same time than Tyler and I? Oh please, how many times do I have to…"

Lila cleared her throat. Apparently the blonde girl hadn't notice her before.

"Darling, who's this?" Lila asked smiling.

The blonde girl looked confused.

"She's just an acquaintance of mine", Klaus replied. "Caroline, Lila, Lila, Caroline."

"Hello", Lila said sweetly. "It's nice to meet you but my boyfriend and I are on a date, so maybe we can talk more some other time?"

The blonde girl looked stunned.

"Sure", she murmured.

Lila stood up and gave Klaus a long and passionate kiss.

"Just a little taste of your dessert", she purred. Caroline was still standing there staring at them. Klaus looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry, love, is there something else you wanted to say?"

That snapped her out of it.

"No, no…Have a nice evening."

"You too", Lila said when Caroline turned and walked back to her table.

Lila sat back onto her chair and gave Klaus a smile. He looked more than pleased. She wasn't sure why she had just done that but she was glad that she had. At least now he owed her one.

...

Next day

Kol was worried. Something was definitely wrong with Grace. At the moment he just really hoped that he would have chosen someone else to talk to about it. Klaus was staring at him like he would have just told him that he saw little green men.

"Alright, alright, let me just summarize your problem. You have a beautiful girl who can't keep her hands off you and doesn't want to talk about her feelings?"

Kol scowled him.

"Forget that I ever said anything."

"Wait, wait", Klaus said when he was about to leave. "Behalf of men everywhere…what the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how many men would kill to be in your shoes right now?"

"Just forget it", Kol snapped and marched out. He definitely wasn't in a good mood. Sure, he has had the most amazing sex in his life, more times than he could remember but something was wrong. Grace wasn't the same person than she used to be. To be honest, he wasn't sure what he thought about this change. Maybe she just needed some time. And wait a minute, was he honestly complaining about this? That was just stupid. He has had her back and she wanted him. What more could he possibly ask? Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulders from behind.

"Hi honey", Grace purred and nipped his ear. "I feel like going to town. Want to join me?"

Kol turned and wrapped his arms around her. She looked absolutely stunning wearing a plaid skirt and a pink tank top. Her hair was up in two ponytails.

"Hmm, a school girl look."

Grace smiled.

"You like it?"

"Definitely."

Grace leaned closer but she stopped before their lips touched.

"Good", she said and pulled away. "Come on, let's go."

Kol smiled when he followed her. Why had he been worried in the first place? Everything seemed to be just fine.


	65. The dam

Chapter 65

The dam

Hope couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed. She had always enjoyed a nice long bath. The warm water took all her stress away. And she definitely enjoyed feeling Elijah's body next to hers. His hand was slowly caressing her stomach. Neither of them had spoken for a while. Hope's head was leaning on his muscular chest. There were candles burning around the bathtub. The room was so peaceful that Hope wanted to fell asleep.

"Thank you", she mumbled.

"For what?" Elijah asked.

"For being there. You have been just amazing."

Elijah touched her hair.

"You don't have to thank me. I would do anything for you."

Hope raised her head and kissed him.

"Likewise."

She had never thought that she could feel like this. If she would have to die in order to save this man, she would do it without hesitation. That was really strange. Hope had always thought that this kind of love only existed in fairytales. She considered herself truly lucky. But she couldn't just concentrate on herself. She was worried about her sister.

There was something different about Grace. She had seemed so…distant. But she has had her memories back and Esther had managed to fix her mind. Hope wanted to believe that everything would be alright. Maybe Grace just needed some time to recover. But then what? Hope had thought about it a lot. If Grace was with Kol, they would probably stay here. Hope wasn't completely sure what to think about that. She had been on her own for so long that staying in one place with people she loved felt unreal.

"What are you thinking?" Elijah asked.

"Future."

"Really? Am I in that future?"

"I hope so."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"I want to take you somewhere for a few days", Elijah said. "After things had settled down. Just the two of us. What do you say?"

Hope smiled.

"I would like that."

Elijah ran his fingers over Hope's spine, making her laugh.

"Are you ticklish?" he asked teasingly.

Hope turned around and nipped his lower lip.

"Very ticklish. How about you?"

Elijah traced kisses down her neck.

"You just have to find out."

...

The Grill was full of people. Grace could practically feel them staring at her but it made no difference to her. Why would she care what they thought? She was sitting on Kol's lap making out with him. Kol's hands were caressing her back. His touch felt good. Grace had figured out that as long as she kept her body happy, she was able to ignore the emptiness inside of her. It was one of those things she didn't want to deal with. It was much better not being able to feel anything. And he certainly wasn't complaining so everything was just fine. She only paused when she needed to breath.

"Could you get me something to drink?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"Sure, sweetheart", Kol replied and stood up. "I'll be right back."

Grace stretched her arms. Many men were looking at her lustily. She wasn't embarrassed. Then she noticed Elena and Bonnie. They were looking at her disapprovingly. Grace smiled and waved her hand. Everything was just great. Never better. Unfortunately she couldn't convince even herself about that.

A part of her knew that her little dam would eventually crack. What would happen after that? All those feelings… That could be ugly. But what could she do? Grace decided to talk to Esther as soon as they would go back to the mansion. Maybe she could help her to deal with this. Grace stood up in order to stretch her legs. Maybe it would be best to leave right now.

Grace was about go look for Kol when she saw someone else. The man who had hit her. He was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. In that moment something snapped. Before she even realized, she was already standing next to his table.

"Hi", she said. Her voice sounded strange in her own ears. Hollow. The man looked up. He seemed confused. Grace could tell the precise moment when he recognized her.

"Well, well", he said grinning. "Did the madhouse let you out?"

Grace didn't say anything. She was just staring at him. He looked at her short skirt and licked his lips.

"Retarded or not but you look damn fine, baby. Let's get out of here; I got some bunnies in my apartment. Want to see them?"

"You like to hit women?" Grace asked emotionlessly.

The man stood up and smiled.

"You like it rough? I don't have a problem with that."

In the next second the man was on fire. Grace hadn't even touched him. She had just thought that she wanted him to burn. The man was screaming in pain. Grace looked at him coldly.

"Die, you bastard", she hissed.

"Grace!"

The man was rolling on the floor. People were screaming. Someone was trying to put the flames out with some cloth. Grace didn't move before someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Grace."

She couldn't speak. No… What had she done? Grace looked up and saw faces full of fear, anger and confusion. They were all looking at her.

"Monster…"

"Call the police…"

She looked at the man. He seemed to be alive. Bonnie had kneeled next to him.

"Grace."

Finally she noticed Kol. He cupped her face trying to make her to look at him. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Kol wrapped his arm around her and started to lead her out. People stared at them but no one tried to stop them. Grace's legs were shaking so much that she would have fallen if Kol wouldn't have lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the car and placed her carefully onto the front seat.

"Grace, look at me", he said when he sat next to her.

She obeyed trying desperately to say something.

"I…I…I'm sorry." She barely got the words out before the sobbing started. The dam had definitely cracked. It felt like all those feeling were tearing her in pieces. She had no idea how long she cried. Kol was there the whole time holding her but she barely noticed him. She would have given anything to make these feelings disappear. It was all too much.

"Please…make it stop", she mumbled.

Finally her body gave in and allowed her to fall asleep. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to wake up at all.


	66. Mine, yours, ours

Chapter 66

Mine, yours, ours

Grace woke up gasping for air. It was dark and she didn't know where she was. She was about to panic when she heard a calming voice.

"It's ok, you're safe, darling."

Grace couldn't see anything before someone turned the lights on. She blinked her eyes. The room didn't look familiar but she calmed down when she saw Kol. He smiled and sat onto the bed.

"Where are we?" Grace asked confused.

"My family owns this cabin", Kol explained. "I thought we need some…privacy."

Grace was about to ask what he meant but then she remembered. That man… She started to shake. Kol wrapped his arm immediately around her.

"It's ok", he said calmingly.

"I…I'm a monster", she mumbled.

Kol shook his head.

"No you're not. I'm sure that it was an accident…"

"No", Grace interrupted him. "It wasn't an accident. I wanted him to burn."

Kol looked at her calmly.

"Alright. Did he say something to you…"

"He hit me but that's not the point…"

"He hit you?" Kol repeated angrily. "When?"

Grace hesitated.

"When I left from the mansion by myself but you missed my point, I almost killed him…"

Kol placed his finger on her lips.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be more than happy to finish that bastard off. You'll never have to think about him again."

"No", Grace said desperately. "You're not listening to me!"

Kol stroked her hair calmingly.

"I'm listening. What do you want to tell me?"

Grace took a deep breath.

"I… I've never wanted to hurt anyone but when I saw him I just lost it. I wanted him to suffer. I wanted him to…die." Grace shivered. "What kind of person does that?"

"Hey, look at me", Kol said determinedly and cupped her face. "That bastard hurt you so it was completely normal to be angry."

Grace laughed bitterly.

"Normal? I lighted him like a torch just by thinking about it. I promised Esther to be careful but I couldn't control myself."

Kol looked at her closely.

"What do you mean you lighted him by thinking about it?"

Grace was quiet for a while.

"My abilities… Something happened when I was dead. I'm stronger now."

Kol nodded.

"Yes, I saw that in the mansion. Your flames were blue and you were flying."

"Esther called it levitating. But that's not all; I can really control my fire now. Look."

Grace looked around and noticed some candles on the dresser. All she had to do was concentrate. In the next second all the candles were burning. Kol looked surprised.

"Very impressive, sweetheart", he said adoringly.

Grace looked at him insecurely.

"Really? You're not…afraid?"

Kol smiled.

"Should I be?"

"No!" Grace said quickly. "I would never hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Kol looked at her warmly.

"I know, sweetheart."

Grace was confused. She tried to remember everything what had happened between them after she had come back. He had been there for her the whole time. That made her smile. Then she remembered their little "walk" in the woods. Grace blushed. Had she really acted like that? Used him like that.

"I'm so sorry", she said.

"About what?" Kol asked.

Grace felt completely embarrassed.

"I…I haven't been myself… About what happened in the woods…"

She couldn't continue. Kol grinned.

"Yes?"

Grace bit her lip.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use you like that."

Kol looked at her for a moment before he started to laugh.

"Sweetheart, you can use me like that when ever you want."

Grace felt even more embarrassed.

"This isn't funny", she murmured.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"My Grace. It's so good to have you back."

Then she remembered something else. Something he had said to her. I love you. Grace swallowed and forced herself to look at him. He caressed her cheek with his index finger. He looked happy. Grace didn't know what to think. Everything was so confusing. So much had happened between them. But when she looked at him now, she was sure about one thing. She wanted to be with him.

"I love you Kol Mikaelson", she said before she could really thought about it. But it was true. She loved him. He smiled.

"I love you too Grace Hart."

"No", she mumbled. "That's not my name."

Kol looked surprised.

"What?"

"Hart was Frank's last name. My mom wanted me to use it as well but it's not my name. I don't want to use it anymore."

Kol nodded.

"I understand. What name do you want to use?"

"My dad's last name was Bentley."

"Grace Bentley… It doesn't sound so bad. But you know what sounds even better?"

Grace rolled her eyes.

"What would that be?"

"Grace Mikaelson", Kol replied calmly.

Grace was stunned.

"What?"

"Yes, I like that. What do you say?"

Grace stared at him disbelievingly.

"Are you… You can't be serious."

Kol smirked.

"Come on, it sounds good, doesn't it?"

"What… Why would you want me to take your last name?"

Kol looked amused.

"Call me old fashioned but I want my wife to take my last name."

Grace was sure that she had misunderstood him.

"Are you…proposing me?" she managed to ask.

"Yes. You are mine so we might as well make it official."

Grace looked at him trying to see was he kidding. Apparently not.

"I…I've never thought about marriage", she mumbled. "My dream was get into college as far away from here as possible."

"No problem, I can easily arrange that", Kol replied. "Just tell me which college you want to go."

Grace tried desperately to gather her thoughts. She had to say something.

"I really appreciate everything you have done for me", she started. "But about marriage…"

"I won't take no for an answer", Kol stated and pulled her closer. "And you're not going anywhere without me."

Grace sighed.

"I don't know, things have been so messed up… Maybe we should just wait and see…"

"No. You are mine and I'll never lose you again."

"I'm not a vampire and I don't want to become one", Grace said quietly. "You will sooner or later lose me."

Kol's face went blank.

"No I won't, I promise you."

Grace was too tired to argue with him. She had no idea what time it was but it was still dark outside.

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep", she said tiredly.

"Sure, sweetheart", Kol replied and turned the lights off.

He lied down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Grace yawned and buried her face in his chest. In that moment she didn't want to think about future and the fact that someday they wouldn't be together. Someday she would die permanently. She was almost asleep when she started to cough. There was some liquid in her mouth but she just instinctively swallowed it. In the next second she was asleep again. It had probably been just a dream.


	67. Humans

Chapter 67

Humans

Esther looked at the four women standing in front of her. Sheriff Forbes seemed very tense, Carol Lockwood uncomfortable, Elena Gilbert calm and Bonnie Bennett almost hostile.

"Mrs. Mikaelson", Carol started. "You know how much I respect you and I want nothing more than continue our peaceful coexistence." She paused and placed a forced smile on her face. A politician's smile. "But surely you understand the reason why we are concerned."

"Yes, Mayor Lockwood, I do", Esther replied calmly. "And I assure you that everything is under control."

"Under control?" Bonnie repeated. "You created a monster that almost burned a man to dead."

"What miss Bennett is trying to say is that perhaps you could explain to this young woman that she is no longer welcome to the Grill. Or anywhere else for that matter" Carol Lockwood added. "I mean no disrespect to you but I must think what is best for the citizens of this town."

Esther was truly glad that Kol wasn't here. He would have probably lost his temper already. Esther knew her son and he certainly wasn't known for his gentle nature. She hadn't thought that he would ever be capable of finding a companion but now when he had, he would surely turn the most unpleasant parts of his nature against anyone who would dare to harm his companion.

"I advice you not to repeat that to my son", Esther stated calmly. "He can be quite…short-tempered."

"Can we trust you to control this girl?" sheriff Forbes asked.

Esther wasn't sure if she appreciated the sheriff's tone. Her son certainly didn't.

"What's going on here?" Klaus asked when he walked in.

All the women turned to look at him.

"There had been an incident in the Grill", Esther explained. "These ladies wanted to talk to me about it."

Klaus looked at the women sharply.

"What kind of incident?"

"Why don't you ask your brother and his toy", Bonnie replied.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"In case you forgot, Miss Bennett, I have three brothers. Which one are you talking about?"

"Kol", Bonnie, Esther and Elena said simultaneously.

Klaus sighed.

"Of course. How many people died?"

"No one died", Esther said. "Apparently Grace had some trouble controlling her fire."

"She didn't have any trouble controlling it", Bonnie pointed out. "She was purposely trying to kill that man. And I could sense the power in her; she could have killed everyone in the Grill."

"I will talk to her", Esther said. "You can leave this to me."

Carol nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mikaelson."

Sheriff Forbes didn't look completely satisfied but she didn't say anything. Apparently Bonnie wanted to say something but Elena squished her hand.

"Anything else, ladies?" Klaus asked smiling charmingly.

"No, thank you for your time", Carol said.

Esther gave all the four women a polite nod before they left.

"Humans", Klaus murmured.

"Have you seen your brother, Niklaus?" Esther asked.

"Not since yesterday. He and Grace hadn't come back."

Esther crossed her arms.

"Could you be so kind and find them. I must have a little chat with Grace."

...

Kol looked at Grace who was lying next to him. She was still asleep. He on the other hand hadn't slept at all. He had just listened to her heartbeat. Her skin was soft and warm and her breasts were rising and falling as she breathed. Soon she wouldn't breathe anymore. He touched her neck very gently. Not yet. He wasn't going to take any chances. First he had to be sure that she had enough of his blood in her system.

The thought of doing this against her will didn't please him but he wasn't going to lose her. Not ever again. This was the only way to keep her. She would probably be angry at first but he was sure that she would get over it. It occurred to him that he could give her time to change her mind. But what if something would happen to her during that time? No, he had to do this.

In time she would understand. She was his and he would never let her go. Perhaps he was being selfish but he didn't care about that. He touched her cheek and kissed her forehead. She smiled before she opened her eyes.

"Hmm, good morning", she murmured.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded.

"Yes. I just had some strange dream. I can't really remember it though…"

Grace yawned and shook her head.

"Well, it's not important."

She rolled on her back and stretched her arms.

"I think I'm going to take a shower."

Kol grinned.

"Want some company?"

"I don't think so."

"How about I just watch you then?"

Grace replied by hitting him with a pillow. Kol chuckled.

"Is that a no?"

Grace gave him a playful smile.

"I didn't say that."

Kol looked at her when she stood up and walked into the bathroom. He wanted to make this day special for her. This would be her last day as a human.

...

**Sorry, I know this is a short chapter. I'm curious to hear what you think :) Should he turn her?**


	68. You only die twice

Chapter 68

You only die twice

Hope tried to look calm when she entered The Grill. No one seemed to be looking at her strangely. That was good. She looked around trying to find someone she could talk to. She had to know what exactly had happened here. Esther hadn't told her anything so she just had to figure it out by herself. This was about her sister. No one knew where Grace and Kol were and he wasn't answering his phone. Hope didn't like this one bit. She needed to know what was going on so she could help Grace. She spotted Rebekah's boyfriend and marched straight to him. He was just cleaning a table.

"Excuse me", Hope said. "Matt, right?"

He looked up and certainly didn't seem happy to see her.

"Yeah", he replied and continued his work.

Hope pressed her lips together.

"Can I please have a word with you?"

He sighed and looked at her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"My sister", Hope replied.

Matt crossed his arms.

"Look, I knew Grace and I liked her but she's not that person anymore. She hadn't been ever since she started dating Kol. But what she did yesterday…"

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

Matt looked confused.

"You don't know? She almost burned a man to death. I've never seen anything like it before. Her eyes…"

"No", Hope said determinedly. "Grace wouldn't do something like that on purpose. It must have been an accident…"

"Is that why she said "die you bastard"?" Matt asked coldly. "She's becoming a monster like Kol. If you care about her at all, you should take her as far away from him as possible."

Hope couldn't say anything. She was trying to gather her thoughts. Something was definitely wrong with Grace. It must have something to do with Esther's spell. Hope was determined to get to the bottom of this. She headed to the car she had borrowed from Elijah when her phone started to ring. Elijah.

"Hi."

"_Where are you?"_ Elijah asked. _"Why didn't you say anything before you left?"_

Hope smiled. He was so cute.

"I just had to take care of something but I'm coming back there now."

"_Good. Niklaus just left to our cabin, Kol and Grace are probably there."_

"Ok, that's good. I'll see you soon."

"_I love you."_

Hope never got tired hearing those words.

"I love you too. Bye."

Hope really wished that things wouldn't be so complicated. She has had her sister back and she had Elijah so everything should be great. She got along with Elijah's mother and siblings, even Kol, and for the first time in her life she was actually making some plans for her future. But first she had to make sure that Grace was alright. Hopefully things would eventually…

She could never finish her thought when a sharp pain on the back of her head made her to fall on her knees. Hope tried to keep her eyes open but everything was spinning. She fell on her stomach and saw a pair of dirty boots next to her. That was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

...

"Mr. Mikaelson", Grace giggled. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"I wouldn't dream of it", Kol replied innocently and handed her another class of wine.

"Hmm, this is really good", Grace said after emptying her class. "Strange, I don't usually like wine."

"Well, this is really rare and expensive wine", Kol replied.

"It's yummy." Grace tilted her head thoughtfully. "I should start to evaluate wines. What do you think?"

Kol smiled.

"I think you're a little drunk, sweetheart."

Grace giggled.

"Yes I am. How come you're not?"

"I don't get drunk so easily", Kol replied and emptied his own class.

They were sitting on a blanket next to a riverbank. Grace had wanted a picnic so she had got one. And thanks to that wine, she now had plenty of his blood in her system. She smiled and lied down on the ground.

"It's so beautiful here."

"Yes it is. I liked this place when I was a child."

Grace rolled on her side and looked at him.

"Do you remember a lot about it? Your childhood, I mean."

"I remember enough", Kol replied. "But it was a different life."

Grace was quiet for a while.

"Do you miss being a human?" she finally asked.

Kol snorted.

"Why would I? Humans are weak, they get sick and die. This is much better."

"Why are you with me then?" Grace asked. "I'm just a human."

Kol smiled.

"No you're not. You're much more than that."

"Well, maybe I'm not normal but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't eventually die just like everyone else."

Kol lied down next to her and took her hand.

"You don't have to. We can be together for the rest of eternity."

Grace shook her head.

"I don't want to be a vampire."

"Why not?" Kol asked. "It's not so bad."

Grace bit her lip.

"You want an honest answer?"

Kol nodded.

"I'm afraid of what kind of person I would become", Grace said quietly. "I've done my homework, I know that a vampire can turn his or her humanity off and all the feelings are much stronger…" She paused and took a deep breath. "I have a lot of…well, I guess you could say issues. I'm a mess, especially now when I have all my feelings back. I need time to deal with all of this. The last thing I need is any more complications. Do you understand what I mean?"

Kol looked into Grace's pale blue eyes. She was looking at him so trustingly.

"How about after things have settled down?" Kol asked. "Could you consider this then?"

Grace thought about it a moment.

"You know what, I could. I want to be with you. And I want to marry you."

Kol stared at her.

"What?"

Grace giggled.

"Maybe this is the alcohol talking but hell, let's do it! Let's get married!"

Kol got onto his feet and lifted Grace into his arms.

"Yes, we will do it. There's no turning back now. You are mine."

Grace smiled and kissed him.

"And you are mine so you better watch it, mister."

Kol laughed and placed her on the ground. He had almost made a terrible mistake. She needed time so he would give her that. He didn't want the transition be an unpleasant experience for her. When she would be ready, he could make it pleasant and painless.

"My sweet Grace. I…"

The sudden sting on his stomach interrupted him. Kol looked down and saw a small hole in his shirt. A bullet hole. Someone had just shot him. What the hell? Who had dared…

"Kol…"

He looked up and saw the bloodstain on Grace's shirt. At first he thought that it was his blood but then he realized the truth. That bullet had just penetrated Grace's chest before hitting his stomach. There was blood coming from her mouth. He caught her before she fell. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening. Not again.


	69. All mine

**I'm sorry that I haven't published this earlier; I had some trouble finishing it. About Kol turning Grace, many of you wanted to see her as a vampire, which was my idea as well, but didn't want Kol to turn her against her will. I agree so this was kind of a compromise.**

Chapter 69

All mine

Hope felt dizzy. She couldn't understand where she was. She was lying on her stomach on something hard. She couldn't move her hands or legs. She was tied up. And this place was moving. A van. She tried to blink her eyes but everything was blurry. She heard a man's voice that was coming from somewhere far away.

"What's your status… Is your target eliminated… Mine is still out… I'm coming there now… He wants her alive… I'll be in touch…"

Hope tried to move but her hands were tied up behind her back. This was bad. She tried to get her fire out but something was stopping her. She could barely keep her eyes open. She had to stay awake. Unfortunately her body didn't want to co-operate. She made one last desperate attempt to free her hands but it took all the strength she had left. She had no choice but to give in to the awaiting darkness.

...

"Why am I here again?" Lila asked.

Klaus snorted.

"Because my mother seems to think that I'm my brother's babysitter and I'm sure as hell not going to drive to that cabin by myself." He paused and grinned. "I need some entertainment. That was our agreement, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so", Lila murmured. "So, what do you want me to do then?"

"Tell me about yourself."

Lila sighed.

"What do you want to know? My favorite color?" It's lime, by the way."

Klaus smiled.

"Good to know. But I want you to tell me about your kind. I already know that iron is poisonous to you and your vow binds you. What else?"

Lila crossed her arms and looked at the road in front of them. She hoped that this cabin wouldn't be too far away.

"I really don't know what you want me to say. I have a mother and father, I don't have any wings, I don't know Tinker bell. There, happy now?"

"How old are you?" Klaus asked.

Lila bit her lip.

"Not very old."

"Meaning?"

Lila felt frustrated.

"Why do you want to know? I'm not underage if that's what worries you."

Klaus chuckled.

"That's not what I meant. How long does fairies live?"

Lila considered her answer carefully. It was forbidden to talk about these things to an outsider, especially to a vampire.

"That depends."

"Depends on what?"

Lila sighed.

"Look, I can't talk about these things, ok? Let's just say that if I would be a pureblooded fairy, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. But there's human blood in me so I'm not as strong as a pureblooded fairy."

"So you reproduce with humans?" Klaus asked.

"Some of us do. Is it true that vampires can't reproduce?"

"Not the traditional way", Klaus replied grinning.

"That's good", Lila mumbled. "I already have enough problems. Getting pregnant is the last thing I need."

Klaus looked amused.

"Well, we should have to have sex first, don't you think. Speaking of which, when is that going to happen?"

Lila rolled her eyes.

"We'll see."

Klaus turned to a smaller road and it didn't take long when they reached the cabin. It wasn't some small cabin in the woods; it looked more like a villa.

"It seems that they are here", Klaus said when he noticed Kol's car. He parked his car next to it and stepped out. Lila followed him.

"Hopefully they are decent", Klaus said when he opened the front door. "Kol! You and the little lady better put some clothes on, I'm coming in! And next time pick up your damn phone!"

He didn't get any answer. Klaus snorted and headed to the master bedroom. Lila stayed few steps behind him. She suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Kol?" Klaus said and knocked before opening the door.

Grace was lying motionlessly on the bed and Kol was sitting next to her. He didn't move when Klaus and Lila walked in. He looked like a statue.

"Kol? What…" Klaus didn't finish his sentence when he noticed the bloodstain on Grace's chest. Klaus moved next to her and checked her pulse. She didn't have any. This was just great. Apparently this girl just couldn't stay alive. Or maybe she wasn't meant to stay alive. After all, she had already died once before. His mother always talked about the balance of nature. Breaking it had consequences.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"Someone shot her", Kol replied emotionlessly. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"No, of course not. But who ever killed her…"

"She's not dead", Kol interrupted him.

Klaus tried to choose his words carefully.

"Kol, she has no pulse…"

"She's in transition."

Klaus looked at Grace and then Kol.

"You fed her your blood?"

"Yes. And I'm glad that I did."

Klaus sighed.

"Right. I better call mother, this can be messy."

Kol looked at him sharply.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that this isn't exactly normal situation. We don't know what she is when she wakes up."

If she wakes up. Klaus didn't say that out loud. What a damn mess. Lila moved silently next to Grace and touched her hand.

"Oh good, you brought her", Kol said. "Grace is going to need some blood when she wakes up."

Lila's eyes widened.

"Don't you have any blood bags?" Klaus asked.

"No. And besides I want her first meal to be fresh so she can enjoy it." Kol stroked Grace's hair and looked at her adoringly. "There are so many things I want to teach her. She's going to be mine. Forever."

Klaus looked at him disbelievingly.

"It sounds that you are glad that this happened."

Kol smiled. He didn't turn his gaze away from Grace.

"In a way I am. I wasn't going to force her but now… She's going to be an amazing vampire, I can already tell. Something this world has never seen before. And she's all mine."

Klaus wasn't sure what to say. He should definitely call his mother. Someone had to clean up this damn mess. He was just about to pick up his phone when Grace moved her fingers.

"Grace? Sweetheart?" Kol said eagerly.

Klaus barely noticed that Lila was backing away. Grace's hand moved and she pressed her lips together. Then she opened her eyes.


	70. Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Chapter 70

Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

"Grace?"

She blinked her eyes trying to understand what she was feeling. The voice that called her name was familiar but she wasn't sure where it was coming from. Everything seemed strange and foreign. The light was brighter than before and all the sounds were louder.

"Grace?"

She felt someone touching her face and jumped up. In the next second she was in a defensive position growling. Wait, what? Growling?

"Wow", another voice said. "Isn't she a little beast."

Grace scanned the room quickly looking for the possible threat. There was Klaus and Lila who had backed away against the wall. Then there was Kol. He was approaching her cautiously.

"It's ok, Grace, it's ok. It's me."

She started slowly to relax. She was confused.

"Kol? What…what happened? I…I feel strange."

"I know, sweetheart", he replied calmly. "You were shot."

Grace's eyes widened.

"Shot? By who?"

"I don't know but I promise to find out."

Grace nodded.

"Ok, ok… I was shot. But… I don't feel any pain. Did you heal me?"

Kol bit his lip.

"Kind of. I gave you my blood."

Grace tried to remember drinking his blood but she couldn't. She didn't remember being shot either. Then she looked down and noticed the bloodstain on her shirt. It looked like the bullet would have hit straight into her heart. That couldn't be right. She would have died immediately. Kol wouldn't have had time to heal her. Grace touched her shirt feeling even more confused.

"What… How did you…"

Grace wasn't sure what she wanted to ask. Something was very wrong. And what was that sound? Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump… It was the sound of a heartbeat. Grace looked up. Her eyes were searching something. Lila. She was hearing her heartbeat. Grace gasped in shock and looked at Kol.

"What's happening to me?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"It's ok, sweetheart", Kol said calmingly and took a step towards her. "Everything is going to be ok. You are going to be a vampire."

Grace didn't know what to say. This couldn't be happening.

"Your transition is almost complete", Kol continued. "Now you must drink."

Grace stared at him disbelievingly.

"You want me to…No! No, I can't!"

She was becoming hysterical. First she had been brought back from the dead and now she was undead. It was too much. Kol wrapped his arms tightly around her and stroked her hair calmingly.

"Everything is alright. I'm here and I'm going to take care of you."

Grace looked at him with her tearful eyes.

"What happens if I don't complete the transition?" she asked quietly.

Kol pressed his lips together.

"Sweetheart, you will complete it. That is not open for discussion."

"I'm not going to kill anyone", Grace said. "You can't force me to do that."

Kol's eyes softened.

"You don't have to kill anyone, you just need to drink."

Grace tried to gather her thoughts.

"So…after that I'm going to be a vampire?"

Kol nodded.

"Yes. We can be together forever."

"Forever is a long time", Grace murmured. "I never planned…"

Kol touched her cheek.

"I know. And I wouldn't have force you but I'm not going to apologize for giving you my blood. I won't lose you."

Grace was quiet for a while. She didn't want to lose him either but she was scared. She didn't want to become a monster.

"Do you promise that you won't let me hurt anyone?" she asked pleadingly. "You can stop me if I can't control myself, right?"

"Well, technically yes. I'm much older than you so that makes me stronger but…"

"Promise me", Grace demanded.

Kol nodded.

"Alright, sweetheart. I promise."

Grace felt a little better. It was a relief to know that she had some kind of safety net. The truth was that she didn't want to die. She wanted to be with Kol and Hope and everyone else who she cared about. She just didn't want to turn into some bloodthirsty beast.

"So…what happens now?" she asked insecurely.

Kol turned to look at Lila.

"Now I'm going to borrow my brother's little toy…"

"I don't think so", Klaus interrupted him. "As you once said to me, get your own, this one is mine."

Kol was about to argue when Grace interrupted him.

"I'm not going to drink her blood against her will."

Kol huffed impatiently.

"Fine, I'll go and pick up someone else…"

"How much blood would she need?" Lila asked.

"Not very much", Klaus replied. "But this is her first meal so it will be extremely difficult for her to control herself. Many vampires kill their first meal, even if they don't mean to."

"Oh come on", Kol snorted. "You and I can stop Grace if it's necessary."

Klaus crossed his arms.

"Would you let me to use Grace if the situation would be other way around?"

"That's not the same thing", Kol snapped. "She's just your sex toy…"

"Watch it", Klaus growled.

"Ok, enough", Grace said determinedly and looked at Lila. "This whole situation is just…weird but you don't have to worry, no one is going to force you into anything."

Lila nodded.

"Thank you." She hesitated a moment before she continued. "I can do it if you promise not to take too much."

"She can't promise that", Klaus said. "She won't be able to control herself."

Lila looked at him.

"But you can, right?"

Klaus seemed tense.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" Lila asked. "It's not like you care about me, I'm just your amusement."

"That's not the point. I promised you my protection and I'm a man of my word."

"I want to do this", Lila said. "Assuming you and your brother promise to keep me safe."

"Yes, I promise", Kol said impatiently.

Klaus didn't seem pleased but he nodded.

"Fine, princess. Let's get this over with."

Lila moved in front of Grace.

"Are you sure about this?" Grace asked. "You don't owe me anything…"

"Yes, I'm sure. So… how does this thing work?"

Grace shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm new at this."

She looked at Kol waiting for some kind of instructions. He looked amused.

"It's really not that difficult. Just bite and drink."

"Bite where?" Grace asked.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Baby vampires…"

"Usually one of the main arteries is a good choice", Kol said. "You remember them from a biology class?"

Grace nodded.

"I think so."

Kol moved next to Lila and touched her neck.

"Carotid artery. A classic but still very popular."

He moved his hand towards her wrist.

"Radial artery. Also a classic. And then there's my personal favorite, femoral artery. But perhaps we should stick with the traditional ones for now."

Grace wasn't sure should she laugh or cry. She was about to puncture someone's skin and drank her blood. But how was she supposed to do that?

"Ok… how do I…I mean I have some kind of canine teeth, right? How can I get them out?"

It wasn't hard to see that Klaus was about to burst into laughter.

"It's not difficult", Kol said patiently. "It will come natural to you. Just smell your prey…I mean your…donor."

Grace looked at Lila.

"Wrist?"

"Yeah, that's probably the best option", Lila replied and handed her wrist to Grace.

She looked at Kol and Klaus nervously.

"Are you both ready?"

They nodded.

"Ok…"

Grace held Lila's hand and touched her wrist with her thumb. She saw the veins beneath her skin. Her blood smelled so good. She inhaled her scent and didn't even notice when her fangs came out. She didn't have to think about what she was doing. It all came natural, as Kol had said. The first drops of blood in her mouth gave her the most amazing sensation of her life. She had never tasted anything so divine. She felt whole. Complete. She didn't want to stop. A part of her told her to continue but the other part reminded her about who she was. She wasn't a murderer or a monster. She let go of Lila's hand and backed away. She felt the warm blood on her face. Klaus was examining Lila's wrist.

"I…I didn't take too much, did I?" Grace asked.

Lila shook her head.

"No, I'm fine."

"Get out", Kol mumbled.

Grace looked at him and saw pure lust in his eyes.

"Grace and I need to…talk."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Right, sure."

He wrapped his arm around Lila's waist and led her out. Kol moved in front of Grace with his vampire speed and licked the blood from her face.

"I want you so much right now", he mumbled.

Grace giggled.

"After you saw me biting Lila's wrist? Someone's naughty."

He pulled her closer and kissed her hungrily. Grace pushed him against the wall so roughly that it almost cracked.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize how strong I am…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when Kol's lips were on hers again. He groaned in pleasure while tasting her. They fell onto the bed together making one of its legs snap. Neither of them noticed that. Grace loved all the new sensations she was feeling. At some point she found herself biting his neck. That seemed to drive him crazy. She couldn't help but smile. She was dead but ironically she had never felt more alive.


	71. Trouble

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while but here's finally the next chapter, please tell me what you think :) If you want to see what I imagine Hope and Lila to look like, I added links on my profile page.**

Chapter 71

Trouble

"Are you sure that she is one of them?"

"Yeah, she's the same kind of freak than the other one."

"Well, that little bitch is not going to hurt anyone ever again."

Hope blinked her eyes trying to see where she was. She was still feeling dizzy and the whole room seemed to be spinning. The first thing that she noticed was that she couldn't move her hands or legs. The realization made her struggle but she was tied up with some kind of chains. She was sitting on a chair that was apparently made from iron. Hope looked up and saw two men standing in front of her. Everything looked blurry but she had no trouble to notice the contempt on faces of both of them. They were maybe in their forties, tall and menacing. One of them had dark hair and messy looking beard, while the other one was blonde and skinny. They had both crossed their arms and were looking at her loathingly.

"What do you want?" she managed to ask although her voice sounded hoarse.

"We want to know where we can find more of you freaks", the bearded man replied coldly. "And you are going to tell that to us."

Hope had to struggle in order to keep her head up, she felt weak and nauseous.

"What…what are you talking about?"

The blonde man smiled.

"Don't bother to play dumb with us, sugar, we know what you are. You and that bitch sister of yours."

Hope swallowed and tried her best to look calm.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

The men changed an amused look.

"Really? A freak and a liar, how nice."

The blonde man leaned closer and grabbed Hope's chin.

"That man who your sister set on fire is my cousin", he stated icily. "Have you seen what that bitch did to him? Have you!"

Hope pressed her lips together trying to think of something to say. Were these two some kind of wannabe-vigilantes or something? Either way she was in a deep trouble.

"Fortunately we know how to handle freaks like you, we have plenty of experience", the bearded man said. "If you don't believe me, you can ask your sister." He paused and smiled. "No wait, you can't since I just killed her. Sorry, my bad."

Hope's eyes widened.

"No, you're lying."

The man shook his head, obviously enjoying the whole situation.

"Nope. Ding dong, the bitch is dead, I shot her myself. Right…there." He touched Hope's chest making her flinch. This couldn't be happening, he was lying. Grace was alright, she had to be.

"Now, back to my original question, where can we find more of you freaks?"

Hope looked at the men fierily.

"Go to hell, both of you."

The blonde man chuckled.

"Oh, feisty little thing, aren't you. Well, to be honest, I was hoping you wouldn't give up so easily, this will be much more fun. To us, that is."

The bearded man picked up a big hunting knife and grinned.

"Let's get started then, shall we."

...

_"Oh God, Kol! Don't stop!"_

Lila was feeling very uncomfortable. Although this place was big, it obviously wasn't big enough. How long were those two going to continue their…what ever they wanted to call it. Clearly Grace didn't have any problem of being a vampire at the moment. Lila looked out through the window, trying her best to relax. Since it had been late, Klaus had thought they could just stay here for a night. Obviously he had no hurry to get back to the mansion.

Lila wasn't in a hurry either but right now she hoped that this place would have a better soundproofing. Or maybe it was some kind of vampire things, she really wasn't sure. She touched the bite marks on her wrist and sighed. What was wrong with her, she had voluntarily let a newborn vampire to bite her. If that wasn't stupid, she really didn't know what was. Had she seriously forgot everything her father had taught her?

"Does it hurt?" Klaus asked. Lila hadn't notice him standing in the doorway.

"No, not really."

_"Kol!"_

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"For the love of…How long are those two going to continue?"

Lila giggled.

"I was just thinking about the same thing."

Klaus looked amused.

"Come on; let's go somewhere more…quiet."

Lila didn't mind following him to a bedroom that was as far away as possible from the master bedroom. It looked very nice; there was a king-size bed, a white couch, a bookshelf, some fluffy rugs and very beautiful paintings on the walls. Lila studied at one that looked old; there was scenery from a small village. Judging by the clothes people were wearing and the buildings, it was maybe a medieval village.

"This is very nice", Lila said.

Klaus grinned.

"Thank you, princess, that is one of mine, not my best work though."

Lila turned to look at him.

"You…painted this?"

"Yes, it's a hobby of mine."

"Well, you're very talented", Lila said sincerely. Klaus seemed pleased.

"So tell me, princess, what is your talent?"

"I don't have any", she replied.

"I don't believe that, surely there's something you are good at."

Lila bit her lower lip, tilting her head slightly. The truth was that the only thing she really was good at was staying alive. She knew how to use and manipulate people in order to get what she wanted, but that probably wasn't the kind of talent he was talking about. Yet she really wasn't ashamed, why should she be? Her "talent" was the only thing that had kept her alive for all these years.

"I'm really not good at anything."

He smiled and stepped in front of her.

"Oh, I beg to differ."

In the next second he was running his thumb over her lips, sending shivers down her spine. She didn't find his touch unpleasant but she wasn't going to be just his "sex toy" as his brother had so elegantly put it. On the other hand, it had been a while since she had been intimate with anyone… Unfortunately her last time hadn't end so well. He leaned closer, touching her neck softly with his lips.

"Relax, princess", he muttered while his arms were encircling her waist.

Her body tensed.

"Was that an order?"

He raised his head and looked into her eyes.

"No, it wasn't."

For a moment they both just looked at each other before he smiled and entwined his finger in her hair.

"Alright, I'm not in the mood for games, so let's be honest here, shall we. I want to have sex with you but I won't do that without your approval, so tell me, princess, do I have your approval?"

He certainly was outspoken. Lila hesitated a moment before replying.

"What if I say no?"

He shrugged.

"Then nothing, I've never have to force a woman to sleep with me and I am certainly not going to start with you. However, if you say yes I can guarantee that you won't regret it."

While he spoke, he ran his fingertips along the line of her delicate neck. His touch felt good, she couldn't deny that. Yet she could think of dozens of reasons to decline, but somehow she couldn't remember any of them when his lips tasted hers. He really knew what he was doing. Before she even realized what she was doing, she had already given his tongue an access into her mouth. This was a bad idea and she was sure that she would eventually regret this but right now she didn't care. His hands caressed her hips and wandered up towards her neckline. She was wearing a light floral dress that he removed with one quick movement. Suddenly she was standing in front of him wearing just her bra and panties. He looked at her like some gourmet dinner and licked his lips.

"You look absolutely delicious, princess."

As ridiculous as it was, she couldn't help but to feel a little shy.

"My name is Lila", she muttered, making him smile.

"Lila…"

In the next second his lips were on hers again and she felt the soft mattress under her back. He was just removing his shirt when his phone started to ring. She smiled at him and blinked her big green eyes.

"Are you going to pick up?"

"Definitely not", he muttered and threw his phone on the floor. "It's Elijah; I'll call him back…maybe."

She giggled when he vampire speeded himself on top of her and continued kissing her swollen lips. Neither of them noticed that his phone kept ringing again and again.


	72. Losing Hope

Chapter 72

Losing Hope

Everything was perfect. Grace was weightless, she was floating somewhere among the soft fluffy clouds. This world was a perfect place; her life was perfect, nothing bad could ever happen… Buzzing. What? Grace blinked her eyes. Where was she? It was clearly bright outside but someone had covered the window with the curtains. She was lying on the mattress on the floor. Why wasn't she in bed? Because she and Kol had broken the bed… He was lying next to her, a blanket covering his lower body.

Apparently the bed wasn't the only furniture they had broken. The whole room looked like a disaster zone. There were holes and cracks in the walls, the dresser was shattered into pieces and there were feathers everywhere. Wow. That had been the most incredible night of her life. She had never felt so strong and free. She smiled and was about to wake Kol up by nipping his lip when the buzzing started again. What was that? After quickly scanning the room she noticed Kol's phone on the floor. It was ringing. Elijah's name was flashing on the screen. She quickly picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

_"Please tell me that you know where Hope is",_ Elijah's tense voice said.

"What? I…what?"

_"Hope is missing, I have looked everywhere. Tell me that you know where she is."_

Grace felt an ice cold terror inside of her.

"When…How long have she been missing?"

_"Since yesterday",_ Elijah replied coldly. _"I have been trying to call you, Kol and Niklaus but apparently you are all too busy to pick up the phone."_

Grace had never felt so guilty in her life. If anything had happened to Hope…

"Where are you? I'm on my way…"

_"I just came back to the mansion, Finn, Rebekah and I looked for her the whole night but there was no trace of her. Mother hadn't been able to find anything either."_

"I'll be right there", Grace said immediately and hung up. Clothes…she needed some clothes… She was about to panic.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kol's sleepy voice asked.

Grace let out a sob.

"Hope is missing, Elijah can't find her…This is all my fault, I should have been there…"

Kol jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, it's ok, we'll find her."

Grace felt pathetic but she couldn't stop crying. She knew that something bad have happened and the pain and guilt felt devastating.

"I'm sorry", she sobbed. "I can't stop…"

"Your emotions are stronger now when you are a vampire", Kol said stroking her hair soothingly. "You'll eventually get used to it."

"I need my clothes…" she muttered but couldn't find even one piece of clothing that she would be able to wear. Even her panties were ripped in two. "No…I…" She started to cry again.

"Hey, hey, calm down, sweetheart. Just sit down and let me handle this", Kol said. "Ok, first of all you can't go outside without a daylight ring, the sun would burn you."

Grace hadn't even thought about that. She was becoming even more desperate.

"No, I have to go…"

Kol grabbed her shoulders and lifted her chin firmly but gently.

"I know and we are going but I need you to give me a minute to take care of things. Can you do that, sweetheart?"

She nodded.

"Yes, but please hurry."

It didn't take him long to find his pants and zoom out. Thankfully Klaus was still here. Kol didn't bother to knock before entering his brother's bedroom. Klaus was in bed with that little toy of his. Her head was leaning on his chest. She opened her eyes and tried quickly to cover herself.

"Hey!" Klaus snapped. "What the hell are you doing? Don't you know how to knock…"

"I need to borrow your ring", Kol interrupted him. "Something has happen to Hope and Grace is hysterical so I need to get her back to the mansion right now."

Klaus frowned before removing his ring.

"Here, but I want this back."

"Thanks, brother." Kol stopped when he noticed Lila's dress on the floor. "I need to borrow this too."

Lila started to protest but Kol was already zooming out.

"Here, sweetheart, wear this", he said handing the dress to Grace. "And this", he added while placing the ring on her finger. It was too big but it would have to do for now. No more than a second later Grace was ready to go. Kol truly wished that Hope was alright. For Grace's sake and Elijah's.

...

Elijah couldn't remember the last time when he had felt so helpless. He needed to do something but there wasn't anything he could do at the moment. Something had happened to Hope, he was sure of it. Rebekah had found the car she had used in front of the Grill and according to Matt she had been there but after that there was no trace of her. This was just intolerable. He was willing to tear this town apart in order to find her.

"Here", Finn said handing him a class of scotch. "Drink this."

Elijah took the class and emptied it without saying anything. He was starting to be a nervous wreck and apparently Finn noticed this.

"We will find her; mother is just casting some new spell…"

Elijah threw the class against the wall.

"I should have been there with her! If anything has happened to her…"

He didn't know how to continue. The thought of losing her was more than he could take. She was his. How could he lose her? No, he would never let it happen. Finn touched his shoulder in a calming gesture.

"We will find your lady. I mean, who could possibly want to harm her…"

In that moment the realization hit Elijah. There was someone who had always hated Hope. Damon Salvatore. That arrogant fool… This was certainly the last mistake he would ever make.


	73. One of a kind

**I'm so sorry about the delay. The next chapter is going to be the last one of this story but I might write a sequel :)**

Chapter 73

One of a kind

"Where is she?" Elijah growled. He was too upset to realize that Damon couldn't have answered him even if he would have wanted to; his grip on the younger vampire's throat was too tight.

"Elijah, stop!" Elena pleaded. "Damon hasn't done anything!"

"He will tell me where Hope is."

"We don't know, I swear!"

Elijah's eyes narrowed when he looked at the younger vampire. If he hadn't taken Hope, then who had? After a moment of hesitation, Elijah released him from his grip and took a step back. Damon coughed and glared at him.

"All you originals are just as crazy…"

Elijah didn't have time to say anything when his phone started to ring. It was Kol.

"Yes?"

"_You should get back to the mansion, mother has found something," _Kol said calmly. _"Grace and I are already here."_

"I'm on my way," Elijah replied and hung up. He turned around and walked out without saying a word to Damon or Elena. Perhaps his behavior had been far from gentlemanly but at the moment he couldn't have cared less, all he cared about was finding Hope. He was truly starting to understand how Kol must have felt after losing Grace. Elijah prayed that his mother had been able to track her.

...

Esther looked at Grace who was walking back and forth in the living room. She didn't look different but she certainly was. She had died for the second time and came back as a vampire. That truly worried Esther; she could sense some strange energy in her. Grace wasn't merely a vampire, she was something else as well, something that had never existed before. There was still fire in her. That shouldn't be possible, a pyrokinetic vampire? That wouldn't have been possible unless Esther wouldn't have used magic in order to bring her back from the death. If Grace would have turned before that, she would have lost her fire, but now she apparently hadn't. That made her more than dangerous, if she would ever lose control…

"Mother?"

Esther turned to her youngest son.

"Yes?"

"Your spell seems to be working."

Esther had almost forgotten what she had been doing; there was a map on the table in front of her. She was holding one of Hope's tops and her hairbrush. Grace moved next to her and looked at the circle that was forming on the map. The area was still quite wide.

"Can you narrow the circle?" Grace asked.

"I am trying," Esther replied. "Clearly she is not in this town."

"Woods…" Grace muttered. "Maybe there's a cabin or something there."

Esther didn't want to point out that her spell didn't tell if Hope was alive or not, it only showed where she was.

"Have you found her?" Elijah asked impatiently after zooming in.

"Almost," Esther replied. "Now please be quiet."

She closed her eyes and concentrated, squishing Hope's belongings in her hands. The circle was getting smaller, not much but it was the best she could do.

"We can split up and search that area," Grace said sounding surprisingly calm.

"I'm coming with you," Kol said. "You haven't got used to being a vampire yet…"

"She's a vampire?" Elijah interrupted him.

"Yes, long story, but anyway, I'm coming with you…"

"No, I'll be fine," Grace said firmly. "We'll find her faster if we all split up."

Kol was about to argue but Grace didn't give him a chance.

"Let's go."

"I am coming too, perhaps I can help," Finn said and followed Grace to the door. Kol and Elijah were right behind him. Rebekah sighed before getting up and following them. Esther didn't think that her children would need her there so she got up and headed to her room. She needed to study her grimoires in order to find more information about Grace's situation. If there was any information to be found, she never remembered hearing about anything like this. Pyrokinetics were very rare and she doubted that many of them had become vampires. Had she created a completely new species? Hopefully not, a pyrokinetic vampire certainly didn't sound good.

...

Grace was scanning her surroundings, trying to find any sight of Hope. Her heightened senses could pick up everything, birds flying above her, some small rodents scuttling on the ground, bugs, the wind… In some other circumstances she might have enjoyed all her new experiences but now she only wanted to find her sister. It was clear that someone had taken her; she wouldn't have come in the middle of the woods by herself. Grace refused to think about the worst case scenario, Hope was alright, she had to be.

Grace was moving with her vampire speed, although it still felt very foreign to her. Not to mention she had to be careful not to drop Klaus' ring, it was way too big for her. Thankfully she wasn't hysterical anymore, she felt completely calm. At the moment she wished that she would have changed her clothes or at least wore some underwear, she was only wearing Lila's dress. Not that it mattered; she would have been here naked if she would have had to, as long as she would find Hope.

Suddenly she saw something ahead, some kind of lodge. There were people in there, she counted five heartbeats. One of them was much weaker than the other four… Grace didn't hesitate even a second; she zoomed to the door and kicked it open. Four pairs of eyes turned to look at her, four men. They were standing next to an iron chair. Hope was sitting on that chair, her hands tied behind her back. She was covered with blood and bruises; there were deep cuts all over her body. She was barely breathing.

"What…" one of the men muttered disbelievingly. "You're dead."

When Grace saw what these men had done to her sister, she lost all control. She had never felt such rage before.

"So are you," she growled furiously and zoomed next to the man. He was screaming when she tore his arm off, like he would have been a doll. Other men were shooting at her, she felt the bullets penetrating her body but she didn't care. When she waved her hand one of the men was on fire. There was a chaos in the lodge; the burning man was rolling on the floor, spreading the flames.

"Grace!"

She barely noticed Kol, her rage was growing. They would all pay; she would burn his lodge and those bastards to ashes. The lodge was already on fire, the flames were even hotter than the normal ones.

"Grace!" Kol shouted and grabbed her shoulders. She managed to regain enough control to remember that Hope was still in the lodge.

"Hope…"

Kol turned to look at the chair and broke the chains with one movement. He lifted the unconscious woman over his shoulder and broke the window before jumping out. Grace followed him, right before the flames consumed the whole lodge. There were definitely no survivors. It took a moment before Grace could move, had she just done that? She had killed four men…

"Hope!"

Kol had just placed her on the ground when Elijah appeared between the trees.

"She's alive, barely," Kol said before Elijah managed to speak.

Grace saw the rage and horror on his face when he kneeled next to her and gently lifted her head.

"Hope," he said stroking her cheek. "Please wake up."

He bit his wrist and placed it onto her mouth but she didn't react on any way.

"Please, darling, you have to drink."

Apparently some of his blood went down her throat when she started to cough. She was still unconscious when Elijah lifted her into his arms and started to carry her away. Grace couldn't move, she stared at the burning lodge. How was this possible? Kol seemed to be thinking about the same thing. He moved next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Neither of them said a word.


End file.
